Dark Girl
by DarkRose00
Summary: Yami es el típico rey de la escuela, vivian la típica chica pesada y tea la chica discriminada por la sociedad. esta es la pirámide social de la escuela domino. hasta que llega anelis, una chica fria rebelde y oscura quien pondrá sus propias reglas, a la vez que lucha por vivir a costa de un gran tragedia que envuelve a su familia. (TeaxYamixAnelis) ¿A cual elegira?. (MayxJoy)
1. Prologo

Hola! aqui les presento mi primer Fic! espero sea de su gusto y porfavor dejen reviews con comentarios sobre lo que debo cambiar, mejorar, agregar, porque aun soy muy nueva en esto

Gracias.

Los nombres de los personajes son de la version doblada al latino: Yugi, Yami (No atem), Tea, Joy, Tristan, Serenity, May, bakura, vivian wong (quinta temporada parte 1), Anelis (Invencion mia, unica).

Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen. La trama y uno de los personajes (Anelis) si es invencion mia.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Prologo.

Mi nombre es tea garner, tengo 14 años, y mañana me convierto en estudiante de decimo grado... mañana...

Estudio en la preparatoria domino, un lugar donde lo que marca tu vida es la primera impresion y la personalidad que muestras a los demas, en esta como en cualquier escuela estan como siempre los _sabelotodo, los raros, los payasos, los deportistas, las presumidas animadoras, y en la cima de todos, los populares._ los reyes de la escuela la envidia de todos...

La piramide de la escuela va asi: En ultimo lugar los sabelotodos, la fuente de salvacion para todos los que les van por encima para conseguir de forma facil una nota apenas buena en las clases.

luego los corrientes o raros que en sus primeros dias no pasaron las "pruebas" que los integrantes de cada grupo hacian "disimuladamente" sobre los estudiantes nuevos y terminaron por quedarse sin grupo, ya saben la clase de chicos que caminan por los pasillos y nadie se inmuta siquiera a saludarlos como sino existieran, yo... Hum... supongo que formo parte de este grupo... Hum...

Luego estan los buscapleitos buscando siempre la manera de entretenerse con la desgracia agena, luego los carismaticos tipicos payasos de clase, donde encajan perfectamente mis 2 amigos joy y tristan, jaja, siempre llamando la atencion con sus bromas y envios a detencion.

Luego estan los Deportistas en los que entran los basquetbolistas, futbolistas y muy por encima los skaters que parece que los rodeara un aura de genialidad que dice, yo ago mis propias reglas.

y luego casi en la cima las presumidas y fastidiodas animadoras que por mucho que se esfuerzen siempre seran consideradas como las imitadoras de la genialidad que nunca alcanzaran del ultimo y maravilloso grupo de los... Populares, los reyes de la escuela.

¿como es que se todo esto? Pues todo esta plasmado en el papel sagrado, la lista de popularidad, creada por quien sabe quien, pero al parecer este personaje lo sabe todo sobre todo lo que sucede en la escuela, lo ve ¡todo!, claro que tambien a los que siempre decean ser vistos, en especial... la actual reina.

Si, Miss yo mando, nadie mas ni nadie menos que _vivian wong _la actual reina de la escuela que rige con mano dura aterrorzando a la escuela, capitana del equipo de animadoras, y considerada la chica mas hermosa de la escuela, ella fue quien impuso las actuales reglas de la escuela empezando por esa ridicula piramide social, desde ahi se desencandeno todo lo que convierte ahora la escuela domino en un infierno social.

Supongo que muchos aun esperan alguien que logre cambiar todo esto, para mi se quedaran esperando porque dudo mucho que alguien logre alfin vencer el ego de vivian.

Bueno pero dejando a un lado el tema de mi escuela y de lo asqueada de estoy por entrar de nuevo en ella, les contare cosas mas agradables como cuales son mis mejores amigos, si, pues ellos son:

Mi mejor amiga serenity wheeler quien siempre sabe que decir y siempre luce hermosa y tierna, claro por su belleza no cabe duda que entra en los populares, esta un puesto abajo del de vivian, pero a ella nunca le ha interesado ese asunto ni todos los beneficios que le ha dado, el siguiente es Joy wheeler, su hermano, es muy gracioso y siempre anda buscando problemas junto con su amigo tristan quien tambien es un payaso problematico, los 2 siempre me hacen reir y me animan cuando me siento rechazada por todos los demas, el siguiente es yugi mutou, no es tan cercano, apenas nos estamos conociendo pero es una persona muy gentil y sincera, este año espero poder conocerlo aun mejor.

...y supongo que esos son todos... Bueno... No todos...

Aunque el no es mi amigo, es mas, dudo mucho que me conosca... pero yo si que lo conosco... o eso creo...

lo veo todo el tiempo en los pasillos, ocupa el primer lugar en la lista de popularidad de chicos, es... Guapisimo... su nombre es yami mutou, si es el hermano mayor de yugi (solo por unos cuantos meses), no me gustaria decir que babeo por el, pero, a quien quiero engañar, su personalidad, es la de un chico serio, de fuerte voluntad pero se ve que es amable, porque siempre que me topo con el me saluda tiernamente para rapidamente volver a su seria posicion, supongo que en seriedad nadie lo superaria ¡jamas!, es skater lo cual explica su popularidad, claro que vivian tambien babea por este chico y no solo por lo guapo que es sino porque tambien es muy popular lo suficiente como para mantenerse en esa posicion por el resto de secundaria. pero por mucho que vivian intente conquistarlo y se le insinue, yami jamas le ha prestado atencion, pero si que se junta con ella, muchos dirian que son "amigos".

Yami suele salir al recreo con los populares que alperecer lo absorven con su onda popular, este grupo es conformado por, _vivian, bakura_, las 2 imitadoras de vivian, _meylin y roxanne_, y otros skaters que cambian cada dia conforme se mueve su popularidad. aveses le suplican a serenity que se les una pero esta responde de forma cortante que no le interesa andar con personas que enrrealidad no buscaban su amistad.

Yami es la tipica estrella de la escuela, capitan del equipo de skate, y rey rodeado de fangirls buscando cualquier oportunidad. sin embargo a el se le ve mas feliz andando con amigos como joy y tristan y su hermano yugi, ellos valoran enverdad su amistad y no buscan que se les pegue un poco de su popularidad. aunque ellos tambien sean mis amigos jamas he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el... por eso este año quisiera hacercarme mas a yugi, suena mal pero quizas pueda llegar asi mas facilmente a su hermano.

Bueno, espero que este año todo sea diferente, quiero que la escuela cambie que toda esa absurda presion que me impide emocionarme por el primer dia de clases desaparesca pero si se, que nadie, nisiquiera el mismisimo yami, se atreverian a romper las reglas sociales de la escuela e isiera cambiar a todos de posicion, ojala alguien... algun dia... se atreva...

_..._

_Mientras tanto... una cuadra mas alejada de la casa de tea gardner..._

_la calle solo era ocupada por 2 chicos de secundaria haciendo trucos en skate en medio de calle del solitario barrio; parecian enrrealidad metidos en el asunto hasta que uno de ellos llamo al otro para que se alejara del camino._

-Viene un auto- Le grito un chico de aspecto rebelde y de rubia cabellera, mientras se retiraba de la via y con un rapido movimiento recogia su tabla de skate.

_Un enorme caminion se acercaba hacia ellos y en su lado posterior tenia un gran logo de colores y las palabras "mudanzas rapiservicios"._

_El enorme automivil se parqueo justo al lado de la casa de el chico que acompañaba al rubio, al notar esto fijo su mirada en la casa de al lado que se encontraba vacia y tenia en todas sus ventanas anuncios que decian "se vende" de diferentes inmobiliarias. _

-Oye yami, parece que ya tienes vecinos nuevos- Dijo el rubio ha su amigo que lo volteo a ver con una cara de desinteres. -Porque tan serio, que tal que tengas suerte y se mude ayi alguna chica linda-

-O mas bien suerte para ti, Joy- Respondio el chico serio mientras continuaba mirando el camion y esperaba a que alguien se bajara de el.

_En ese momento un elegante auto de color plata aparecio en la via y con un rapido movimiento se estaciono unos metros atras del camion. los chicos trataron de ver quien se encontraba adentro pero los vidrios eran demaciado oscuros como para notarlo. De el se bajo una vieja señora con la mirada fria y parecia ser de caracter fuerte._

_-Que mala suerte- Dijo joy a lo que recibio un codazo de su amigo al notar que la vieja señora alcanzo a oir el comentario._

_Pero justo en eso una hermosa chica bajo del auto, tenia la cabellera rubia ondulada ala mitad de la espalda, hermosos ojos azules y una figura esplendida,vestia ropa de colores crema que la hacia ver dulce y tierna._

-¡o por dios!, mira a esa muñeca- Dijo el chico en un tono mas bajo para no despertar la ira de la anciana que parecia ser su abuela 2 veses en un dia. -Hermano si que tengo suerte, esperame aqui voy a conocer esa presiosura-.

_pero su mision se vio interrumpida y ambos chicos quedaron pasmados al ver otra hermosa chica bajar del auto, esta tenia tambien el cabello rubio y mucho mas largo que la otra chica que suponian era su hermana, sus ojos eran muy azules e imponentes y tambien poseia una perfecta figura, a diferencia que esta estaba casi por completo vestida de negro y denotaba mas ser una chica rebelde, esta parecia ser mas seria, usaba unos audifonos y mostraba completo desinteres por lo que susedia a su alrrededor._

_las chicas se detuvieron un momento para ver la fachada de su nueva casa una de ellas sonrreia a mas no poder de ver tan bella casa la otra solo la miro fijamente y con una mirada seria solo se dispuso a entrar a la casa seguida de la otra joven. mientras tanto los 2 chicos al otro lado de la calle veian boquiabiertos alas 2 nuevas vecinas de yami hasta que desaparecieron por la entrada._

-¡Salio Doble!, una para mi la otra para ti, escoje- Joy tenia una cara de malicia mientras su amigo lo miraba con desaprobacion. -Responde rapido yami, o yo me quedo con las 2-

-Joy ya es tarde, mañana es el primer dia, si tanto te interesa conocerlas, ve tu, yo me voy ya- el chico que porfin reaccionaba despues de ver las 2 hermosas chicas recobro su mirada seria y comenzo a caminar hacia su casa, con una actitud que mostraba desinteres por conocer a las vecinas.

-Ok, ¡te dejo la decicion para mañana!, ¡Adios!- Gritaba el chico rubio mientras su amigo empezaba a entrar a su casa, a lo que este tomo camino ala suya que quedaba una cuadra mas adelante, no muy lejos.

_Asi termino el ultimo dia de vacaciones para lo estudiantes de la escuela de domino que apenas comenzaban a prepaparse para su primer dia, uno que muchos jamas creerian que cambiaria tanto con la llegada de 2 hermosas jovenes alparecer llenas de secretos._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Espero les haya gustado.

Sientanse libres de comentar.

¡Adios!


	2. Cual naufrago en medio del oceano

Hola, aquí presento y espero les guste el primer capitulo de mi primer fic Dark Girl.

que parece mas prologo parte 2 porque sale mas como va lo de la escuela etc...

El otro sale pronto ese promete ser mucho mejor.

...Capitulo 1: Cual naufrago en medio del océano...

Un hermoso amanecer marcaba el final de las vacaciones y el comienzo de otro año escolar lleno de sorpresas. era una mañana preciosa y aun varios estudiantes de la escuela domino dormían, otros comenzaban a prepararse para su primer día, arreglando su cabello, escogiendo los accesorios, otros le ponían poco interés aun en la cama.

La multitud aclamaba ¡tea! ¡tea! ¡tea!, el escenario estaba oscuro, y derrepente comenzó a sonar una canción de hip-hop que a todo el mundo le fascinaba y derrepente la luz de un reflector dejo ver a una linda chica, con un vestuario callejero que la hacia ver cool y rebelde, la verdad era que se veía bastante bien, ahí comenzó su baile que a todos fascino, ella se movía al ritmo y emoción de la canción hasta que la ultima nota dejo ver una pose perfecta que la izo quedar en la cima. todo el mundo aclamaba su nombre, en eso una voz se oyó por el altavoz, "Damas y caballeros ¡La reina de la escuela! ¡Tea Gardner", Todo el mundo alzo sus gritos, silbidos, y barras para la aludida. Pero en eso la figura de una chica bastante conocida apareció subiendo las escaleras con una sonrisa maliciosa y aplaudiendo burlona mente, en su mano tenia un micrófono y sarcásticamente grito: ¡Que viva la reina Tea! ¿Tea? aquí debe haber un error, me parece que alguien invisible no puede ser la reina, Invisible... Invisible..., Esa palabra retumbo en sus oídos como un eco infinito que comenzó a hacer suave, hasta que las voces de todos los espectadores se unieron haciendo de nuevo énfasis en la palabra en cuestión

¡invisible!... ¡Invisible!.. Invisible... Invisible...

¡Ring! ¡Ring! -

-AAAAAA- Se oyó un fuerte grito de la habitación de la castaña,y luego se oyó uno peor que venia del piso de abajo.

-Tea, ¡ Levántate!- Era su madre que desde hacia rato oía los sonidos fastidiosos de la alarma que al parecer la chica no oía.

Tea se sentó en la cama y tenia una perdida mirada...

-Fue un sueño, solo eso- Su cara cambio a una de tranquilidad hasta que recordó la hermosa primera parte- Hum... ¡Odio tener que pensar en cosas así!- a ella le fastidiaba el echo de que siempre envidio a las personas que gozaban de la popularidad incluso en alguna ocasión llego a recriminar a serenity sobre porque no le gustaba disfrutar mas de la popularidad que poseía. ella solo le decía que buscaba amigos de verdad que al parecer eran muy pocos ya que todos lo que se le acercaban solo buscaban un pedazo de su popularidad.

-¡Tea! ¡No quiero repetirte otra vez que bajes!- Su madre parecía algo enfurecida.

tea se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio así que se estiro y rápidamente salto de la cama directo ala ducha. Minutos después salio, se seco y tomo su uniforme que colgaba de un gancho tras la puerta. y se lo puso rápidamente. el uniforme consistía en: una camiseta blanca, una corbata azul oscura, una chaqueta azul oscura con botones dorados, al costado tenia el escudo de la escuela, una falda a cuadros tipo escocesa azul clara con muchas rayas en azul oscuro, medias azules oscuro, y zapatillas azul oscuro.

Se sentó en el espejo y se cepillo su cabello se puso unos aretes de un largo no mas de 2 centímetros (que era el máximo permitido) un anillo, se miro al espejo y reparo su apariencia.

-¡Detesto las tontas reglas de la escuela!, no puedo ponerme ni una gota de maquillaje en el rostro, ni usar accesorios como collares o manillas, la tonta falda del uniforme no puede pasar de 1 mano y media sobre la rodilla. Las demás chicas siempre incumplen las reglas y pocas veses las recriminan. y aun asi, en pocos dias vuelven a quebrantarlas. Yo no me atrevo a romper las reglas, Arg!, Aveses detesto tener prinsipios.- Decia tea molesta mientras pensaba en lo guapa que la verian los demas si en las escuela las reglas de apariencia no fueran tan estrictas.

Se levanto del tocador y bajo a desayunar.

-Primer dia... "Que emocion"- Pensaba sarcasticamente tea, asqueada de todo lo que tendria que soportar ese dia.

...Mientras tanto en la casa de los mutou...

Un chico guapo de nombre yami mutou dormia profundamente, su rostro tranquilo parecia no pensar en que ese era su primer dia de clases. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de adelante otro chico de nombre yugi mutou tambien dormia placidamente. Ambos chicos parecian muy despreocuopados hasta que llego ese alguien a sacarlos de su sueño tranquilo.

-¡Yugi, Yami!, Primer dia de clases ¡Arriba!- El abuelo de los chicos gritaba en la mitad del pasillo donde se encontraban ambas habitaciones. Al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de los 2 dio un fuerte suspiro y dijo -Bueno ellos se lo buscaron, lo bueno es que porfin estrenare eso, jeje- Reia el abuelo macabramente.

Minutos despues, volvio al lugar con una trompeta de ejercito en su mano, abro las puertas de los 2 cuartos, al verlos aun dormidos, rio denuevo, tomo la trompeta con ambas manos y soplo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

!Tatatatarara Tatarara Tarararara Tatata!

Del instrumento salio un ruido ensordecedor que iso que ambos chicos saltaran de sus camas y calleran al suelo dolorosamente.

-¡Arriba par de flojos!-

-Abuelo que te pasa, ¿De donde sacaste una trompeta?- Yugi se levanto irritado y fue a recriminar a su abuelo, mientras el otro chico solo tardo unos segundos en recuperarse de la caida, tambien iba a reclamar al abuelo hasta que recordo el dia que era, puso una mirada de asco mezclada con desilusion, solo se levanto de la cama y se dirijio ala ducha

El chico entro ala ducha y comenzo a pensar -Las vacaciones no fueron el descanso suficiente para alejarme de ese mundo, tener que volver ahi ...ser otro denuevo... Que pesadilla-

...2 Horas mas tarde...

El movimiento de la ciudad ya era mucho, gente dispuesta a ir a su trabajo, el trafico por las grades avenidas, y sobre todo ya se comenzaban a ver los estudiantes retomando labores academicas.

Cientos de estudiantes comenzaban a salir de sus casas a tomar el transporte publico, otros tenian la suerte de que sus padres los llevaran ala escuela, otros esperaban el bus de la escuela, y muchos simplemente caminaban disfrutando del hermoso sol que se podia apreciar esa mañana.

El movimiento mas grande en esos instantes era el de la escuela domino, repleto de estudiantes con uniformes azules, hablando por doquier, desde lejos se podia ver el enorme edificio central rodeado de otros mas pequeños y en el frente enormes areas verdes y unas cuantas canchas, todo esto rodeado una enorme maya alta que se podria identificar como de prision, claro para muchos la escuela era eso.

En la entrada cientos de chicos y chicas se saludaban reian charlaban, ninguno con interes o afan de entrar en la escuela. Se podia ver como se comenzaban a formar los grupos de siempre y se veia una que otra cara nueva, que era registrada de pies a cabeza, los chicos si que no tenian piedad con tan solo acercarse ala malla de la escuela ya comenzaban a hacerle pruebas al pobre chico o chica.

Tea gardener, comenzaba a llegar ala escuela y se puso un poco triste al no ver ninguna cara de alguno de sus amigos a su alrrededor, comenzaba a sentirse mal al verse sola rodeada de tantos grupos, Entonces decidio entrar en la escuela para ahorrarse la pena de que la vieran sola. Hasta que oyo a alguien gritar su nombre desde lejos, ella voltero y se alegro bastante al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Tea!- La chica se acercaba mas a ella pasando justo por el medio de todos los chicos de la escuela, la asmosfera cambio derrepente, se formo un gran silencio y todos derrepente voltearon a ver ala recien llegada al notar quien era.

Tea se entristeció y se puso un poco celosa al ver como todos le pusieron toda su atencion tan facilmente, y cuando ella entro ala escuela nadie se percato de su presencia.

-"Damas y Caballeros, aqui esta su birreina, nadie mas ni nadie menos que la grandiosa y guapa, Serenity weeler"- Pensaba tea imitando a cual presentador mientras veia el perfecto y admirado caminar de su mejor amiga.

Si birrreina ya que aun no aparecia la reina, cierto personaje que muchos estaban ansiando por ver, sus 2 mejores amigas o mas bien imitadoras, meylin y roxanne, esperaban impacientes a su "lider" ignorando por completo a serenity, todos lo demas la miraba con admiracion, las chicas le sonrreian y saludaban buscando alguna oportunidad, y los chicos babeaban amedida que pasaba junto a ellos otros la saludaban y unos pocos trabatan de hacerce los "interesantes".

-¡Tea!, Que bueno es verte, Como te fue en las vacaciones, porque no saliste conmigo- Serenty parecia no haberse pecatado de las miradas sobre ella, y que ahora la admosfera comenzaba a ponerse como antes.

-Normal, supongo que no ise nada interesante, y recuerda que fuimos al cine una vez-

-Pues no fue suficiente- Decia serenity fingiendo una cara de enojo.- ¿Porque estas tan seria? ¿Paso algo?

-No nada jaja, que cosas dices- Derrepente tea cambo su cara a una mas feliz y solto una risilla nerviosa, y buscaba desesperadamente un cambio de tema, no queria que su amiga se enterara que seguia celosa de su popularidad, es mas, que ha esas alturas todavia le importara el asunto.

-Am... ¿y tu hermano?... No lo veo, ¿no vienen juntos?- Decia desesperadamente tea.

-Asi el, me les adelante, viene con...-

Derrepente fue interrumpida, las miradas de todos derrepente se posaron denuevo en el inicio de la calle que daba ala escuela. y aparecieron 4 chicos en skates, haciendo geniales trucos, alo que eran alabados por todos los demas con gritos y aplausos.

Eran Joy, Bakura, tristan y Yami. Despues de unos minutos de fama pararon los trucos, tomaron sus skates y caminaron por el medio de la via y la admosfera volvio a tornarse como la de unos minutos.

Joy y tristan saludaban animicos a todos, y eran correspondidos con saludos geniales, en el medio se encontraban bakura y yami, bakura saludaba con un rostro pacifico y algo sonrriente a todo el que le agitara la mano, por su parte yami, se mantuvo fijo en su camino, con la mirada fria y seria.

Tea arrojo un pesado suspiro,-"Tan genial como siempre".

-Hola chicas- Yugi mutou llego justo donde veian las 2 chicas a los skaters para despertarlas del trance, serenity no tardo mucho en esto y saludo amablemente al chico.

-Hola yugi, ¿como estas?- Serenity no escucho el saludo de su amiga y al dirijirle la mirada noto que aun continuaba en el trance, viendo fijamente al chico mas popular de la escuela que pasaba justo al frente de ella. aunque rapidamente recobro el conocimiento al notar que el le daba la espalda alejandose acompañado de bakura.

-!Hola¡- Dijeron a coro joy y tristan.

-...-

-Pss! Tea estas con nosotros- Le susurro serenity a la chica.

-A... Hola Yugi, joy, tristan- Dijo tea

-Te pasa algo, te veo algo perdida- Le dijo yugi mirandola algo preocupado.

-a no, nada, nada, jeje -oye de donde saliste, viniste solo, no te vi con tu hermano.-dijo tea algo desesperada, no queria que se enteraran que babeaba por yami mutou, aunque serenity ya lo supiera.

Mientras que los demas chicos charlaban sobre las vacaciones tea se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-"Cada año se ve mejor, no, tal vez el no verlo en todas las vacaciones me izo extrañarlo mas, aaaaa, es tan lindo, esa mirada que tiene, aaaaaa. Un segundo, extrañar, si nisiquiera lo conosco, como extrañar a una persona de la que no sabes nada, nesesito un plan, una estrategia para que este año se entere de quien soy, y quizas... Bueno primero lo primero, pero que podria hacer, es el chico mas popular, y yo ni llego a ser del tercer grupo de la piramide social, Hum... si tan solo fuera mas popular seria mas facil, ademas me estoy olvidando de algo importante esa vivian..."-

y sus palabras actuaron como magia, por tercera vez en el dia, todos abrieron el paso ala reina de la escuela, la gran vivian wong, sus dos imitadoras caminaban en perfecto triangulo a un paso atras de la reina, solo les faltaba a los demas hacer reverencia. hasta que la chica llego ala entrada de la escuela, ella dio media vuelta para ver a sus "subditos", lanzo la mirada de superioridad, mezclada con felicidad, y entro ala escuela.

Luego apareció la figura de la subdirectora en la entrada con un megáfono y lanzo un grito. -¡Todos los estudiantes dirigirse alas graderías del coliseo atrás de la escuela!- Sin expresión alguna apago el megáfono y entro de nuevo. alo que todos la siguieron para evitar castigos el primer día.

...Cuando al fin todos estaban dentro de la escuela...

Todos lo estudiantes de la escuela se encontraban ya sentados en las gradas y había un gran ruido por todo el auditorio, tea, serenity, joy, tristan y yugi se encontraban juntos y charlando sobre el año que vendría, unos cuantos chismes y la pregunta de todos los años, si habían estudiantes nuevos, y si que habían.

Una vieja señora, que era la rectora de la institución se paro justo en medio de la cancha, nadie le presto atención, hasta que un sonido ensordecedor proveniente del micrófono izo callar a todos.

-Buenos días estudiantes, y sean todos bienvenidos a otro que espero sea magnifico año, también demosle todos una cálida bienvenida a los nuevos, ahora comencemos el año con nuestro himno escolar-...

-Ahora unas palabras y recomendaciones para el año de mi mano derecha la subdirectora Marshall-

-Buenos días alumnos bienvenidos, quiero comenzar este primer día recalcando las normas de la escuela, empezando primeramente por el uso del uniforme y...- La subdirectora continuaba hablando sin parar de las miles de reglas de la escuela, como puntualidad, lenguaje etc...

Durante la larga charla se oían fastidiosos murmullos de los chicos populares o mas bien de vivian, refutando todas y cada una de las reglas que decía la subdirectora mientras que se pegaba del brazo de yami de manera tan ovia que hasta al mismo chico se le notaba que le desagradaba ya que este ni siquiera se limitaba a contestarle.

-"No soporto verte ahí, se que no te agrada estar ahí"-Pensaba tea viendo al chico de sus sueños rodeado de gente que en verdad solo lo buscaba por por la popularidad que tenia, este tenia una mirada seria pero un tanto triste, -"Se que tu quieres estar aquí con joy, tristan, tu hermano... ¿Conmigo?... Hass que ridícula llego a ser aveces"-

-Bueno estudiantes para terminar, ya pueden ir a ver su grupo, las listas están pegadas en...- Nadie dejo terminar a la subdirectora, todos se abalanzaron a donde era ovio que estaban las listas de los grupos, todos se amontonaron y se aplastaban mutuamente en un intento tonto de encontrar su nombre en una lista.

Este año habían 2 grupos de décimo grado tea intentaba de ver su nombre pero cada vez que trataba de acercarse era rechazada por la gente y no podía avanzar.

-Quítense del paso ¡Ahora!- Grito vivian wong justo detrás de tea. lo único que isieron los demás fue abrir un camino justo frente a ella, esta paso triunfante por el estrecho camino, vio su nombre, y seguida por sus imitadoras salieron del lugar rumbo al salón, e inmediatamente todos volvieron a amontonarse en la lista.

Pasado un rato cuando ya casi no quedaban chicos amontonados tea se acerco ala lista repitiendo sin parar -Que me toque con el, que me toque con el, Por favor, es el primer paso de mi plan- Tea durante el discurso tuvo suficiente tiempo para idear un largo plan donde podría conocer y quizás enamorar a yami mutou y el primer paso era ese.

Se acerco ala lista e inmediata e internamente soltó un fuerte grito -AAAAA " Si, Plan fase 1 completa"-

Luego de que los demás vieran sus nombres en la lista, se sorprendieron y alegraron de saber que todos compartían el mismo salón y juntos se dirigieron a el.

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban llenos de personas charlando aun -"De que tanto tienen que hablar, son solo 2 meses de vacaciones ¿Que tanto puedes hacer en ese tiempo?, Hass.-Pensaba tea mientras veía asqueada a algunos de los chicos populares.

Todo esto hasta que por segunda vez paso ese apuesto chico frente a ella, pero justo como la primera vez, este no la noto.

-¡Todos a sus aulas! o los dejo en detención a todos- Grito la subdirectora.

Tea izo cazo al llamado y seguida por sus amigos entro al salón donde el primer vistazo la dejo pasmada, de ahí empezaba mal el año.

ahí se veía perfectamente la figura de vivian wong siendo rodeada por todos lo chicos del salón, algunas chicas populares y sus 2 imitadoras, todos estos oyendo las fascinantes vacaciones de vivian entre este grupo se veía a yami, oyendo a vivian mas no haciéndole caso, si, ya que su mirada perecia estar en cualquier lugar menos en donde vivian creía.

cuando el grupo de amigos entro el salón todos los chicos que estaban alrededor de vivian voltearon a ver a serenity, cosa que molesto a vivian, ahí fue cuando la pesadilla para tea comenzó.

-Vaya hola serenity- Dijo vivian con un cínico tono.

-Hola vivian, que bueno verte- Respondió serenity cordialmente, pero añadio un poco de sarcasmo en la ultima frase.

-Serenity, querida este año espero que todo sea distinto entre nosotras, ya sabes crear alguna alianza ¿No te gustaría?, pero me parece que deverias cuidar mas con quien andas- En eso miro a tea despectivamente. a esto tea miro al suelo, mientras tanto serenity le puso una mirada asesina a vivian.

-Waw vivian, de verdad que nunca cambias, entiende, entre mas lejos este de ti mejor, yo ando con quien quiere en verdad estar conmigo, ¿Verdad tea?- Le lanzo serenity a vivian, esta solo puso una mirada rencorosa y luego desinteresada mente volteo.

-Tu te lo pierdes, al menos yo no tengo que andar con cargas.- Tea no decía nada, solo mantenía la mirada baja, serenity la tomo del brazo y la alejo lo mas posible de ese grupito.

-Aaaaa, ¡La odio tanto, que hay que hacer para mantener cerrada esa odiosa boca!-Serenity hablaba enfurecida mientras tea estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

-"Ya estoy acostumbrada, desde primaria vivian siempre me a molestado para sentirse superior, supongo que ya no me molesta tanto como antes, pero, aun no me sigue gustando nada que pase, si tan solo fuera popular, ese grupo de chicos estarían ahora a mi alrededor y lejos de esa bruja"-

Mientras tea soñaba despierta, otros en ese momento estaban deseando tener menos de ese extraño "don" llamado popularidad.

-"Estar rodeado de estas personas, escuchar mas y mas cuentos, obviamente falsos de vivian, todo esto es tan aburrido, y sobre todo tedioso tener que fingir que te interesa"- Yami ya se estaba hartando de estar alrededor de esas personas que solo presumían y presumían hasta que echo un vistazo y vio a joy y a tristan al otro lado del salón hablando con serenity y esa otra chica que vivian había acabado de atacar, así que pensó.

-"¡Suficiente!, no me importa lo que digan me salgo de aquí- Derrepente yami, se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y se dirijo al pequeño grupo del otro lado del salón, el grupo que si reía y donde se notaba que todos disfrutaban de la compañía de los otros.

-"¡No puede ser posible!, ¡viene para acá!, sera hoy el día, hoy lo conoceré, ¡por fin!- Tea pensaba ansiosa mientras veía como el guapo chico sin descuidar su imponente caminar y su seria mirada se dirija hacia ellos.

Los demás chicos del grupo de los populares se le quedaron viendo atónitos cuando yami se alejo así de simple en medio de la charla de vivian, y ahora se dirija hacia el otro pequeño grupo.

Lastimosamente no logro llegar, una señora de no muy avanzada edad entro al salón e inmediatamente les dijo a todos los estudiantes que tomaran asiento.

-Por favor siéntense, el tiempo para charlar termino, quiero silencio total-

Todos los que estaban de pie no tuvieron mas opción que la de sentarse.

-"¿Que? ¡No!, Estaba apunto de llegar, era la oportunidad perfecta y esa vieja lo arruino todo, ¡aaaaa!- Tea estaba apunto de matar con la mirada ala profesora . mientras algunos de los chicos se tomaban su tiempo para sentarse. vio como yami se sentaba en la silla justo al lado de la suya. cosa que pareció no gustarle a vivian, y casi hace derretir a tea.

En eso se vio al pequeño hermano de yami entrar muy agitado al salón, derrepente se paro en medio del grupito y mientras los demás veían con curiosidad, agitado trataba de decir algo.

-...Chicos... Hay... una... y es...-

-¿Que?- soltaron con cara confundida, joy, tristan, tea y serenity mientras yami intentaba oír disimuladamente.

-...Lo que pasa es que hay una...-

-¡ Suéltalo ya por dios!- Le grito tristan.

-Señor mutou, que son estas horas de llegar, ademas de que llega tarde viene a hacer desorden, tome asiento por favor- La profesora se paro justo detrás del chico, y le señalo el asiento al frente de su hermano.

-Ahora que por fin todos están en orden supongo que...-

y así todos los estudiantes se prepararon para un largo discurso de primer día por parte de la profesora.

Mientras tanto por los pasillos avanzaba una hermosa chica, de larga y bella cabellera rubia y ojos azules. muchos estudiantes que aun estaban por los pasillos se le quedaban viendo pasmados, mientras tanto ella se veía segura y fría, pero lo que en verdad pasaba en su mente era completamente diferente a lo que mostraba en su exterior.

Se acerco a una puerta que tenia la inscripción de Décimo A, y se detuvo unos segundos. Soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-"Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, solo trata de cambiar un poco tu fachada exterior y todo saldrá bien, espero".- Dijo para si algo nerviosa, y con un movimiento de la mano toco la puerta del salón.

-"Aquí voy"-

-...-¡Wooooow!-...-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero les haya gustado por favor recomendaciones para mejorar.

disculpen la mala ortografía del otro capitulo, en mi portátil no tengo world así que busque otra alternativa para corregir la ortografía de verdad que me gusta mostrar las cosas lo mejor posible.

Espero no me odien por tratar tan mal a tea.

En el otro cap que subiré muy pronto, sale por fin may y anelis. esta ultima la protagonista junto con yami.

Gracias por leer.


	3. ¿Quien es ella?

Hola, Aquí presentando el siguiente cap. Lamento la tardanza, ya lo tenia listo y no se porque no lo subía, pero como ya es fin de semana tengo tiempo de sobra (Espero), pero desde este mismo momento me voy a poner a escribir el otro ya que hasta ahora me gusta como va la historia tengo muchas ideas y ya va a comenzar a historia en si.

Disfruten del capitulo, Recuerden que los reviews le sacan siempre a uno una sonrisa: D

Gracias a los 3 que me dejaron review en especial a Akira Croos Que gracias a ella me acorde de subir el Cap. xD y me dieron mas ganas de escribir el otro.

...Capitulo 2: ¿Quien es ella?...

-Cielos cuanto piensa callarse- Joy llevaba repitiendo la misma frase desde hace 20 minutos de largo parloteo por parte de la profesora.

-Las reglas para el uso del uniforme siguen siendo las mismas, no olviden llegar a tiempo todos los días porque si pasan de 4 atrasos...- la profesora fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta

Toc... Toc...

En el rostro de la profesora se noto que sabia de quien se trataba, así que camino lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que conozcan a un... perdón una de las únicas 2 estudiantes nuevas este año en decimo-

En el salón comenzó el desastre, ya que comenzaron los murmullos de todos preguntándose de quien se trataría.

-Por favor sean buenos con ella y háganla sentir bienvenida- En eso abrió la puerta, y dejo ver a una hermosa chica.

-Pasa, bienvenida-

-Wooow- Fue lo único que soltó el salón entero y abrió paso a muchos más murmullos

La chica no cambio su semblante serio ni hablaba, solo paso por la puerta, su rostro tenia la mirada fría y fija en su camino.

-Párate al frente y preséntate por favor-

La chica caminaba de frente al escritorio y al llegar justo al frente y al medio del salón se dio la vuelta, su hermoso cabello largo y dorado se movió magníficamente conforme dio una esplendorosa vuelta. Los chicos la miraban hipnotizados, Vivian trataba con todas sus fuerzas de matarla con la mirada, detestaba que la atención de todos los chicos callera sobre otra chica, como cuando pasaba con serenity.

La chica en medio del salón miraba seria, tenia el aspecto de una chica rebelde, ya que tenia todo el uniforme de la escuela modificado a una manera oscura: sus zapatos y medias eran negros, su falda, aunque no vulgar violaba el limite de altura y tenia un cinturón negro con algunos taches plateados y en la esquina colgaba un llavero de cadenas con piedras en negro, su chaleco estaba completamente ajustado dejando ver una figura esplendida, los botones eran dorados con el centro negro, de su cuello colgaba un collar de calavera, en sus manos tenia puestos unos guantes de maya negros cortos, un anillo negro en su mano derecha y muchas manillas de distintos diseños en negro y plateado, su cabello era completamente liso y dorado y le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cintura, tenia unas cuantas partes tinturadas en negro, su rostro resaltaba gracias a sus imponentes ojos azules que eran rodeados por líneas en color negro perfectamente trazadas y largas pestañas también en negro, sus mejillas sonrosas era el único toque de color que tenia ya que el resto de ella era oscuro.

-...Hola... Soy anelis Valentine-La chica soltó esto ultimo con rapidez sin cambiar su mirada. El publico solo podía decir wow mientras seguían viéndola fijamente, esto en el interior de la chica la intimidaba bastante pero se negaba a mostrarlo, así que siguió de pie al frente orando porque esto terminara pronto.

-Señorita, ya que es nueva, la regla de oro es nada de tecnología en el salón de clase, por favor guarde los audífonos- La profesora veía pasmada ala nueva estudiante no solo porque parecía ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, también porque todo su aspecto era completamente rebelde y atentaba con todas las firmes reglas de la escuela.

La chica guardo los audífonos con desinterés en su mochila negra con letras y detalles en blanco, en la esquina tenia diferentes llaveros con nombres de diversas bandas de rock.

-Gracias, ya puedes sentarte, hay un lugar... a si, frente a vivian wong-

Vivian la seguía con la mirada llena de odio, anelis solo camino lentamente hacia el lugar pensando-"justo en medio del salón tiene que ser una broma"- aun todos la seguían con la mirada, incluyendo a cierto chico que también pareció impresionarle bastante la belleza de la chica, pero en especial esa personalidad.

-¡Pss!, yami- joy llamaba al chico que seguía en trance, de repente este le lanzo un papel al ojo.

-¡a! ¡Que quieres joy!- Respondió yami enfadado, ya consiente de nuevo.

-¿Esa no es una de tus nuevas vecinas?, oportunidad a la vista...-

-¡Weeler, Mutou!, ¿Algo que compartir con la clase?- Grito la profesora asiendo que por fin las miradas de todos dejaran en paz ala chica que suspiro aliviada y se dirigieron a los dos chicos.

-Disculpe Profesora- Respondió firme y cortésmente yami, asiendo suspirar encantadas todas las chicas del salón excepto cierta chica oscura.

La profesora siguió hablando, mientras tanto tea estaba muy distraída mirando a yami, pero de pronto su mirada se deslizo hacia la chica nueva, -"que genial se ve, esa actitud, y esa apariencia"- No pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa, ya que seguía siendo admirada por todos los chicos del salón.

-"Porque diablos siguen mirándome, cuando rayos podre salir de aquí, quiero encontrar un lugar donde nadie me mire así, como la chica de atrás sus miradas asesinas me están cansando, como quisiera ponerla en su lugar, pero si me atrevo a actuar así todo será como en la otra escuela y eso es lo que menos quiero"-

Por fin de salida, muchos chicos estaban dispuestos rodear ala nueva, pero ella preparada para esto se levanto rápidamente de su silla, tomo su bolso, se lo colgó y camino con paso relajado ala puerta mientras sacaba sus audífonos, salió de allí, y ya nadie podía verla.

-Oye yami que vamos a hacer hoy- Bakura se le paro al frente a yami, de repente otros chicos populares comenzaron a rodearlo.

Viéndose atrapado, quiso resignarse hasta que llego su salvador

-Yami vámonos se nos hace tarde- Dijo joy abriéndose paso entre el circulo en torno a yami.

-Quien te crees que...- Soltó bakura enfadado, al voltear se confundió al ver que yami ya no estaba allí.

-¿Tarde para que?- Decía mientras era arrastrado por Tristán.

-Caya y camina- le dijo yugi.

-Gracias- Dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa.

...

Mientras tanto serenity y tea caminaban por lo pasillos, tea tenia la mirada perdida.

-¿Tea hola? ¿Que tienes?- Decía serenity mientras trataba de captar su atención desde hacia ya rato.

-Eh... ah... Nad...- De repente choco con alguien, fue un mal choque ya que cayo al suelo y su todas las cosas de su bolso se regaron.

-Ten más cuidado- Dijo enfadada serenity, al chico que también venia algo distraído.

-ah... Yo lo siento mucho- Dijo el chico agachándose y comenzando a recoger todas las cosas.

-...auch...- Dijo tea entreabriendo los ojos, pero al ver el rostro de quien recogía las cosas en su bolso, quedo completamente paralizada.

El chico giro su rostro, para tratar de disculparse, y al toparse con el rostro hipnotizado de la chica de aspecto tierno y amigable quiso sonreírle pero prefirió quedársele viendo un momento más.

Por el pasillo mientras tanto todos veían y murmuraban por la escena del momento.

Yami se percato de esto y continúo recogiendo las cosas con más rapidez, se levanto y le dirigió la mano ala chica.

-Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa,...ah...- puso una mirada, que demostraba algo de esfuerzo por tratar de recordar su nombre.

-Tea- Respondió la chica.

-Tea, Estas bien- Decía el chico cordialmente, mientras le pasaba el bolso.

-Si, Gracias- Decía mientras lo recibía, -También fue mi culpa lo siento- y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al chico.

Aunque ambos sintieron un pequeño impulso por conocerse en ese instante, una chica miraba celosa la escena y les izo una señal a sus 2 amigas dispuestas a terminar con eso.

-Chicos y chicas, me ponen atención- dijo meylin, sobre una silla,-Como notaran en la lista de popularidad de el año pasado que esta en esa pared, la reina sigue siendo, ¡Vivian wong!-

El pasillo se lleno de aplausos y gritos de euforia por la chica, que se dispuso a subir triunfante ala silla, esto para tea y yami era rutinario y molesto, ver a vivían presumir triunfante su posición, y aclarar sus reglas.

-Gracias a todos y todas, me hace feliz seguir siendo la numero uno, los amo a todos, y espero este año sea...- y en esto alguien choco con la silla haciendo que esta temblara un poco y vivian callera de ella, pero no sin aprovechar la situación y lanzarse a los brazos de yami.

-¡oh yami gracias!- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, en esto tea se alejo un poco de ellos y se junto con serenity.

-No es nada- Yami resignado la atrapo, pero ahora comenzaba a fastidiarle el comportamiento de vivian, así que izo lo que pudo para apartarla un poco de el, lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que esta se volteo para buscar desesperadamente el causante de su caída.

-¡Quien fue! ¡Quien me empujo! ¡Que de la cara ya!- Grito completamente enfurecida vivian a lo que todos giraron en dirección a quien parecía ser la responsable.

Una hermosa chica rubia de hermosos y tiernos ojos azules, con su uniforme perfectamente colocado, se veía un tanto preocupada. -Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intensión, solo tropecé con...- Pero la arrogante chica no la dejo terminar.

-¡Cállate! no me interesan tus historias, ¡lo isiste apropósito!-

En eso muchas personas comenzaron a molestar a la chica con comentarios como:

-Como te atreves a hacerle eso ala reina-

-Que grosera-

-Perdedora-

-Envidiosa-

La pobre chica estaba a punto de romper en llanto y huir de allí, hasta que llego alguien que iba a ponerle fin al show.

-Que sucede aquí- Era anelis, que escucho el fuerte ruido y al ver que su hermana no llegaba ala salida decidió ir a buscarla.

Todos se sorprendieron al verla, pero vivian por su parte la ignoro por completo y se acerco a la otra rubia y la miro amenazadoramente.

-Te hundiré si vuelves a atentar contra mi ya veras- Dijo vivian casi al oído pero mas de 1 pudo oírla,

-Quien te crees que eres- Dijo la rubia oscura.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Tu me estas hablando a mi? y es mas me preguntas que quien me creo, Ok solo por que son nuevas les aclarare algo- de repente señalo ala pared -Ese papel en esta escuela significa quien tiene el poder de hablar, y ven el nombre que esta en la cima, ¡Pues es el mío!, así es, soy la reina de esta escuela y hay ciertas reglas que deben cumplir, si tienen cuidado tal vez no quedaran mas abajo de lo que creo que ya están- a esto ultimo le agrado una mirada arrogante que termino por acabar de enfurecer a anelis, ya no resistía mas, tenia que ponerla en su lugar.

Todos los que estaban en el pasillo miraban con atención, sintiendo lastima por las pobres chicas nuevas que estaba a punto de ser pisoteadas por la reina, pero anelis no se dejaría vencer, mientras la otra chica, miraba al suelo algo triste, todos se sorprendieron al ver como anelis con su fría mirada se dirijo hacia la pared donde se encontraba pegada la lista de popularidad con el nombre de vivian en un gran titulo; se dedico a observarla unos minutos y luego con un rápido movimiento arranco el papel de la pared y arrugo hasta convertirlo en una bola de papel. Volteo de nuevo hacia vivian y la miro fijamente, esta se había quedado estática al igual que todos boquiabiertos al ver la reciente acción de la chica nueva.

-No me importa quien seas, o quien te creas, Nadie me habla así ni me dice que hacer- En esto le arrojo el papel a vivian esta solo se le quedo viendo furiosa. Anelis dio media vuelta y camino al final del pasillo esplendorosamente mientras a su paso todos se abrían formándole un caminito.

-Hay tienes tu merecido- le dijo la otra chica rubia y se dispuso a seguir a anelis.

Vivian seguía quieta y hervía de furia, todos solo esperaban que hiciera algo, pero lo único que dijo fue -Roxanne, Meylin- Llamo a sus amigas y formaron su triangulo y forzaron a todos a abrirles camino, y salieron del lugar con paso orgulloso.

-"Esa chica me las pagara, conocerá que nadie se mete con vivian wong, la reina."-

...

-Esa chica no sabe en que se metió- Dijo tea a su amiga.

-Es genial, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a hablarse así a vivian, ya se que me cae bien- Dijo serenity con una gran sonrisa.

...

-Esta loca- Dijo bakura, -Se cree demasiado.

-Tiene agallas- Dijo Tristán

-Es genial- Dijo yugi -Alguien que fije sus propias reglas, eso debe ser entretenido de ver-.

-Que hermosas- Aun babeaba joy.

-Es muy diferente a otras chicas, ¿Quien es ella?- Dijo lleno de curiosidad yami

OOoOoOooOoOOoOooOoOoO

Gracias por leer.

No esperen mucho el otro cap., prometido que se sube a más tardar el domingo.

Bye


	4. Mantente en tu propio camino

Hola, Espero el tercer capitulo sea de su agrado.

Por lo visto subo los capitulos 1 vez ala semana, pero si me es posible tratare de subirlos mas seguido ya que me esta gustando esta historia.

Pero por otro lado estoy pensando en escribir otras historias de este anime asi que no prometo nada pero por ahora se mantiene lo de 1 cap por semana.

Porfavor envien reviews, aunque sea solo 1 me hace feliz leerlo :)

oOoOOooOOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoo OoOOoooooOOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoo OOoooO

...Capitulo 3: Este es mi camino así que mantente en el tuyo...

La tarde comenzaba a caer en la ciudad domino, dos hermosas rubias caminaban sin preocupación alguna por las calles, una de ellas de aspecto dulce y encantador que tenia aire de felicidad y paz, la otra de mirada seria rodeada por un aura fría, tenia la mirada perdida y se podría decir que un poco triste.

-Lo volviste a hacer- Dijo la chica dulce.

-Supongo que no era tan fácil como lo pensé- Dijo sin ánimos con la vista en el suelo.

-Anelis, nada es fácil, eres como eres y eso no creo que nunca cambie, por cierto gracias por salvarme algo de orgullo-

-Deberías saber cuidarte sola, igual hice eso porque la chica no dejo de mirarme amenazador amente toda la mañana, y ya tenia ganas de ponerla en su lugar- Respondió con algo de ira pero ala vez orgullo.

-Lo ves nunca cambiaras-

-Quizás sea bueno que no cambie, pero al menos me gustaria que los demás me trataron de manera distinta de vez en cuando, no como si fuera a lastimarlos, después de todo jamas lo hará, nadie me ha provocado hasta tal punto-

May soltó una risilla ante lo ultimo pero la otra chica continuo con su frió semblante mientras se alejaban por la larga calle camino a casa.

...Calles después...

-"esa vivian wong se cree mucho por ser "bonita" solo tiene cabello largo y negro, y ojos verdes, cualquiera puede ser linda con 30 kilos de maquillaje sobre la cara, ya estoy sonando mas celosa de lo normal, en fin... no me desagrado todo lo que paso hoy... ¡Se me quedo viendo! ¡aaaaa! de cerca su rostro se ve 1000 veces mas lindo, lastima que vivian nos interrumpiera, hubiera iniciado mi plan para conocerlo en ese mismo instante, no soporto mas que vivían este en sima de el a cada rato, además a el se le nota que también le fastidia tenerla encima todo el día"- Tea se encontraba boca arriba sobre su cama meditando todo sobre su primer día, en especial con la imagen de cierto chico que no podía borrar de su mente.

-Que tengo que hacer para acercarme a el- Pensó unos segundos, pero la respuesta era obvia -Quitar a vivian del camino, Sin embargo jamas me atrevería a llevarle la contraria, seria suicidio social y de por si ya estoy mal socialmente, no conozco a nadie que la aya...- En eso la imagen de la oscura chica nueva paso rápidamente por su mente.

-Ella era muy linda, y sobre todo fría y... ¿Valiente?, lo que iso es fuera de lo común... No sabe en lo que se metió-

...

-¡Quien se creyó! esa, esa, esa niñita oscura- Dudo una chica de largo cabello negro, que se movía frenética y presumida ante sus 2 amigas, sobre el nombre de la persona que hozo ponerle frente.

-¡Me dejo en ridículo frente a toda la escuela!-

-Ella es nueva, quizá ni sabia lo que decía- Decía desesperada mente roxanne mientras movía sus manos tratando de calmar a vivian.

-Obvio sabia lo que hacia, estuve viéndola horrible toda la clase anterior, quería desquitarse y aprovecho la oportunidad, ¡Esto no se queda así!-

-Tienes razón vivian, hay que hacerle ver quien manda en la escuela y que todos olviden lo de ayer- Dijo desafiante meylin

-Así es meylin, Todos olvidaran lo de ayer y a esa niñita jamas se le olvidara quien soy y sobre todo, nadie la recordara- Pensó vivian aun llena de ira por como la miraban todos cuando la presentaron al frente de la clase, si había algo que no soportaba era que alguien le robara toda la atención.

...

Fue una noche larga, en especial para una chica nueva, pensando en la reacción que recibiría por parte de sus compañeros al día siguiente por su actitud frente ala mas popular de la escuela.

También para un chico que desesperadamente deseaba ser olvidado por los populares y pasarlo bien con sus 2 mejores amigos y su hermano.

...

La mañana al fin llego y con esto todos los habitantes de la ciudad de domino comenzaban sus labores diarias. la calles se comenzaba a llenar de personas camino a sus trabajos o de jóvenes llendo a clases.

-Oye, escuche el espectáculo que diste en los pasillos- Dijo yugi a su hermano.

-Te refieres a que choque con una chica, ahora todo lo que hago es un show- Dijo serio y resignado yami.

-Pues si, se supone que eres el mas popular de la escuela, además te le quedaste viendo un rato largo, y se supone que estas tras vivian- Yugi dijo esto ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa picara.

-¡Claro que no!- Espeto un poco molesto.-No estoy tras vivian, ella es demasiado fastidiosa, no somos nada y aun así cree que puede controlar con quien hablo-

-Porque tu la dejas, deberías pasar mas tiempo con nosotros, la pasamos mucho mejor-

-Eso es cierto, pero la chica es como un chicle- A esto ultimo ambos hermanos soltaron una pequeña carcajada.-Por cierto, tu conoces ala chica de ayer verdad-

-Si ella es tea gardner, apenas nos conocimos el año pasado, pero me agrada bastante, puedo presentártela si quieres, aunque creo que ya te conoce bastante- Dijo esto ultimo entre dientes en un susurro para si.

-¿Que?-

-¡Nada!

-Si me gustaría conocerla, la había visto antes contigo y anda mucho con ustedes verdad-

-Si, se conoce desde hace mucho con joy y tristan y serenity, ademas ha estado contigo en el mismo salon desde hace años-

-¿Enserio? ¿porque no hemos hablado antes entonces?-

-Tonto-

-Disculpa- ha esto utimo yugi echo a correr y yami lo persiguio rumbo ala escuela.

-"Estos son los mometos que me gusta vivir; sin tener que aparentar ser alguien diferente"- Penso yami con una pequeña sonrisa mientras corria tras yugi.

...

Mientras tanto en un lujoso auto iban en la parte de atras 2 hermosas chicas.

-Anelis no me gusta como llevas puesto el uniforme- Le dijo una vieja señora a una oscura chica.

-Así me gusta- Respondió con desgano y firme la chica mientras veia por la ventana con sus audifonos puestos.

-Mira a tu hermana, ella si respeta las normas-

-Podrías ser un poco mas decente hermana, o quieres empezar mal otra vez en la escuela- Dijo may con tono un tanto arrogante a su hermana.

-Como sea- Respondió con su semblante frio, en eso volteo la vista a el retrovisor de adelante donde pudo ver el rostro frió y un tanto molesto de su abuela, no pudo evitar entristecerse un tanto ya que era la mirada que demostraba su inconformismo hacia ella, algo bastante usual.

-Llegamos- Dijo la anciana.

-Gracias abuela que tengas un buen día- Dijo animicamente may y se bajo del auto.

Anelis estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de su lado hasta que oyó la voz de su abuela.

-Mas te vale comportarte estoy cansada de tu rebeldía- Anelis seguía viendo esa fría y molesta mirada por el retrovisor, y sin siquiera responder o despedirse salio del auto. este enseguida emprendió marcha.

-Que tengas un buen día- Se susurro así misma mientras veía el auto alejarse, después emprendió marcha al interior de la escuela.

...En el salón de clase...

Tea estaba sentada en una silla mirando la madera de tabla, mientras oía el parloteo de vivian detrás, cosa que le fastidiaba bastante hasta que llego su salvadora.

-Hola tea- Dijo serenity.

-¡Hola!- Dijo joy en un salto, para abrazar a tea.

-Hola Joy, Serenity- Dijo con dificultad.- ¡Quita te joy!.

-Que mala-

-Lo Siento- y le sonrió al chico, dándole un abrazo normal y luego a serenity.

-Hola chicos-

-Hola yugi- Dijeron a coro. Este empezó a ver por todos lados buscando a alguien.

-A Quien buscas yugi- Pregunto tea

-Espera y veras, ¡Oye donde te metiste!- Grito yugi buscando a su hermano, este estaba distraido charlando con tristan en la silla de al lado.

-Hola tea, serenity, yugi y joy- Les grito tristan.

yami estaba sentando sintiéndose un tanto fuera de lugar, ya que de ahi solo se hablaba con los chicos, y ambas chicas lo miraban con un tanto de curiosidad.

-Creo que ustedes 3 no se conocen aun- Dijo yugi mirando a tea, serenity y yami.

-Yami ellas son tea y serenity, chicas el es yami-

-Gusto en conocerlas- Dijo cortésmente, a lo que tea sentía que se derretía.

-Igual- Respondió serenity que al ver que tea no contestaba nada sino que se quedo babeando al chico que comenzaba a incomodar se, le dio un disimulado codazo.

-Ah, si, Igual- "Que tonta, baja te de tu nube tea"- Pensó mordiéndose la lengua.

-Ustedes ya se conocen, si se dieron tremenda conocida en los pasillos ayer- Dijo joy, con animo de fastidiar los.

-Ah, si... Lo Siento de nuevo...-Dijo algo avergonzado yami.

-No fue nada, los 2 íbamos distraidos-

-Supongo- y le dio una pequeña sonrisa ala fascinada chica, que al fin comenzaba a conocer.

Cuando se empezó a crear un silencio un tanto incomodo fue cuando la chica que muchos esperaban ver entro al salón.

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya, miren quien se atrevió a dar la cara- Dijo desafiante melany mientras se le acercaba lentamente a anelis y se paraba a su derecha.

-Acaso vienes de defensora de los pobres hoy tambien- Dijo arrogantemente roxanne parandose a su izquiera.

-Porque no me repites lo de ayer, ya sabes lanzarme papel, hacertela altanerita- Decia vivian mientras se le acercana lentamente, estaba acorralada.

-"Tranquila anelis, no abras la boca"- Trataba de calmarse internamente mientras en el exterior miraba friamente al frente donde se habia parado vivan, ahora se habia convertido en una batalla de miradas.

-Deja de fastidiarla- Refuto molesta serenity alo que el salon que ya estaba completo de estudiantes volteo a verla sorprendidos, inclusive tea trato de sentarta pero serenity se opuso y camino firme hacia vivian.

-Hay ahora todos quieren ser defensores de los pobres-

-Deja las tonterias, que te ganas con fastidiar ala nueva-

-La chica nueva nesesita una leccion de modales por parte de mua, ayer se porto muy mal pero creo que la perdonare solo por ser nueva y que se le nota por encimita que las reglas no le pegan- Dijo burlonamete vivian echadole una mirada despectiva ala chica de pies a cabeza, mientras todos veian la escena fijamente.

-Estas en lo correcto, las reglas no me pegan- Se escucho una voz, y todos posaron su mirada en la rubia.

-¿Disculpa? Que tratas de decir- Dijo algo confundida vivian.

-Nadie me dice que hacer, asi que si tratas de vengarte por lo de ayer espero que te pongas comoda porque te vas a tardar-

-Wow- Solto a coro el aula entera, viendo como por segunda vez vivian era contrariada.

-Mira niña, si crees que me vas a dejar en ridiculo por segunda vez ya...- y un dedo se poso sobre su boca en signo de que se callara, esto por parte de anelis.

-Metete con alguien que si te quiera seguir los sermones, Yo por mi parte seguire en mi camino y tu quedate en el tuyo- Dijo con la mirada mas seria que jamas nadie de los presentes habia visto, Despues se abrio paso entre las 2 imitadoras de vivian y con un paso alejo a vivian de su camino, siguio con paso firme y se sento elegantemente en su asiento cologando su bolso en un lado.

Vivian estaba parada con la cara roja de ira, con una pose pasmada y con la vista puesta en la chica que era observada por toda la clase. lo unico que pudo hacer fue salir disparada del salon seguida de roxanne y meilyn, alo que todos dentro soltaron un nuevo Wow.

La chica que miraba su ipod, fingiendo que buscaba una cancion, deseaba desperadamente que la tragara la tierra.

-Wow, ella enverdad dijo eso- Solto tristan mientras la veia pasmado.

-Parece que si ahora si quedo confirmado, es valiente- Dijo yugi con la misma mirada.

-Es genial, Ire a conocerla, apenas entro ayer supongo que aun esta nerviosa- Dijo sonrinte serenity

-Nerviosa, se le lanzo a vivian en su primer dia no le tiene miedo a nada- Grito joy. Esto ultimo fue oido por la aludida que se izo la desentendida.

Serenity fue rumbo al asiento de la chica nueva, mientras los demas miembros del grupo seguian viendo ala valiente chica oscura.

-Es verdaderamente genial- Dijo en un susurro para si yami.

...

-Hola, Disculpa podrias recordarme tu nombre- Dijo sonriente serenity ala chica que seguia viendo su ipod. al oir esto alzo lentamente la mirada para ver friamente a serenity esto izo que se austara un poco.

-...Em... Yo soy serenity Weeler, un gusto- Serenity se dedico a observar ala chica unos segudos, el factor oscuro en ella era impresionante pero admitia que se veia bastante bien, y extendio su mano ala chica que seguia viendola fijamente.

-Soy anelis Valentine, igual un placer- Dijo fria pero educadamente la chica que alzo su mano y correspondio con el saludo.

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos anelis- Dijo tiernamente sereniy.

-Gracias, Por cieryo gracias por tratar de ayudarme aya- Respondio anelis que comenzaba a interesarse, se le hacia raro que alguien le hablara con tanta confianza, ya que antes muchos le temian por su actitud.

-No fue nada, ¡Eres genial!, tienes que tener mucho valor para enfrentarte asi a vivian, yo para siquiera decirle esas insignificantes palabras tuve que reunir muchos años de valor pero tu, waw-

-Bueno, desde que la vi por primera vez supe que tendria que ponerla en su lugar-

En eso la profesora entro al salon a poner el orden.

-Sal conmigo al recreo ¿si?- Dijo serenity a anelis que tras esto quedo un poco sorprendida pero reacciono rapidamente.

-Claro- Dijo sin rodeos.

a esto serenity le sonrio denuevo y se volteo para prestar atencion.

...

Pasadas unas largas horas de clase sono el tiembre para el recreo, y muchos estudiantes comenzaron a salir a cafeteria. el grupo de amigos se dispuso para salir hasta que el grupo de populares se levanto y le izo un llamado a un chico que esperaba ser ignorado pero fue imposible lograrlo.

-¡Oye yami!, ayer no estuviste con nosotros, que pasa- Interrogo bakura.

-Me entretuve con otros amigos- Dijo yami serio.

-Hoy tambien te vas con ellos verdad- Dijo con cara triste meilyn.

-Vamos yami, ven con nosotros, ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos- vivian se le agarro del brazo a yami y lo miro suplicante.

-No me digas que te interesa mas esa banda de don nadies- dijo bakura burlonamente.

-Tus supuestos amigos ni saben donde estan parados, ¿Que les ves de especial?- Se burlo Roxanne.

-Quien te...- Se detuvo lo mas pronto que tuvo antes de explotar, viendose rodeado de todos los populares y sin rastro de sus amigos, solo quedaban mirones admirando a los populares.

-Hoy voy con ustedes- Termino por decir resignado yami.

-¡Genial!- Vivian tomo a yami aun mas fuerte y rodeados por otros 4 chicos salieron del salon.

Como era de esperarse todos en los pasillos les abrian paso y les miraban con envidia.

"Hoy tambien vas con ellos, y yo que pense que ya no querias estar mas ahi"- Tea observaba triste la escena.

-Vamos ala cafeteria tea, antes de que se llene- Dijo yugi.

-a claro-

...En la cafeteria...

Un espacio amplio lleno de mesas y una barra donde todos pasaban y tomaban bandejas y compraban sus alimentos, el lugar perfecto para que vivian se luciera.

En el centro de esta se encontraba la mesa sagrada, el lugar de los populares con sus sillas bien asignadas, solo algunas iban cambiando de dueño conforme la lista de popular iba moviéndose, pero siempre con vivian en la sima.

En eso roxanne tomo la silla que le correspondía, junto a vivian, pero justo cuando iba a sentarse, alguien la tomo del brazo y le susurro algo.

-Hoy esta silla es de yami, así que muévete- le dijo cruelmente vivian.- Yami aquí te puedes sentar-

-Claro- Dijo yami dirigiendose ala silla, no se le veia un rostro muy feliz, solo uno serio como siempre pero con un toque de resignación.

En ese momento tea pasaba por la barra de comida admirando el panorama, yami comiendo su almuerzo, hasta que la vista fue arruinada por vivian que le coqueteaba sin parar y los demas chicos riendo de cosas sin sentido, normalmente chistes de otros estudiantes, incluso uno de los chicos le arrojo una bandeja de comida a otro, cosa que le caso una risa incontrolable al grupo, claro a escepcion de yami.

-Porque tuve que venir- Se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez.

Tea comenzó a pasar por el lado del grupo dirigiéndose a una mesa, pero no puedo evitar distraerse hasta toparse con el rostro de yami, el mundo se puso en camara lenta y en el solo estaba el, pero lo peor comenzo cuando el giro su mirada hasta toparse las 2, este solo le sonrió un poco dejando ala chica pasmada que no pudo darse cuenta que bakura, puso una pierna en su camino dispuesto a hacerla caer, cosa que logro.

Tea caminaba lentamente con la mirada perdida en el chico que ya había volteado, hasta que sintió como perdía el equilibrio tropezando con algo. Las demás chicas comenzaron las burlas, pero de lo que vivian no se había enterado era que la bandeja de comida de tea voló en el aire, y sin poder evitarlo cayo de lleno sobre ella, manchando la por completo.

-AAAAAAAAAA- Grito a los 4 vientos, provocando que toda la cafetería se tapara los oídos. Sus 2 amigas tomaron servilletas y trataron de limpiarla, esta solo lanzo otro grito y de un empujón salio de la cafetería seguida de meilyn y roxanne.

Todos se encontraban boquiabiertos, mientras tanto tea aun se comenzaba a recuperar de la caída.

-¿Estas bien?- Oyó de una voz seria y amable. luego vio como había una mano frente a ella, se dispuso a tomarla y a levantarse.

-Si, Gracias, no fue nad...- Fue interrumpida por el rostro de su samaritano. y de nuevo el ambiente en la cafetería cambio. todos veían fijamente la escena y las miradas entre yami y tea se perdieron.

Yami volteo la mirada hacia la mesa, que se vació en unos segundos, todos se habían ido a ver como estaba su reina.

-¿Salimos de aquí?- Le pregunto yami que aun sostenía su mano.

-a... Claro...- Apenas podía contestarle, tenia al chico de sus sueños al frente y este la invitaba a pasar el recreo con el, sus sueños comenzaban a hacerse realidad.

...

Mientras tanto, en el lugar de la lista de popularidad se veía un papel con las fotos de la chica nueva y de vivian, en donde había un gran titular que causaría una gran polémica

"La reina al fin tiene competencia, y una que va camino al trono".

oOoOOoOooOoOoOOoOOooOoOoOooO oOoOOoOOooOooOooOoOOoOoOOoOo OooOo

Gracias por leer.


	5. Sentimientos Inesperados

Hola,

Lamento la tardanza, he comenzado con mi semana de exámenes, pero como la otra es de vacaciones no habrán mas retrasos, y para compensar le he dejado un súper capitulo y unos pequeños avances al final.

Espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews los atesoro mucho, contestare 2 reviews, Creo que comenzare a responder, si lo creo necesario, no quiero alargar mucho el contenido del Cap.:

**Sissie131= **Pues, Anelis va a enredar bastante a yami. En este Cap hay algunas cosillas sobre eso ¿Demasiado obvio?

**Miley Atem= **Que bueno que te guste, sobre la escritura, tuve varias fallas por lo del corrector ortográfico por eso la traducción sale rara además porque google lo hace mas enfocado al español de España y como el mío es español latino por eso algunas palabras tiene otro significado y sale raro en el traductor, espero en este le entiendas bien y te guste también ¡Bye!

OoOoOooOoOoOOooOOoOoOoOoOOoO ooOOooOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOo

...Capitulo 4: Sentimientos inesperados...

Vaya que era un día hermoso, no pudo haber día mas perfecto que ese, el estaba mas magnifico que nunca, me sentía tan dichosa e importante, por donde pasara me abrían camino, y me miraban sorprendidos, que increíble la rapidez con la que viajan los chismes, tan solo unos pasos con el fuera de la cafetería y se comenzaron a crear rumores de ambos y eso que ni siquiera habíamos dicho una sola palabra ninguno de los 2.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos violetas eran tan profundos, el solo veía el camino con esa mirada tan propia de el, no creí conocer persona mas seria que el. Después de un rato de silencio, por el que solo caminamos uno junto al otro, trate de armarme de valor para decirle algo, no sabia con exactitud que, respire profundo y abrí la boca soltando lo primero que se me vino ala cabeza.

-¿Que tal si nos sentamos en la sombra de aquel árbol? - Quede estática, esperando su respuesta con todos mis músculos tensionados pensando que le sonó estúpido.

Me miro un poco extrañado para después asentir y tomar asiento bajo un árbol, me invito a sentarme, luego de haberme ubicado, el se dejo caer sobre la hierba y cerro sus ojos, el sol cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, se le veía muy tranquilo, estaba hipnotizada con la imagen, pero me sentí obligada a dejar de verlo cuando escuche que comenzaba a decirme algo al fin.

-Este lugar es perfecto, alejado de todos los comentarios de los chicos y ojos sobre ti esperando cualquier movimiento- Dijo un tanto deprimido.

-Que raro que lo digas, creí que te gustaba toda esa atención- Ni siquiera pensé en decirlo, esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin autorización alguna, me sentí completamente avergonzada y dije rápidamente llena de arrepentimiento -Lo siento-

Soltó una pequeña risa y dijo -Tranquila, supongo que todos piensan eso de mi- Se incorporo quedando justo a mi lado y sin quitar la vista de al frente dijo -La verdad, odio todo lo que tenga que ver con la "atención especial", los populares solo se preocupan por hacer quedar mal a los demás y convertirte en un modelo a seguir, para después buscarte toda imperfección posible para arruinarte-

-No creí que te sintieras así-

Dio un largo suspiro -Dime algo, ¿Porque no haces nada cuando Vivian te molesta?-

-¿ah?-

-Ya sabes, ella siempre esta ahí para fastidiarte, en mi caso solo trata de captar toda mi atención y jamás hago algo para impedírselo, la dejo manipularme solo para quedar igual con toda la escuela-

-Supongo que en mi caso es completamente distinto-

El me miro curioso.

-Desde que ella llego a esta escuela se encargo de crear su pirámide social y bueno, no entre en ella por eso a gente como yo se la pasa atormentando para sentirse superior-

-¿Porque la dejas?-

Suspire mostrando mi resignación -Ya sabes "Nadie le refuta ala reina" creo que no tengo valor para decirle algo-

-Quisiera tener ese valor- Dijo el entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si ser popular es tan malo como dices, ¿porque sigues siendo parte de ellos?-

Pensó un rato sus palabras -Tal vez es porque me importa demasiado lo que piensen de mi-

-Si quieres mi opinión, yo siempre había deseado ser popular, ser como Vivian pero diferente, ya sabes, que todos me conocieran pero por ser alguien diferente alguien tan valiente para decir lo que piensa sin miedo de que se burlen de ti y sin tener la necesidad de pisotear a otros para lograrlo-

-Waw, si que serias una gran reina-

-Jajá, de verdad lo crees-

-Pues si, tienes una manera de pensar muy diferente ala de Vivian, y sobre todo si llegaras ala cima tal y como eres los demás te escucharían-

-Gracias-

-a ti-

-¿Por?-

-Por que al fin hablo con alguien siendo yo mismo, ya veo porque eres amiga de joy, Tristán y yugi, todos ellos me hacen sentir libre de ser quien soy-

-Bueno pues, recuerda que podrás conmigo cada vez que quieras-

Sonrió muy sinceramente, hasta que escuchamos el timbre de final de recreo, yami se levanto primero y me tendió la mano para levantarme, así fuimos juntos a clase, a tiempo para ver como la reina comenzaba a desplomarse.

...-Entonces serenity, es tu mejor amiga-

-Si, no es como dicen, es muy dulce...- íbamos hablando de serenity, ya que ambos comenzábamos a conocernos mejor, éramos los únicos en el pasillos con otros cuantos chicos que rodeaban el cartel donde normalmente se colocaban los anuncios de los chicos populares, siempre puestos por una persona anónima que sabia todo sobre todo.

-¿Que estarán viendo?- Dije llena de curiosidad.

-No se, vamos a ver- Respondió el, camino ala pizarra.

En la pizarra había varias fotos de la chica nueva junto a Vivian, y había un enorme titular "_La reina al fin tiene competencia, una que va camino al trono", _los demás chicos miraban boquiabiertos.

-¿Esa no es la chica nueva?- Dijo yami, igual de sorprendido, todos ahí sabíamos, que en cuanto Vivian viera esto comenzaría la guerra.

No tardo mucho, el pasillo comenzó a llenarse de personas, y muchos más chicos comenzaron a leer el artículo y a ver sorprendidos las fotografías.

_"Tan solo 2 días le bastaron a nuestra chica nueva, para perder la paciencia hacia nuestra actual reina Vivian wong, así es, una chica con tan solo 2 días y una personalidad informal se atrevió a ponerle sus reglas ala reina, anelis Valentine, una chica de aspecto rebelde y actitud fría y seria, si una hermosa chica, pero seré yo quien juzgue si tiene lo necesario para destronar ala reina, a ver con que nos sorprenderás ahora anelis, y Vivian si fuera tu comenzaría a cuidar mi posición porque quizás la virreina serenity te empiece a poner reglas también"  
atte.: Cámara oculta._

Así es el chismografía de la escuela era algún chico anónimo que se las ingenio para conseguir las fotos de Vivian y anelis retándose la una a la otra con sus miradas, de anelis caminando por los pasillos con una mirada fría y oscura como ya se le conocía, y Vivian siendo por primera vez derrotada; ahora estaba amenazando a Vivian con quitarle el trono, esto comenzaba a ponerse interesante.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - El grito mas ensordecedor del mundo se oyó, obligando a todos a taparse nuevamente los oídos, todos los espectadores del cartel se voltearon a ver la dueña de ese grito, y se toparon con la mirada furiosa de Vivian y las sorprendidas meilyn y Roxanne. Esta empujo a todos a su paso y se paro justo frente al cartel.

-¡Ya veras, are algo que te dejara sorprendido!, ¡si quieres saber quien es realmente la reina te lo demostrare!, ¡que no se te olvide!- Grito Vivian aun manchada por el almuerzo que le arroje accidentalmente y con el cabello ligeramente mojado.

-¡Tu!- Y camino furiosa hacia mi, me quede paralizada, estaba perdida. -¡Querías avergonzarme frente a todos verdad!, Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya, pues ya veras, si antes eras invisible ¡ahora lo serás de verdad!, y se lanzo sobre mi, al fondo se empezaron a oír los gritos de joy y Tristán diciendo -¡Pelea, Pelea!- Yo solo pude retrocer unos pasos.

En eso yami la tomo por la cintura intentando tranquilizarla y apareció serenity a mi derecha acompañada de anelis.

-Que esta pasando- Dijo confundida y sorprendida serenity.

-Vaya, así que la que me quiere robar el trono viene a seguirme ridiculizando, ¡pues grábate bien esto!, nadie me gana-

Anelis la veía firme y con la mirada desinteresada, dio media vuelta, sin importarle que todos la vieran, y elegantemente se dirigió al salón.

Yami soltó a Vivian y todos comenzaban a tomar camino a sus salones, hasta que se escucho un último grito de Vivian.

-Eso vete, se te acabaron las palabritas de triunfo, muy valiente de tu parte chica oscura, ¡vete a refugiarte con tu padre el diablo!- Todos a coro dijeron Wow, Vivian solo puso su mirada burlona y superior. Anelis paro en seco y metió la mano en su bolso, y regreso hacia Vivian, quedaron frente a frente, esta tenia una mirada asesina, y Vivian sonreía. Hasta que esta dijo.

-Su majestad, Hora de que yo le de mi lección de modales- Rápidamente saco la mano del bolso, tenia una lata de refresco en ella, y con un solo movimiento la abrió y el liquido exploto completo sobre Vivian, dejándola por completo mojada. La escuela entera abrió los ojos y boquiabiertos el silencio se formo. Cuando la lata dejo de botar su liquido anelis la lanzo y puso una mirada satisfactoria con su toque de rebeldía.

Con su venganza terminada y ya satisfecha, dio media vuelta, pero sin reaccionar choco con la subdirectora Marshall, esta la miraba con desaprobación y con los brazos cruzados dijo -La nueva estudiante, ah no, esta no la paso, ¡A mi oficina ya!- Dijo esto con tanta furia que anelis cerro por un segundo los ojos en señal de que admitía que se paso y que ahora estaba en graves problemas.

-Todos los demás ¡a clases!- Inmediatamente todos corrieron a sus salones, después del show que se creo. -Tu ve a lavarte- Dijo rápidamente la subdirectora a Vivian y dio media vuelta, Vivian se fue al baño casi llorando de la humillación, ese definitivamente no era su día.

...En el salón...

Comentarios, comentarios, todo el salón estaba en un desastre total, todos los chicos hablaban entre ellos mientras observaban los puestos vacios de vivan y anelis, mientras el numero de fans de anelis subía el numero de Vivian bajaba drásticamente.

-¡Eso fue genial!, díganme que alguien le tomo una foto ala cara de Vivian cuando la nueva le arrojo el refresco- Dijo joy

-Su nombre no es chica nueva, ni chica oscura, es anelis- Le replico serenity a joy.

-¿Ya la conociste?- Pregunto Tristán, a lo que todos la vieron llena de curiosidad.

-Si y es bastante agradable-

-Es genial, pero creo que se le fue la mano, porque se metió en un problema feo- Dijo yugi.

-Es nueva seguro se lo pasaran- Dijo tea.

-Pues, la subdirectora se veía bastante molesta- Dijo yami, y todos pensaron en la genial chica nueva poniendo cara de lastima.

-Bueno alumnos, espero que se lo hayan pasado bien en el recreo porque ahora comienza lo interesante- Llego el profesor, justo en medio de la conversación obligando a todos a sentarse y a continuar clases.

...

-Señorita Valentine, lo que usted izo hoy va en contra de los principios de convivencia de la escuela. Agresión física, desorden publico, falta de respeto, ensuciar el espacio publico...- Fue interrumpida por una pequeña y sarcástica risilla. -Dije algo gracioso- Dijo bruscamente enfocando la vista en anelis, que se encontraba sentada de una manera rebelde como queriendo ignorar ala subdirectora.

-Disculpe, ¿Agredir?, solo le arroje un refresco- Dijo con la mirada incrédula y sarcástica.

-Así es aquí se le llama agresión, no conozco el sistema de su otra escuela, pero que te quede claro que aquí es diferente, aquí te comportas o lo pagas, ya que por lo que se eras una niña un tanto problemática en tu otra escuela- Alzo una ceja esperando una convincente repuesta de la chica o algún comentario que actuara como detonante para un buen castigo.

-Digamos que no fui un modelo a seguir- Dijo seria y ya perdiendo la paciencia. -Dígame ya ¿Cual es mi castigo?- Dio un suspiro y puso una cara de resignación.

-Hoy detención por la tarde, y servicio comunitario mañana después de recreo, recogerás la basura de las canchas-

-¡¿Que?! - Vaya estrictos que son aquí- Dijo esto ultimo en un susurro para si, y puso una mueca de asco. -De acuerdo hago lo que quiera, pero por favor no le diga a mi abuela-

-Por ahora no será necesario- Escribió algo en un papel y se lo extendió ala chica.

-Bien- Se levanto de la silla, agarro el papel de un movimiento, salió de la oficina y cerro de un portazo. Al salir se topo con quien menos deseaba ver.

-Otra vez en problemas hermanita- Dijo may con cara tierna pero anelis sabía ala perfección que tenia sarcasmo.

-¿Que quieres may?- Dijo seria y molesta esperando un sermón.

-Hay que grosera, ¿Que le dirás esta vez ala abuela?-

-Nada, no le interesa; igual que a ti, así que mantén la boca cerrada si- Dicho esto se alejo rumbo a su salón arrugando el papel con furia.

...

El salón estaba en silencio, era la hora de lectura, todos tenían puesta la mirada en sus libros incluyendo al profesor.

-Toc, toc- De repente sonó la puerta, muchos ya sabían de quien se trataba y quitaron la vista de sus libros para ver a aquella chica.

El profesor se levanto de su silla, se dirigió ala puerta y la abrió lentamente para dejar ver la molesta figura de anelis sosteniendo un arrugado papel, sin decir nada entro al salón, este le miro de pies a cabeza asombrándose con la apariencia oscura de la chica, no le pregunto nada solo se le quedo viendo y cerro la puerta.

La chica iba cabizbaja hasta que alzo su mirada, noto los rostros de todos viéndola fijamente, en especial el de una chica completamente furiosa con todo el cabello mojado. Ella avanzo firme por el salón seguida por las miradas de todos, se sentó y arrojo un suspiro, saco un libro de su bolso y trato de leer, completamente intimidada por todos no aguanto mas y se levanto se su silla.

-¡Que diablos me están viendo!- Todos quedaron paralizados, inmediatamente bajaron la mirada a sus libros con miradas aterradas.

-¿Le sucede algo señorita?- Pregunto molesto el profesor.

-Nada, esta todo bien- Dijo bastante tranquila, se sentó y comenzó a leer; pensando en que al fin conseguía algo de respeto, hasta recordar el castigo al que debía asistir por la tarde. -"y... de nuevo lo isiste anelis, bien echo"- Entristeciendo su mirada.

...

El timbre sonó, varios estudiantes comenzaron a salir de la escuela en busca de diversión, otros se tomaban su tiempo en los pasillos, se reunían con amigos entre otras actividades.

Serenity caminaba por los pasillos junto a anelis, preguntándole por el castigo al espectáculo que dio hoy, rumores y rumores por los pasillos, ya toda la escuela se había enterado.

Mientras tanto joy se preparaba para una importante misión.

-Aquí voy- Dijo decidido.

-A que no puedes- Dijo yami con cara aburrida.

-llevas una hora mirándola y no te decides de nada- También dijo aburrido Tristán

Joy llevaba un largo rato viendo a una joven rubia, de apariencia dulce y tierna, se encontraba en uno de los jardines de la escuela leyendo, se veía hermosa en aquel lugar, además que estaba sola, la oportunidad perfecta de joy.

-Planeo mi estrategia- Se molesto joy

-¿Estrategia?- Dijeron joy, yami, Tristán y yugi.

-Ok pero podrías hacerlo para hoy, así podemos ver tu fallo rápidamente y seguir con la normalidad de tu soltera vida- Este comentario de Tristán termino por enfurecer a joy.

-¡Cállate! te voy a demostrar quien es el conquistador aquí- Joy se paro derecho, respiro profundo y dio los primeros pasos por el camino que la conduciría ala bella rubia.

Los chicos miraban asombrados, ninguno creía que joy tendría el valor de hablarle mucho menos de empezar tan pronto a insinuársele.

-¡Ojala no te demande por acoso!- Le advirtió yugi, sintiendo pena por la chica.

-¡Nah!, iré a conocerla nada mas- Negó joy.

-Eso espero- Dijo yami, conociendo las intenciones que siempre tenia joy con las chicas, es decir, todos sabían que era un completo mujeriego.

Joy camino con paso triunfal hacia la chica, estaba decidido y confiado, con paso firme haciéndose el interesante, dispuesto a mostrarse genial; pero sus planes fueron destrozados al tropezar con una piedra y caer de cara al suelo, el pobre quedo atontado y no podía levantarse, olvido por completo quienes lo rodeaban., solo se oían risas y nadie corría a auxiliar al pobre de joy.

-¿Estas bien?- El perdido chico escucho una dulce voz, que le pareció coro de ángeles, aun seguía fuera de la realidad.

Alzo la mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Oye?, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-...Yo...-La mano de la chica se poso frente a el, sin palabras solo la tomo y se ayudo para levantarse, el golpe fue fuerte, pero estaba tan impactado que ya no sentía dolor alguno.

-Yo... Em... Soy joy weeler, ¿Eres nueva verdad? ¿como te llamas?- comenzó a decir sin control soltando la mano de may rápidamente, su cara estaba completamente roja; a unos metros de ellos estaba el grupo de chicos mirando disimuladamente entretenidos por las acciones tontas de joy que se encontraba totalmente avergonzado.

La chica rio un poco al notar la actitud rara del chico, -Jajá, soy may Valentine, mucho gusto- Le extendió su mano y dieron un pequeño saludo.

-y... que te parece la escuela, ya conoces a alguien- Trato joy de ser amable.

-Em, pues... diferente, y no, no conozco a nadie aun, estoy un poco nerviosa-

-Pues ahora me conoces a mi, y creo saber donde vives, voy por el mismo camino ¿Vamos juntos?-

-¿Enserio?, claro me gustaría mucho-

En eso joy tomo por el brazo ala chica, se sonrojaron un poco, joy pensó que se había precipitado pero luego se relajo al ver que la chica no se opuso y así ambos salieron de la escuela olvidando al grupo de chicos que veían boquiabiertos como joy había logrado conocer ala chica y ahora llevarla a casa del brazo.

-Waw- Los 3 soltaron con los ojos puestos en la salida de la escuela.

-¿Hola chicos?, han visto a mi hermano- Llego serenity a sacar del trance a los chicos, junto a ella estaba anelis.

-Se acaba de ir con... Em... ¡may!, si la otra chica nueva- Dijo yugi.

-¿Con mi hermana?- Dijo anelis con cara confundida.

-¿Ella es tu hermana?- Tristán pregunto casi en un grito, y los 4 miraron ala chica sorprendidos a excepción de yami que ya se lo suponía al ver mudándose a las 2 chicas.

-Si- Dijo restándole importancia y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pensándolo bien ella se parecía bastante a ti- Dijo yugi

-Claro que no- Se molesto un poco anelis, que giro su mirada a los chicos, se creo un silencio incomodo en el que los 3 miraban fijamente a la chica oscura.

-Am... Anelis ellos son Tristán, y los hermanos yugi y yami; Chicos ella es anelis.- Serenity se encargo de las presentaciones buscando romper el silencio.

-Mucho gusto- Dijeron los 3 a coro.

-Igual- Respondió la chica con la mirada inexpresiva.

Yami no podía dejar de verla, desde la primera vez que la vio no solo le pareció muy atractiva, también se sorprendió bastante de su personalidad tan fría y seria parecida ala de el a diferencia de que ella tenia el doble de valentía al importarle poco lo que pensaran de ella si se le enfrentaba a Vivian, sintió ganas de conocerla mas a fondo, pero sucedió algo que jamás había sentido en la vida, estaba... ¿nervioso?, así es, yami por primera vez dudaba de si seria lo suficientemente interesante para hablar con aquella chica que parecía tan fría, tan misteriosa, tan... diferente. Aquella chica lo había echo dudar de si mismo, por lo que prefirió no hablar durante la estadía de la chica en frente de el, solo se dedico a observar su oscura apariencia que llego a sorprenderlo bastante.

-¿Entonces?, mi hermano y tu hermana se fueron juntos, que raro, supongo que ya no tengo con quien irme, ¿Que tal si vamos todos juntos?-

Yami se ilusiono con el comentario era la oportunidad perfecta para saber mas de ella.

-No puedo, tengo castigo, nos vemos mañana- Se dio media vuelta pero al dar un paso se percato de que no sabía a donde ir.

-Am... En donde queda la sala de castigos-

-Derecho ala izquierda, el salón mas ruidoso- Dijo yami señalado el pasillo.

-Gracias- Dijo secamente y siguió su camino ya unos pasos adelante se despidió -Adiós- alzando una mano.

Todos se quedaron viendo el elegante caminar de la chica hasta que uno se animo a hablar.

-Waw que chica tan misteriosa, ¿no les parece?- Dijo Tristán con cara confusa.

-Por lo que la pude conocer hoy, si es bastante fría en su forma de actuar, solo viste de colores oscuros, escucha música rock y al parecer es una chica mala-

-¿Chica mala?- Pregunto yami.

-Pues no lo se muy bien pero- y bajo el tono de voz drásticamente -No creo que este en esta escuela porque quiso-

-Que raro- Dijo yugi.

-Se me hace que si es algo mala, ¡Le han visto la mirada! ¡Además miren lo que le izo a Vivian!- Exclamo Tristán.

-Ya se lo tenia merecido- Dijo yami, los otros 3 chicos lo miraron sorprendidos y confundidos -¿Que?- -"_Creo que me pase con el comentario_"- Pensó viendo la mirada de sus amigos.

Los 3 chicos rieron un poco, ya sabían muy bien que yami no soportaba a los populares y era obvio que en especial a Vivian por su irritante actitud frente a el.

-Bueno ya se nos hace tarde, Vamos- Dijo serenity caminando hacia la puerta seguida de los otros chicos.

...

-"Ese chico tenia razón"- Pensó anelis con una mirada entre sorprendida y molesta al ver la puerta del salón de castigos y escuchar el concierto dentro del salón. la puerta tenia en la parte superior una pequeña ventana con un vidrio polarizado, aunque no se podía ver el interior se distinguían las sombras de chicos saltando y lanzando cosas por doquier, debajo de la ventana había un letrero que ponía "Aula de castigos", tomo el picaporte, ni siquiera se molesto en tocar y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar pudo ver con sus propios ojos el terrible desastre que había adentro, sin embargo al abrirse la puerta todos se quedaron estáticos al ver ala chica, con los ojos muy abiertos la veían de pies a cabeza, detectando una nueva chica mala y bastante bella que a partir de ese día se les uniría.

-Buenas tardes señorita, por favor pase- Había un profesor sentando en una silla, sostenía su cabeza con una mano y con la otra se masajeaba la cabeza, parecía mas castigado el mismo maestro que los estudiantes. Le entrego el arrugado papel, o mas bien lo lanzo a su mesa, aun estaba un poco molesta y le había descargado un poco de su ira a serenity, esta le había dado apoyo, parecía que ella resultaría ser una gran amiga.

Camino unos pasos hasta toparse con unas sillas amontonadas con varios chicos sobre ellas arrojándose papeles, libros, agua etc... Una total guerra, que tubo que parar cuando paso por sobre las silla, parecía no importarle nada, todos la veían inmediatamente decidieron hacerle una prueba.

Un chico la tomo desprevenida mientras veía por la ventana lanzándole un chorro de agua, esta se levanto bruscamente de la silla, el chico retrocedió al ver la mirada furiosa de anelis, solo una silla se interponía entre ella y el chico, pero no estaba a salvo, anelis lanzo la silla quedando con el camino libre, lo miro con una sonrisa malévola y le arrebato la botella con agua vertiendo todo el liquido sobre el chico, prueba terminada.

La guerra en el aula continuo, todos contra todos, inclusive anelis participaba y se sentía bastante entretenida, hasta ver la figura del profesor fuera de su escritorio intentando en vano calmar a los estudiantes, aprovecho esto y escapo de la sala de castigos, era libre_. _-_"Como si en verdad hiciera caso a lo que me dicen"_- Se dijo a si misma mientras salía de la escuela con una sonrisa rebelde llena de satisfacción.

...

Tea caminaba sola por la avenida rumbo a su casa.

"Creo que hoy salí muy temprano, pero no importa quería estar sola para meditar lo que paso hoy"- Miro al cielo recordando el bello rostro del chico de sus sueños. _-hoy fue como si en verdad me hubiera abierto su corazón, es tan diferente a como creí-_

-_Sin embargo, llego un instante en el que no sentí tanto amor por el como siempre me lo imagine si llegaba el día de estar tan cerca suyo...Lo sentí tan distinto... Como si... Fuéramos mejores amigos, hasta comienzo a creer que eso es lo mejor y nada más-_

_OOoOoOoOOooOOOOOOOoOOooOOoOO oOoOOoOooOOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOo OoOOoOo_

La otra es semana de vacaciones, espero subir más de 1 Cap. para entonces, (Los estoy subiendo los sábados)

¡Avance!

Guerra por la corona de la escuela ¿De que será capaz Vivian?, ¿y los chicos? También ellos ameritan una pirámide social.

Tea captara la atención de yami pero quizás la atención de este vaya en dirección a una chica mala.

Joy y may ¿Son la pareja ideal? o ¿anelis y joy la pareja del mal?

Anelis es más misteriosa de lo que aparenta.

Dark Girl.


	6. Noche de misterios y ¡Rock!

Hola, no daré excusas ni nada eso ya esta muy trillado, ni tampoco llorare por reviews también trillado, hago este fic porque me divierte y me esta encantando.  
xD  
Bueno fuera de bla, bla, bla, quinto Cap. Espero les guste, dejen review opinando, sugiriendo, aquí va.

OOoOoOooOoOoOOoOOoOOoOoOOOOo OoOoOoOoooOoooooOoOOoOOoOoOo oOoOooooOoOoOooOoOOoOoOOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 5: Noche de misterios y ¡Rock!**

Era una tarde hermosa, las clases habían terminado y muchos estudiantes se dirigían a sus hogares y otros lugares de la ciudad para pasar la bella tarde.  
-Bueno, may de donde vienes- Comenzó la conversación joy, quien llevaba un rato pensando la mejor forma de conocer ala chica.  
-Pues es complicado, antes vivía en otra ciudad hace unos años me mude a domino y empecé a estudiar en Chevignon-  
-¡Chevignon! la escuela para niños ricos- Joy paro en seco  
-Si, cálmate-  
-Porque te saliste de ahí, dicen que es lo mejor de lo mejor-  
-Pues, hubo algunos problemas- Susurro may, poniendo una triste mirada.  
-¿Como?-  
-Em... Problemas con mi hermana, Por ella nos transferimos- Trato de ocultar lo ultimo -"Bueno no es mentira"- Pensó.  
-Ah... Ella es la chica oscura que ha volteado de cabeza la escuela-  
-Su nombre es anelis y si estas en lo correcto-  
-y tú y ella se llevan muy bien-  
-Pues un poco, somos muy diferentes-  
-¿Como diferentes?-  
-Ella es muy fría, jamás la he visto mostrando sus sentimientos, ni siquiera frente a mi, yo en por el contrario siempre soy alegre y positiva- y sonrió  
-Se nota- Joy también sonrió -Bueno yo vivo bajando esta calle ¿Quieres que siga contigo?-  
-No, gracias yo puedo seguir sola, no queda muy lejos mi casa-  
-Si lo se-  
-He, ¿me estas siguiendo?- y coloco una cara desconfiada.  
-Te vi el día en que te mudaste- ah esto ambos rieron.  
-Gracias por acompañarme joy, un placer haberte conocido-  
-Igual un placer may- Tomo su mano y le dio un pequeño beso cortésmente, may quedo estática completamente ruborizada, mientras joy se alejaba, hasta que lo perdió de vista pudo volver a reaccionar.  
-Waw- Solo pudo decir may.  
-¡Eso Joy!- Se felicito a si mismo joy por lo que acababa de hacer.

...

-¡¿Que tu que?!-  
Se oyó un grito a cuadras de distancia, ya era de noche y yugi y yami estaban en casa les tocaba preparar la cena esa noche.  
-Si yugi estuve con tea en el recreo ¿Que tiene de malo?, ella es muy agradable, lo pase bastante bie...- Trato de explicar yami quitándole importancia, sin embargo yugi no paraba de atacarlo.  
-Sabes que los populares te comerán vivo por eso y...-Esta vez yami lo interrumpió quedando yugi estático.  
-¡No me interesa! estoy harto de actuar según lo que me ordenen los populares, ¡hare lo que yo quiera cuando quiera!- Grito yami golpeando una mesa.  
-Bueno cálmate, pero al menos deberías pensar más en tea, a ella si le afectaría mucho que los populares confabularan toda la escuela en su contra, en especial por la reacción que tendrá Vivian, en estos momentos cámara oculta ya debe estar editando el artículo-  
-Tienes razón, pero recuerda que yo también soy popular, digo, por que no puedo hacer uso de eso debes en cuando, no te preocupes por ella nadie la molestara si estoy yo ahí "Después de todo hoy me ha enseñado un par de cosas, gracias tea."- Pensó yami.  
-Que raro que te empiece a importar tanto una chica- Alzo yugi una ceja y lo miro pícaramente.  
-Ella hoy me hablo como si me conociera de hace mucho tiempo, tenias razón sobre ella, estoy seguro que nos seguiremos llevando muy bien- sonrió.  
-Si solo eso, pero desde cuando piensas en usar tu popularidad en tu favor- se confundió yugi.  
-Estoy cansado de seguir a los populares, y si quieren jugar así conmigo pues se les acabo la diversión ahora yo entro en el juego también-  
-Oye relájate, estas hablando como la chica nueva-  
-¿Eh?-  
-La chica nueva, ya sabes, miss oscuridad, la que puso a Vivian en su lugar, Em... ¡Anelis!- Yugi la recordaba mas por lo apodos hasta dar al fin con el nombre.  
-Si que se a ganado apodos, a que se abra referido serenity hoy sobre que este en nuestra escuela no es porque quiso-  
-Sera alguna delincuente que oculta su identidad y quiere ¡dominar al mundo!- Dijo yugi misteriosamente.  
-Si claro- Ambos rieron un rato.  
-Fuera de broma, ella parece una chica mala, entre menos sepamos de ella mejor- Quiso yugi evadir el tema, tomando unos huevos de la nevera.  
-No exageres, parece una chica bastante interesante, yo por mi parte quiero saber mas de ella, como porque es tan fría- La cara de yami cambio por una bastante interesada.  
-No olvides oscura- de nuevo los hermanos rieron un poco.  
En eso yami sintió una vibración en su bolsillo seguido de una música que delataba que era el celular de yami, saco el celular de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla, "joy" y apretó el botón para contestar.  
-Hola joy-  
-¡Que hay! tu y tu hermano no quieren ir a RockSlind-  
RockSlind es un bar de rock donde los adolescentes de la ciudad domino podían ir a festejar con otros rockeros hasta la hora que se les antojase, el lugar favorito de yami, joy y Tristán.  
-Claro, nos vemos en tu casa ya salimos- y colgó el celular.  
-Yo no voy hermano-  
-Porque no-  
-Es música muy pesada para mi gusto, no soy tan rockero como ustedes, ve que se diviertan-  
-De acuerdo, si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde estaremos- Yami subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto y rápidamente se cambio por una ropa mas oscura, ya que ese era el estilo del lugar y de todos los que iban.  
-Vas a alguna parte- Detuvo el abuelo a yami justo cuando estaba por salir de la casa.  
-Am... Si con joy y Tristán a RockSlind, ¿Puedo?-  
-Claro que si, pero no regreses muy tarde, mañana tienes escuela, de acuerdo-  
-Claro abuelo, Adiós-  
Yami camino unas pocas calles hasta dar con la casa de joy, ahí encontró a joy, Tristán y a serenity vestidos también de forma oscura-  
-Hola chicos- Saludo yami, -Hola serenity-  
-Hola yami- Respondió serenity con una sonrisa  
-No sabía que también te gustaba el rock- le interrogo yami  
-Lo adoro, pero mi madre no me deja ir a bares, pero como me estoy quedando por algunos días con joy y papa iré con ustedes-  
-Que bien-  
-Si ami también me sorprendió que ami hermanita le gustara ese tipo de música, pero que se le va a hacer, ¡Vamos!- y los 4 se dirigieron al bar.

...

Una noche increíble, la música era genial, joy y Tristán debes en cuando salían ala pista de baile a disfrutar de la música junto a todos los demás rockeros animados, yami por su parte era mas serio, muy debes en cuando estando con sus amigos bastante animado solía divertirse así, estaba sentado en una de las mesas, debes en vez charlaba con algún amigo que lo que veia sentado y se le unía.  
Serenity en cambio estaba completamente animada, jamás se había sentido tan llena, la música le daba energía y estar con otras personas que también disfrutaban de la música la hacia sentir aun mejor, de pronto volteo la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a yami solo en una mesa, se sintió triste por el, quería verlo igual de animado que joy y Tristán y como pudo salió de la multitud acercándose a yami, aunque casi no lo conocía sabia muy bien por su hermano y Tristán como animar al chico.  
-Hola yami, porque tan triste-  
-¿Eh?- yami se giro y vio a serenity -Ah, no, no estoy triste-  
-Entonces porque tan serio, Anda vamos a bailar-  
-No, gracias, aquí estoy bien, ve tu-  
-Vamos- Suplico, justo en eso comenzó la canción favorita de yami, "Riot- Three days Grace"  
-Esa es mi canción favorita- Dijo sin pensarlo yami, serenity aprovecho esto y jalo a yami ala pista de baile. -Espera, no serenity- Pero al quedar justo en medio de la multitud, sintiendo la energía y la canción que mas lo animaba se olvido de todo, se libero y siguió la corriente, disfrutando así del resto de la noche con sus mejores amigos.

...

Se escuchaba la canción "American idiot- Green day" El bar entero estaba emocionado por la música, joy, Tristán, serenity y yami, llevaban horas bailando, hasta que comenzó a hacerse tarde, decidieron bailar la ultima canción y luego irse, Esa ultima canción fue "Anthem of the angels- Breking benjamín" , Así todos comenzaron a buscar pareja para bailar al ritmo de un rock lento, cuando comenzó la parte lenta yami vio a una chica de espaldas con un cabello largo y rubio con unos cuantos mechones negros abriéndose paso entre la multitud, al ver yami que la chica estaba sola pensó en invitarla a bailar, hasta percatarse de algo, la chica era ¡Anelis!, se animo aun mas e intento alcanzarla, pero no podía caminar entre las parejas.  
-¡Oye yami adonde vas¡- Escucho la voz de Tristán que bailaba con serenity. Se volteo y pensó en una escusa para ir tras la chica.  
-Em... Mi abuelo me esta llamando, si no me encuentran váyanse ustedes ok- Yami se volteo y trato de salir como pudo. Pero no vio ala chica, dio un pequeño suspiro y vio la hora -¡2:00 am!, el abuelo me va a matar, además no podre dormir casi- Se dispuso a salir rápidamente del bar y buscar un atajo para llegar a casa.

...

-Ya te vas anelis-  
-Si se me hace tarde-  
-Lo pasamos genial-  
-Un placer conocerte-  
-Vuelve pronto, estamos aquí casi todas las noches-  
Anelis había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida, había estado caminando un par de horas por la ciudad hasta toparse con aquel bar, al oír la música inmediatamente supo que ese era su lugar, entro e inmediatamente se integro con gente de sus mismos gustos, además que muchos la consideraron muy hermosa y buscaron una oportunidad, sin embargo como siempre anelis demostró su firmeza y solo se dispuso a divertirse. Ya era bastante tarde así que se despidió y salió del bar rumbo a casa, tomo el primer camino que se le atravesó, era un atajo, pero uno rumbo al inicio de su peor pesadilla.  
La calle estaba bastante sola y oscura, habían muy pocos focos de luz que evitaran la delincuencia en aquel solitario y lleno de arboles parque. Anelis no temía a lugares como ese, siempre sabia como defenderse por si algo llegaba a pasar, camino hasta observar como su tenis estaba desamarrado, así que se encamino a un árbol para agacharse a anudarlo.  
Cuando dio un paso para continuar su camino escucho un ruido, no se asusto ni le presto atención siguió firme su andar, hasta que de pronto un hombre salió de atrás de un árbol y se paro frente a ella.  
-Hola preciosa, que andas haciendo por aquí a estas horas-  
-Lo de siempre haciéndose la chica mala- Dijo otro hombre saliendo de otro árbol y colocándose atrás de anelis.  
-¿Que?- Dijo fastidiada anelis.  
-Ya nos olvidaste-  
-Tu abuela se creyó muy buena jugando alas escondidas pero resulto pésima en el juego-  
-¿Se les ofrece algo?- Dijo llena de ira y puso su peor mirada al tipo del frente sin miedo alguno.  
-Si, te buscan muñequita rebelde, alguien necesita quitarte del camino, vamos, ¿no nos querrás dar problemas verdad?-  
Anelis reconoció las intenciones de aquellos tipos y el porque la buscaban a ella exclusivamente, estaba en peligro, en especial si la seguían.  
Los 2 tipos la acorralaron, inmediatamente anelis tomo al de atrás por el brazo y lo pateo por la espalda enviándolo lejos de ella, el otro enseguida reacciono pero ella fue mas rápida y corrió hacia el pateándolo tan fuerte que lo dejo sin aire, con el camino libre corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero se desespero al oír como los tipos comenzaron a seguirla.  
-No hay que perderle el rastro, atrápala- Grito uno de los 2.  
Anelis seguía corriendo hasta que vio la calle, pero justo cuando iba acercándose ala esquina para cruzar choco con alguien, que la tomo del brazo deteniéndola. Ambos trataron de reponerse con los ojos cerrados, hasta que el abrió los ojos y se impresiono bastante al ver ala chica.  
-Estas bien, porque corrías- Pregunto yami, que iba justo por el mismo camino pero unos pasos adelantado, además de que se fue por la otra calle junto al parque para no toparse con tipos como los que perseguían a anelis.  
-Si, si estoy bien- Anelis solo se soltó como pudo del chico sin siquiera percatarse de quien era, se lanzo ala calle y continuo con su carrera hasta que yami la perdió de vista quedando muy confundido.  
-Pero que le abra sucedido- Seguía con la mirada en donde anelis se había perdido, hasta oír como unos tipos que respiraban agitadamente se acercaban, y se escondió rápidamente tras un árbol.  
-Idiota, la perdimos de vista-  
-Tendremos que ocultar que la encontramos o nos despedirá el jefe-  
-De acuerdo, hoy tampoco las encontramos- Juntaron las manos los 2 hombres jurando silencio, así ambos dieron media vuelta saliendo del parque separándose.  
Yami seguía tras el árbol muy confundido y sorprendido ala vez, cuando vio el camino libre de los 2 tipos pensó.  
-"Con que la buscaban a ella... Que ocultas chica oscura"-

OOoOOOOOoOoOoOOoOOoOOOooOoOO oOoOooOoOOooOOoOoOooOooOoOoO OoOoOOoOoOOoOOooOoOooOoOoOOo OooOOooOOOOOooOoOoOo

Me siento más animada diciéndolo todo al final  
Ahora si porque arriba me puse algo agresiva xD, Nah mentira no sean llorones.  
Creo que no era el acto heroico que se esperaban ¿a que no? xD, ahí pues para mi el típico ataco al que te acata esta muy trillado, prefiero ver que anelis se defienda solita, Eso ¡Power Girl! xD  
Pues en los avances se suponía que este cap tendría mas cosas, pero no pensé que fuera a quedar así de largo con solo un minúsculo misterio de anelis, en fin, lo del avance esta para el otro cap, que sale pronto porque estoy de ¡vacaciones!  
Aquí se los pongo, otra vez.

** ¡Avance!**

Guerra por la corona de la escuela ¿De que será capaz Vivian?, ¿y los chicos? También ellos ameritan una pirámide social.  
Tea captara la atención de yami pero quizás la atención de este vaya en dirección a una chica mala.  
Joy y may ¿Son la pareja ideal? o ¿anelis y joy la pareja del mal?

Dark Girl.


	7. Observados

**Capitulo 6: Observados.**

-1 oveja, 2 ovejas, 3 ovejas, 4 ove...- Joy cayo rendido sobre su silla. sin embargo sus otros 3 amigos, Tristán, yami y su hermana serenity hacia ya rato dormían plácidamente sobre sus sillas. ninguno había dormido casi, debido al festejo que llego casi hasta las 3 de la mañana en RockSlind, pero sin duda el mas cansado de todos era yami quien no paro de interrogarse unas cuantas horas sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior con anelis.

Estaban en clase de historia la maestra no paraba de leer el libro sobre la segunda guerra mundial, acaso no se había dado cuenta que nadie le prestaba atención. De pronto la maestra estornudo haciendo que por fin despertara uno de sus estudiantes.

-Que- Grito yami aunque no lo suficiente alto para despertar a otro estudiante, ni siquiera la profesora se percato de eso. Observo unos segundos el panorama a su alrededor, solo chicos cabeceando y sus amigos profundamente dormidos, hasta dar con la silla de anelis, quedo completamente confirmado, la chica de anoche era anelis, estaba tan dormida que solo podía significar que también andaba por las calles a altas horas de la noche.  
Se dedico unos minutos a observarla, en verdad era bella, ese largo cabello dorado y una piel como de porcelana, tan bien observo su uniforme y las modificaciones oscuras que le hizo, -"Que ocultas chica oscura"- se repitió lo mismo de anoche, sin duda la chica era misteriosa.

La profesora al fin se digno a echar una ojeada a sus estudiantes quedando completamente indignada al verlos a todos dormidos, se levanto de su silla y dejo el libro sobre la mesa, tomo una regla y se dirigió hacia la primera silla que estaba en frente buscando un desafortunado que la ayudara a despertarlos a todos.  
Vio a joy, se acerco a su silla alzo la regla y dio un golpe tremendo ala tabla provocando que joy se despertara tan de repente que lanzo un grito que asusto a todo el salón.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAA, YO NO FUI- inmediatamente todos despertaron miraron la cara del dueño de aquel grito y todo el salón estallo en risas.  
-¡SILENCIO!- Todos cerraron las bocas y se sentaron derechos. -¡Weeler, si no durmió bien anoche no pretenda reponerse en mi clase! ¡A la sala de castigos!-  
Joy solo bajo la cabeza y salió del aula, la profesora de nuevo tomo el libro y asiento, todos soltaron un largo suspiro al ver esta acción y se prepararon para dormir de nuevo.

...

-Weeler de nuevo durmiendo en clase- La subdirectora Marshall se paro frente a joy, por desgracia de este hoy le tocaba a ella cuidar los castigados, cuando estaba ella a cargo el orden en la sala era impecable. -Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te han pillado en estas, hoy tendrás que recoger las basuras luego del recreo de acuerdo-  
-Si, señora "Maldita vieja"- Se quejaba joy para si haciéndose el obediente, cosa que no se creía tan fácilmente la subdirectora. -"Solo 1 hora mas en este infierno joy, resiste"- Suspiro y se acomodo en la silla.

...

La hora del recreo se aproximaba, de nuevo todos estaban en modo sueño en el salón, hasta que se escucho una voz por el parlante de la escuela que hizo despertar a todos para poner su entera atención.  
-¡Hola mis amigos!, les habla su mas confiable fuente de chismes de la escuela, cámara oculta... Nuestros chicos populares han sufrido cambios en este nuevo año ¿no les parece?, pues hoy lo descubrirán en el articulo que ya esta disponible para su disfrute en los pasillos de toda la escuela, ya esta la lista de popularidad de chicas ¿quien creen que sea la reina?-

Vivian se levanto de su silla esperando los aplausos de todos, se sorprendió al notar que nadie la animaba haci que echo una mirada a meilyn y Roxanne, estas obligaron a todos a que le aplaudieran, algunos con menos gusto que otros. Parecía que Vivian comenzaba a perder fama.  
-Habrán sorpresas se los advierto, y además la lista de chicos ¡ya también esta disponible!- La mayoría de los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar -También un articulo muy interésate sobre nuestra actual estrella ¡Yami motou!- Muchos comenzaron a aplaudirle en especial las chicas, el solo se quedo estático y serio sin darle importancia -¿Que sucede con la elite este año?, vamos chicos no me obliguen cosas que no deseo- Termino la transmisión de cámara oculta, cuya voz durante toda el discurso estuvo modificada digitalmente para proteger su identidad. Para esos momentos la subdirectora Marshall ya estaba camino ala cabina de sonido para detener al responsable de dicho acto, totalmente ilegal para la escuela.  
-"Ahora que vas a decir de mi, sea lo que sea ya no serás capaz de afectarme"- Pensó yami preparándose para lo peor.

...

-¡Riiiiiiiiing!- El timbre para el recreo sonó, el profesor encargado de la clase ni siquiera tubo tiempo de alejarse de la puerta, fue arroyado por una ola de estudiantes que corrieron a buscar los resultados de la lista de popularidad.  
El primero para leer el largo artículo que comía casi toda una pared era joy, que salió de la sala de castigos listo para espectáculo, se reunió con Tristán y yugi, luego vieron pasar a yami indiferente, lo tomaron por los brazos y lo obligaron a leer.  
-Ya les dije que no me interesa esto para nada, ¡Suéltenme!- Yami intento en vano soltarse, pero luego la multitud se lo impidió.

Todos se lanzaron al cartel hasta que llegaron Vivian y sus 2 amigas a poner el orden.  
-¡Quítense perdedores!- Grito Vivian, se paro en frente de todos tapando parte del cartel, otros chicos populares la ayudaron obstruir la vista completa del cartel, después Roxanne subió a una silla y meilyn le paso un megáfono, todos se prepararon para el show.  
-Ejem...- Roxanne encendió el megáfono y se preparo para leer, el lugar entero se silencio. -Este año la actual reina Vivian wong como siempre ha dado su entrada victoriosa y ha demostrado que piensa luchar por su titulo, esto le ha dado unos cuantos puntos- Vivian alzo la mano para recibir los aplausos, de nuevo todo se ponía en orden. -Seguro han oído hablar de anelis, la chica oscura, como prefieren llamarle muchos, pues ayer acaba de darnos una pequeña muestra de su rebeldía y valor, ¿Lo recuerdas Vivian?- ha esto todos soltaron un ¡Uh! Vivian de inmediato se enojo -Pues no solo eso, sino que acudió a su castigo y en el acabo por demostrar que las reglas son una total nimiedad para ella- Todos la voltearon a ver, la chica estaba a una esquina completamente rodeada, no pudo avanzar por lo tanto se vio obligada a escuchar.

-"Como se entero de lo que ice ayer, ni siquiera fue en horario de la escuela"- Estaba desesperada en lo que todos le tenían los ojos encima.

-Tampoco le basto formar la revolución en la sala de castigos, para concluir, observen la figura de la chica oscura ¡Escapando de la sala de castigos!- OOO, seguían mirándola, ahora acusadoramente, anelis quería que la tragara la tierra, pero aun así miraba indiferente. -Hablando de chicas, ¿alguien conoce a tea Gardner?- Todos al fin quitaron los ojos de anelis y buscaron a la susodicha que esperaba no ser vista de no ser por joy.

-¿Tea porque cámara oculta habla de ti?- Dijo joy inocentemente,Tea lo fulmino con la mirada, este solo agacho la cabeza y todos los presentes comenzaron a verla.

-Una chica X, quiso dejar en ridículo ala reina arrojándole comida, Buen intento tea, la próxima vez se un poco mas discreta, recuerda a mi nada se me escapa; pero si lo que querías era llamar la atención déjame ayudarte solo espero que no te arrepientas luego ya que te llamo al estrado junto con ¡Yami motou! -El chico inmediatamente se tenso -Preferiste ir a jugar con una chica X que socorrer a tu reina cuando trataron de avergonzarla, te creíamos diferente yami -Muchos trataron de ver las fotos, en definitiva cámara oculta capto a yami y tea juntos en el recreo el día anterior -Yami hoy te ice un favor, no lo desperdicies, cuídate o enfréntate a las consecuencias... ¿Tea segura quieres jugar con fuego? Para concluir tenemos a una chica mala, una reina en problemas, una chica X, y un ¿Rey? arriesgado. Veámoslo en los resultados- Roxanne término el artículo, sin omitir ni cambiar ninguna palabra. Luego bajo de la silla en la que estaba y le paso el megáfono a meilyn.

-Y el rey de la escuela es, redoble por favor- Se escucho un redoble de pisadas. -¡Yami motou!- Señalo a el chico y le lanzo un pequeño beso, Vivian la miro como si fuera su mayor enemiga. La escuela entera le aplaudió y felicito al chico, este actuó como si nadie le estuviera hablado en su interior solo planeaba en una venganza contra sus amigos y hermano por hacerlo pasar por tremendo espectáculo.  
-El virrey es ¡bakura! y el príncipe...- Meilyn termino con la lista de los 10 chicos mas populares, aplausos y aplausos a todos solo les interesaba el rey para luego enfocarse en la lista de las chicas y en sus 3 primeras integrantes, en especial por saber el nombre de la reina, quien tendría la escuela en sus manos. -Y la reina es- De nuevo el redoble -¡Anelis Valentine!- Grito esto incrédula.

-¡Que! ¡No!- Vivian grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, el lugar se lleno de murmullos, nadie lo creía, Vivian había sido vencida, los chicos boquiabiertos veían incrédulos a anelis. Hasta que se oyeron los aplausos de serenity acto seguido todos empezaron a gritar y aplaudir felicitando ala nueva reina.  
-la virreina es Vivian, y la princesa es serenity weeler- Termino con voz desanimada bajando de la silla. Vivian le arrebato el megáfono.

-Quiero felicitar a su majestad chica oscura- Dijo burlonamente, anelis la miro con rabia, odiaba ese nuevo apodo. -También a señorita tercer lugar, serenity creo que ya no eres tan genial, tal vez tus amiguitos los perdedores ya te están afectando- ¡Uuuu! se escucho, serenity también la miro con ira, joy Tristán y yugi también la ayudaron en eso. -Por ultimo como era... ¿Chica x?, ¡a si! tea, felicidades conseguiste llamar un poquito la atención ya venia siendo hora ¿No?, pero creo que ya quedo claro que era solo por eso, tramando un poquito a yami creíste llegar al trono, ¡ja!, solo lograste avergonzarlo cariño, tu no inspiras mas que eso vergüenza y lastima, jajajajaja- termino al fin Vivian dejando a tea destrozada, por su rostro cayeron unas pequeñas lagrimas que intento en vano ocultar, salió corriendo y todos le abrieron paso burlándose de ella, susurrando cosas y señalándola. Yami se quedo estático ahora el fulminaba a Vivian con la mirada sin embargo esta tenia su cara de satisfacción, dejo el megáfono y se alejo triunfal, aun se creía la reina.

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse y yugi se acerco a yami listo para darle el gran sermón que se merecía.  
-¿Es necesario decir te lo dije?- Comenzó yugi, viendo a su hermano aun estático frente ala lista de popularidad.  
-No, ahora lo que queda es intentar reparar el daño- Dijo yami, emprendiendo camino rápidamente hacia donde creía encontrar a tea.  
-Espera no termine contigo- Grito molesto yugi.

...

May iba caminando fuera de la cafetería sola, como buscando alguien hasta oír la voz que esperaba y la hizo inmediatamente sentir tranquila.  
-¡Hola may espérame!- Era joy quien iba corriendo hacia ella.  
-Hola joy ¿como estas?- Sonrió amablemente.  
-Bien y tu, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-  
-Excelente y si- Los 2 se sentaron en unas escaleras solitarias y comenzaron a comer su almuerzo, charlaron un rato hasta que joy se animo a investigar un poco sobre la vida de la chica.  
-Oye, me di cuenta que vives solo con tu abuela ¿y tus padres?-  
-Oye seguro no me estas siguiendo-  
-No tontita, ya te dije que te vi el día en que te mudaste- ambos rieron.  
-Jeje, no me llames tontita, y si, solo vivo con mi abuela-  
-¿tus padres?...-  
-Am... "Ahora que digo, aun no le tengo tanta confianza, pero... quisiera tenérsela, parece un buen chico aunque un tanto raro, ¿será en verdad de confianza?" Pues no vivo con ellos- dijo rápidamente acompañado esto con una risilla nerviosa buscando una salida rápida del tema -¿y que me dices de tu familia?-

joy entendió que aun no confiaba mucho en el y prefirió dejar de lado el tema para no acosar demasiado ala chica, así que se limito a contestar la pregunta relajado como si fuese el tema mas normal del mundo.  
-Pues mis padres son divorciados, vivo con mi padre y mi hermana serenity vive con mi madre, algunas veces ella se queda con nosotros pero casi nunca veo a mi madre-  
-Eso es muy triste, ¿tu quisieras verla mas seguido verdad?-  
-Pues si, pero ella no desea verme porque le recuerdo mucho papa, su relación es muy rara, a veces parece como si añoraran verse y otras como si verse causara cáncer-  
-jeje, mis padres se podría decir que también son divorciados-  
-¿Enserio?, y como lo tomaste-  
-m... me pone triste pero trato de ser lo mas feliz posible, en cambio a mi hermana, es como si nunca le hubiese importado...- se entristeció un poco pero lo dijo con calma, poco a poco joy la hacia sentir cada vez mas cómoda, por ultimo may logro ver a su hermana de lejos caminando como siempre con esa mirada tan escalofriante, esto la hacia poner aun mas triste, que su hermana nunca sintiera nada...

...

-¡Anelis eres la reina!, no puedo creerlo, eres nueva y le ¡ganaste a Vivian!- Serenity animaba a la nueva reina que no parecía muy feliz con la noticia. -¿Anelis?  
-¿Como?, perdona, es que esto no me parece muy bueno, además por lo que veo en la cara de Vivian se vengara- Anelis caminaba sin darle importancia a nada, apenas si oía a serenity, solo podía pensar en esa chica ala que Vivian había humillado -  
-Anelis, me perdonas, tengo que buscar a alguien, "No puedo dejar sola a tea en este momento"-  
-No te preocupes, adelante-

...

-"¿Porque? ¿Porque?... porque ella me odia, porque me tiene que hacer esto, yo solo hable con el. es obvio alguien como yo no debería acercarse a los populares, apuesto a que yami en este momento me odia ¡casi le hago perder el trono como no me odiaría!, nunca mas me hablara ...y yo que creía que era una oportunidad de estar cerca de el"- Tea no paraba de llorar, estaba sola bajo el árbol donde había podido conocer un poco de yami, ahora todo eso había desaparecido el viento se llevo aquellas palabras que inspiraban valor, y de nuevo yami era un ser inalcanzable y frio que tea solo podía admirar desde la lejanía de una silla de clases.

...

-"¡Ahí esta!, sabia que a encontraría ahí"- Yami desde lejos pudo observar la figura de tea abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro hundido en las rodillas tapándose con los brazos para que no pudieran ver las obvias lagrimas. Necesitaba decirle un par de cosas, tranquilizar un poco su alma, ella no era el enemigo ni tenia la culpa de nada -"¡Ojala hubiera quedado al fondo de esa endemoniada lista"- tan solo pudo dar un paso en dirección a la chica hasta que...

-¡Felicidades amigo!- uno de los chicos populares se le lanzo a darle un golpe en el brazo felicitándolo.  
-Otra vez en la cima, bueno que se le va a hacer- Dijo bakura con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
Yami se apresuro de repente a cambiar su mirada a la común cara inexpresiva de siempre ni siquiera agradeció las felicitaciones de sus "amigos", sentía que no tenia porque, de nuevo era el típico modelo a seguir de todos y debía cuidarse de todo ahora mas que nunca de los chismes de cámara oculta.

-¡Chicos, necesito su ayuda!- Vivian llego de pronto a pararse en la mitad de todos junto a ella estaban meilyn y Roxanne. -Ese trono es mío por derecho y mas les vale a ustedes seguirme siendo fieles o lo pagaran- Todos los presentes tragaron en seco excepto yami, Vivian como siempre controlando nada nuevo -Necesito un plan para ridiculizar tanto a serenity y a anelis que nadie pueda tomar enserio a ese angelito y esa niña demonio.

Yami enseguida se tensiono, no podía hacer algo así, serenity era una gran chica y la noche anterior en verdad lo había animado y se habían vuelto buenos amigos ya que tenia la misma chispa de energía que joy, pero anelis, aun no sabia nada de ella, jamás habían hablado, solo se cruzaron la noche anterior y ella ni se había enterado que era el; pero aun así no permitiría que Vivian hiciera lago tan cruel. Por ultimo prefirió alejarse de eso intentar alertar a serenity y ella se encargaría de alertar a anelis, entre menos supiera de ese macabro plan mejor.

Roxanne sabia por buena fuente de la divertida noche de yami y que en ella serenity había estado involucrada, ella sola creo el plan perfecto pero primero necesitaba evitar que yami hablara con serenity y mucho menos con tea porque eran mejores amigas además yami ya se estaba involucrando mucho con ella, lo necesitaba para aumentar la popularidad de Vivian, el era el rey de la escuela era algo obvio.  
-"Necesito evitar que se reúna con tea, luego le contare mi perfecto plan a Vivian"- Pensó Roxanne, para después correr hacia donde estaba yami y agarrarlo del brazo y decirle una tonta excusa.

Yami solo se quedo observando a tea, ignorando por completo a Roxanne.  
-¿Yami?, ¿me estas escuchando?- Se impaciento Roxanne, en eso yami vio como serenity se acerco a tea para consolarla, se relajo un poco y le puso algo de atención a Roxanne.  
-Que pasa- Dijo secamente.  
-Te decía si irías hoy al parque de Skate-  
-Creo, ¿Porque?- Trataba de ser lo mas frio posible para alejar así a Roxanne.  
-Porque a Vivian meilyn y a mi nos gustaría ir a verlos, ya sabes, porque bakura y sus amigos también estarán ahí-  
-Pues en realidad tenia pensado ir con...-  
-Excelente nos vemos hoy por la tarde, ¿Vamos ala cafetería verdad?- No lo dejo halar mas solo lo jalo rumbo ala cafetería. Yami se dejo llevar, ahora tea estaba con una amiga, viéndose sin salida decidió ir mas tarde a hablar con ella, cuando no lo estuviera molestando alguno de los populares.

...

-De acuerdo hoy por la tarde en el parque de skate, todo lo terminamos de acordar- Dijo Vivian a todos los chicos que luego de oír disimuladamente se separaron para no montar sospechas. Vivian dio un pequeño vistazo a tea que ya estaba mas tranquila y junto a ella serenity y mas adelante estaba anelis, rodeada de otros chicos que la felicitaban -Mírala meilyn, ella no se merece el trono es como si no le importara nada, por eso yo le are el favor de quitarla del camino- le dijo Vivian ala única persona que aun estaba a su lado. Tenia a sus peores enemigas en un solo plano -"Las acabare"- Pensó, sonriendo maliciosamente.

OOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOOoO OoOOoOOoOoOOoOoOOOOOOooOoO

Ok, nunca en la vida vuelvo a escribir avances xD  
Otra vez no cumplí todo lo prometido el avance haci que solo pondré unas cosillas que estoy segura al 100% que salen sino les dejo 2 capítulos en lo que queda de semana.  
Por favor, dejen reviews sugiriendo cosas y ojala les haya gustado.

**¡Avance!**  
Joy y anelis comenzaran a conocerse y descubrirán que tienen un par de cosas en común, quizás cosas no muy buenas.  
Porque la fría actitud de anelis se conocerán una pequeña pero influyente causa.  
Vivian comienza su plan para aplastar a sus peores enemigas y para ello utilizara a un personaje que apenas comenzaba a disfrutar de sus nuevas amistades.

Dark Girl.


	8. Chicos Mal

**Capitulo 7: Chicos Mal.**

El recreo terminaba, todos volvían con poco animo a clase otros devian permanecer ayi cumpliendo castigos limpiando el desastre del dia, en la escuela habian muchos lugares donde los estudiantes podian pasar su tiempo fuera del aula, zonas verdes, canchas, la biblioteca, cafeteria etc.., pero sin duda el mayor desastre se concentraba en la cancha de futbol.

en medio de esta se creo una pequeña pero recta linea llena de chicos de apariencia que no demostraba mucha responsabilidad, entre ellos estaban 2 chicos con el uniforme desarreglado y cabeza rapada, 3 chicas repletas de maquillaje y con faldas bastante reveladoras, 5 chicos rockeros con su aspecto oscuro y por ultimo anelis con su uniforme modificado por completo y oscuro, y joy bastante despeinado y descuidado.

Frente a ellos la subdirectora marsall caminaba cual lider de ejercito. -Buenos dias estudiantes, estan aqui porque su comportamiento no ha sido el correcto segun la etica de nuestra escuela, asi que no les dire mucho para que puedan trabajar, su mision es solo dejar este espacio listo para el uso de sus compañeros, en la bodega a mi derecha hay escobas, cubetas y todo lo que nesesiten- Paro en seco junto a los 2 ultimos chicos -Valentine y weeler, acompañenme al gimnasio y traigan trapeadores- Sonrio maliciosamente y dio media vuelta. tomaron lo que nesesitarian y la siguieron poniendo cara de sentenciados.

cuando llegaron trataron de desintegrar con la mirada a la señora, esta solo les ordeno limpiar para luego marcharse. llenaron las cubetas y comenzaron a limpiar.

Joy quizo romper el hielo -ala nueva reina le gusta la musica-  
-Claro- impuso secamente y lo miro friamente esperado otro comentario, joy solo se acerco a una mesa y de su mochila saco unos altavoces, -Aver que gustos tiene la chica dark- anelis sin contestar obedeció y conecto su celular colocando con abundante volumen rock y metal.

joy se animo bastante -¡Este es mi estilo!- y comenzo a moverse segun la musica invitando a anelis a disfrutar igual, esta le siguio, depronto los 2 se movian por todo el gimnacio, cantaban y saltaban como locos. Hasta que joy le dio un pequeño empujon para molestar ala chica, esta tropezo con su mochila que estaba en el suelo dejando salir unas cuantas cosas, entre estas unas latas de spray negro para hacer grafiti.

-Wow, ¿Chica mala?- Pregunto joy arqueando una ceja.  
-Tu no tienes cara de angel- Le respondio anelis mirandolo de pies a cabeza.  
-No soy para que me imiten, ¿chica mala?- Insistio joy.  
-Ago mis propias reglas, no dejo que me digan que hacer, ¿Que tan malo es eso para ti?-  
-Depende.- y agarro una botella de spray se dirigio ala pared mas grande y limpia que vio y en un rapido movimiento del brazo creo un grafiti perfecto.  
-Impresionante- Con mirada retadora ella tambien tomo una lata se acerco ala pared y creo un gigante simbolo de revolucion.

-¡Wow!, me agradas- Asi se pasaron un largo rato, joy contando graciosas anécdotas y anelis de ves en cuando tambien hablaba sobre su rebelde vida, tambien paraban algunas veses a seguir el ritmo de la musica que sonaba todo el tiempo, tambien regaron por todos lados las cubetas con jabon y agua, y para culminar juntos hicieron un enorme simbolo que mezclaba las letras a y j, ahi ambos descubrieron que era el inicio de una grandiosa amistad.  
-Creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que alguien vea esto- Dijo joy con mirada incredula al darse cuenta de como habia quedado el gimnasio.  
-Si yo tambien lo cre...-Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta al oir como alguien introducia una yave en en ella.  
-¡La bruja!- Grito joy, resivio un golpe de anelis en el pecho para que se cayara y lo jalo del brazo hacia la bodega de atras, donde encontraron otra salida.  
Cuando alfin la subdirectora logro abrir la puerta se quedo pasmada al ver el desatre. -¡Weeler, Valentine!- Penso que no seria extraño que el chico payaso, problema y de malas notas weeler y la chica nueva que desde el segundo dia se metio y problemas y cuyo aspecto era de chica mala, fueran los responsables de aquel desastre, pero al no encontrarlos su ira se encendio. dio media vuelta y dio la orden inmediata de encontrar al par de delincuentes.

...

Anelis y joy pasaron el resto del dia haciendo grafitis, destruyendo propiedad de la escuela y colocando musica a todo volumen. Esquivaron a todo profesor cercano y se negaron a volver a clases. Demasiados problemas para un solo dia.

...  
-¡¿Donde estan weeler y valentine?!- Marsall entro de golpe en el salon de los chicos, todos se le quedaron viendo.  
-Usted me digo que en castigo- Dijo el profesor sorprendido de la actitud desesperada de la seria subdirectora que estaba toda sudada de correr por toda la escuela.  
-¡Pues no lo estan! ¡Gracias!- Salio de inmediato furiosa dejando a todos confundidos y sorprendidos. despues solo se oyeron susurros sobre los recien fugados.  
-¡Silencio!- Ordeno en profesor.

...  
Alfin termino el dia, todos salian de la esuela, para esa hora anelis y joy ya se encontraba a metros de la escuela.  
-¡Como se atreve joy a fugarse sin avisarme!, y es mas con la ¡Sexi chica nueva!- Grito tristan a yugi y yami mientras salia de la escuela.  
-¿Quieres los mismos problemas en los que se metieron?- respondio confundido yugi.  
-No, pero queria salvarme de quimica- Respondio molesto y resignado.  
-Hola chicos- aparecio serenity.  
-Hola-  
-Escucharon lo que izo hoy mi hermano, de por si el ya es un chico malo pero hoy se paso de la raya-  
-Oye estas hablando de joy a eso sumale la chica oscura y te da una explosion- Dijo yugi  
-Si, no me sorprende que anelis isiera eso- Dijo pensativa serenity, despues yami se le acerco.  
-Que ocurre- Pregunto serenity mientras los demas seguian avanzando dejandolos solos.  
-Serenity ayer hablaste con tea- Pregunto yami en susurro.  
-¿Quieres saber como esta?, pero antes deja de susurrar quieres estamos hablando simplemente de tea-  
-Deacuerdo lo siento, y bien-  
-Supongo que ya se le paso, ¿Porque?-  
-Donde esta ahora-  
-Supongo que saliendo, ¿la vas a buscar?, y que se supone que le diras-  
-Solo quiero aclarar un par de cosas-  
-Olvidas los chismes, crei que eso era lo unico que te importaba, una buena imagen- serenity empezo a atar al chico.  
-¡Claro que no!- Se molesto -No me importa nada de eso y si te refieres a vivian ella tampoco me interesa, solo te digo que tu y anelis deben cuidarse de ella por que odia perder-  
-Waw, si eres bueno despues de todo, si quieres buscala esta en su casillero yo les invento otra excusa a los chicos- Serenity se depidio de el y se fue rapidamente para alejar a los chicos.  
-Gracias- Dijo yami con una pequeña sonrisa.

...  
-Que tengas un solitario dia, chica x- Dijo burlonamente vivian seguido por las risas de todo el grupo de populares, a tea quien estaba sacando cosas de su casillero.  
-"Tengo que salir de aqui"- Se repetia esa frase mientras escondia unas pequeñas lagrimas, cerro la puerta y cambio de camino al que tomaron los populares, alejandose lo mas rapido que podia.

Por desgracia yami llego en mal momento y fue arrastrado a la salida por el grupo de los populares, denuevo fue interrumpido, pero logro safarse del todo prometiendo que iria ala parque de skate por la tarde e invento que devia regresar por algo. espero unos minutos escondido a que el grupo se alejara un poco y a que tea apareciera pero esta nunca salio. al perderlos de vista se giro para buscarla en la escuela pero se sorprendio al chocar con ella, esta solo se disculpo rapidamente y emprendio veloz marcha.

Rapidamente yami se repuso y corrio tras tea, -Espera- Grito y comenzo a correr, sorprendentemente tea ya iba casi a una cuadra de distancia.

Yami logro acanzarla y la tomo del brazo, -Sueltame, dejame- Peleo con la mirada en el suelo.  
-Que te susede- Se entristecio yami. -Crees que estoy molesto contigo, lo estoy mas con quien escribio esa ridicula farsa y con vivian creyéndose cada dia mejor aunque ya la este destruyendo anelis-  
-Si, Porque no abrias de estarlo no me has hablado desde eso, prefieres estar con esas orribles personas-  
-Porfavor entiéndeme y perdoname si te lastime, pero estoy aqui para arreglarlo-  
Lo que parecia una pelea se termino, despues de que yami la solto continuaron caminando lentamente, en el camino hablaron de cosas sobre la vida del otro rieron un rato y luego yami dejo en su casa a tea.  
-Tea, denuevo lamento todo y no pienses en lo que te dice vivian despues de todo ella se esta undiendo-  
Tea solto una risilla, -Tienes razon ya quiero ver lo que le hace mañana la chica nueva- Yami tambien rio y se despidio.  
Luego volvio a su casa, en la puerta lo esperaban joy y tristan y juntos se dirijieron al parque de skate.

...  
Anelis abrio la puerta lo mas suave que pudo y entro en la casa, camino rapidamente alas escaleras, no logro ver a su abuela asi que supuso que no estaba, se relajo y continuo su camino a su habitacion. no queria toparse con los rutinarios comentarios de su abuela.

Paro en seco al escuchar aquella ronca voz.  
-Asi que denuevo estas dando problemas-

Se quedo en silencio y siguio caminando.  
-Me llamaron a decir que te escapaste y que hiciste un desastre en la escuela, ¡Abre tu bolso ahora!- Aun asi anelis solo se detuvo la miro a los ojos desafiante, diciendole con la mirada si se atrevia a obligarla.  
-Jamas cambiaras verdad, que tengo que hacer para que actues mas como tu hermana-

-¡Te encantaria que fuera su copia verdad, siempre cayada obediente radiante y perfecta sin responderte a nada!, aunque no tengas la razon- Le dijo molesta.  
-Me estas repondiendo- La anciana la miro friamente y se paro de su silla le arrebato el bolso y saco la lata de pintura. -Como no me voy a molestar si andas por la calle actuando como una delincuente ¡Llevando estas cosas!-  
-Solo te interesa que me vean por la calle y digan ¿Que hace la nieta de la jueza del estado actuando asi?, ¿Te da mala reputacion verdad?, pues ese no es mi problema no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer, hasta me impresiona que le contestaras una llamada a mi escuela, solo te presentas cuando tienes una razon para fastidiarme-  
-Cierra la boca, y mas te vale cambiar tu actitud porque sigo siendo responsable de ti, y yo jamas te he maltratado, acaso no ves la vida que tienes, y si no comienzas a enderezarte estoy segura que un reformatorio no tendra problema- Sonrio sarcasticamente.

anelis solo le arrebato el bolso y camino a su habitacion, lanzo la puerta y sus cosas bruscamente. conecto su ipod y se tiro sobre su cama y con el control puso una cancion, subio el volumen atrosmente, depronto comenzo a sentir los golpes en la puerta y regaños de su abuela, solo cerro los ojos y empezo a pensar.  
-"Tienes razon, no tengo una mala vida, tengo lo que cualquiera podria envidiar, pero de que sirve lo material si estoy vacia, pero no se de que, jamas me ha interesado tener a alguien a mi lado, ¿Pero porque estoy vacia?, si nisiquiera me interesa tener tu aprovacion abuela o tu apoyo hermana. o quizas..."- Apreto a un mas los ojos. -"Que ridiculo, por eso la gente llora y sufre, menuda estupidez, en la realidad nada de eso existe, los sentimientos solo te destruyen, por eso en mi vida estorban..."- Termino el dia tratando de sumergirse en su musica que era lo unico que sentia que tenia y que por instantes llenaba su alma.

oOoOoOooOOOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Primero que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza de casi ¡un mes!, pero de ahora en adelante se retoma las actualizaciones los sabados.

El siguiente cap tambien lo estare subiendo, probablemente mañana, ya esta listo.

Y por ultimo, perdonenme la orrografia, pero definitivamente no tengo corrector ortografico asi que mil perdones pero preferia que tuvieran ya el cap a hacerlos esperar mas algo que nunca va a llegar.  
No habra avances porque el otro cap lo voy a subir en unas horas.

Bye.


	9. Semana Desastrosa Parte 1

**Capitulo 8: Semana desastrosa Parte 1.**

Era otro día de escuela, el timbre sonó y era hora de la clase de química, todos se dirigieron a su salón y como todos los días los chicos se sentaban emparejados con sus mejores amigos.

Tea se sentó sola en la parte de atrás en ese momento yami entro al salón seguido de yugi, este se sentó con tristan y yami se dirijo a donde estaba tea, esta se entusiasmo al saber que el y ella se estaban volviendo buenos amigos tanto que ya empezaban a compartir en las clases mas cosas que solo saludos o temas de clase, sin embargo mas adelante estaba vivian, que lo jalo del brazo diciendo con un tono muy agudo de voz su nombre, este volteo a ver a tea y esta le devolvió la mirada diciéndole que no importaba y le mostró una hoja que decía grande "Suerte", yami se rió y vivian solo le lanzo la típica mirada asesina a tea y empezó a hablarle a yami.

-Yami ayer estuviste grandioso en el parque de skate, los trucos fueron ¡Geniales!, ojala me enseñaras algún día aunque sea a pararme en la tabla- Se recostó en la mesa mirando sensualmente a yami.

-Si claro- Respondió con un tono sarcástico ignorándola, esta continuo hablando sin parar.  
Mientras tanto tea estaba sola atrás, nadie se sentaba con ella especialmente por la mala reputación que la seguía desde aquella critica de cámara oculta. Por suerte llegaron serenity y joy que se sentaron juntos al frente de ella y la entretuvieron.

Llego el profesor y lentamente cerro la puerta, hasta que alguien empujo esta tan fuerte que le dio en la cara al molesto profesor, la chica era anelis, ya era costumbre que llegara tarde a todas las clases, el salón entero reía anelis solo puedo decir burlona mente "Ups".

-Señorita valentine, que encantadora entrada lastima que sea a estas horas, ahora que ya se disculpo puede buscar una silla y tratar de ponerme atención- Le lanzo duramente el profesor, como siempre los chicos decían ¡Uh!.

-Como quiera- Respondió anelis dejándolo aun mas furioso y a todos boquiabiertos. vio a todos que ya tenían pareja salvo una chica en la ultima fila, y lentamente se le acerco.  
Tea no sabia que hacer o decir, le parecía extraño ver a esa chica sentándose a su lado sin decir nada solo mirando al frente, no sabia si saludarla o simplemente rogarle a serenity que cambiaran de pareja, a decir verdad le asustaba un poco, era después de todo la nueva reina y algunas veces cámara oculta decía sorprendentes cosas de ella con fotos revelando sus rebeldes y aveces ilegales actividades.

Paso un rato en silencio, mientras el profesor anotaba formulas en el tablero, luego llego la hora de que las parejas mezclaran químicos y calcularan formulas, tea aprovecho eso para hablarle, aunque esta solo anotaba algunas cosas en su cuaderno como si tea no estuviese ahí-

-Eh... Hola-  
-Hola- Anelis alzo la mirada y espero a que le dijera algo mas.  
-Tea gardner, mucho gusto- Su voz sonaba algo nerviosa.  
-An...-  
-Anelis lo se- Se reprimió a si misma por ser tan impulsiva, y mejor espero a que anelis le dijera algo.  
-Si, igual mucho gusto- y regreso su mirada al cuaderno.

Luego solo se dedicaron al trabajo y tan solo hacían cortos comentarios de este, extrañamente anelis de un momento a otro cambio el tema bruscamente.  
-Eres tu a quien vivian fastidio aquel día verdad-  
-Si, esto la entristeció un poco-  
-Disculpa si te molesto, pero quiero que me contestes algo-  
-¿Si?-  
-No te gustaría vengarte-  
-¿Que?-  
-Vengarte de vivian, ella te molesta todo el tiempo y es solo para sentirse superior porque los demás la ven, y si eres tu quien hace que ella se sienta mal-  
-No creo que este bien, ademas tu eres la que puede hacer todo eso sin miedo y salir victoriosa-  
-Entonces creo que puedo ayudarte-  
-Te refieres a que ¿me vas a vengar?-  
-Que tal te suena-  
-En verdad no te asusta-  
-Porque debería, mira solo necesito que vivian me de una pequeña razón y solo necesitare una pequeña ayuda tuya-  
-Mmm... No lo se, pero... De acuerdo- y tea le puso una mirada decisiva, estrecharon sus manos y terminaron en trabajo.

oOoOoO

Durante toda la clase vivian le lanzaba guiños a sus amigos, todos entendían ala perfección lo que tenían que hacer solo necesitaban la oportunidad perfecta. aunque esta tardo tiempo.  
oOoOooO

Hora del recreo, el lugar donde yami y tea charlaron por primera vez se convirtió en el nuevo sitio de reunión de los chicos, yami estaba disidido a pasar su tiempo con sus verdaderos amigos aunque aveces debía soportar a los populares, por las tardes estando con sus amigos en el parque de skate se le aparecían y formaban pequeños torneos.

Anelis reinaba la escuela desinteresadamente todos la respetaban y admiraban por su belleza y frialdad, se podría decir que muchos le temían por esa actitud. aun así logro dar un fuerte impacto en la escuela, el fuego que vivian encendió en la escuela al fin se apago gracias a que casi nadie ya le prestaba atención a vivían aunque unos pocos en silencio le seguían siendo fiel. todos los que se creían diferentes y se escondían salieron de la sombras para hacer lo que les gustaba sin temor a ser juzgados.

Serenity y anelis aveces salían y charlaban, aun así anelis logro formarse su grupo de amigos conformado por chicos amantes del rock que se escondían y ahora gracias a anelis se expresaban en todo momento tal y como eran. Tampoco podían faltar los incesantes problemas en que se metían anelis y joy ,ahora grandes amigos, Buscando revolución a todo lo que imponían los directivos. de ves en cuando se les unía tristan e iban juntos a RockSlind, hasta se rumuraba que estaban formando una banda.

Tea, serenity, may, yami, yugi, tristan y joy formaron un gran lazo de amistad, salían por las tardes realizaban todos los trabajos juntos y hablaban sobre sus vidas con total confianza.

La escuela estaba en total armonía y lo que parecía ser el final, ni siquiera se acerca a la mitad de esta historia ya que aun falta mucho y esperar que alguien logre darle el total giro ala vida de la oscura y solitaria protagonista de este cuento.

OoooOOoOoOo

Era una hermosa mañana de lunes, los pasillos de la escuela estaban repletos de estudiantes curioseando los chismes del pasado fin de semana y los ocurridos la anterior semana en el cartel de popularidad. era un buen día para los chicos populares en especial para yami ya que el viernes habría un torneo de skate donde el y muchos otros chicos de la escuela habían clasificado para participar, todos esperaban impacientes que el chico pusiera un pie en la escuela para saltarle encima, felicitarlo y darle ánimos.

También las chicas populares como siempre cada mañana daban sus impresionantes entradas dejando a todos impactados.  
Pero faltaban unos importantes personajes, el idolo de la escuela yami, y la reina oscura anelis.  
oOooOoOoOoO

-¡Yami se te esta haciendo tarde!- Grito su madre desde la cocina.

Se escuchaban unos ruidos estrepitosos en todo el segundo piso, luego unos rápidos y fuertes pasos desde las escaleras seguido de una alocada y rápida entrada de yami a la cocina, agarro la tostada con mantequilla se acerco a su abuelo para robarle un tocino de su plato recibiendo un grito de este, luego los introdujo en su boca agarro el jugo y trato de beber en el pequeño espacio que quedaba en su boca, luego se acerco a su madre mientras se daba pequeños golpes en el pecho para desahogarse y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-... Adiós,... Ma...- Con la boca llena.  
-No te ahogues- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba otro pequeño beso a su hijo.

-¡Y yugi!, grito desde la puerta-  
-¡Salio hace 10 minutos!- Grito su abuelo.  
Gruño, y tomo su skate que estaba junto a la puerta, luego la abrió como pudo agarro su mochila la medio colgó en su hombro y salio disparado sobre su skate.

Pasaba rozando otras personas que se quejaban este solo podía decir "lo siento" sin voltearse, solo le importaba llegar. a lo lejos pudo ver el semáforo en verde para peatones así que tomo todo el impulso que pudo y cuando estaba a punto de pisar la calle, el semáforo cambio a rojo y los autos avanzaron rápidamente este solo dio un salto hacia atrás y suspiro.  
-Ya que- Solo dijo, se relajo y espero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Quítate esos guantes, la altura de tu falda esta 4 cm mas arriba, que no sabes usar otro color que no sea negro, tu rostro esta pintado, lo odio, quieres volverme loca, tu hermana salio hace 5 minutos ¡Que haces aun aquí! - Gritaba la abuela de anelis a todo lo que podía mientras perseguía a su nieta por donde caminara.

Finalmente anelis solo tomo su bolso, se lo colgó y con la misma rapidez abrió la puerta y al salir la lazo a todo lo que pudo. se coloco sus audífonos, caminaba muy tranquila, al estar fuera de casa así se sentía pero cuando vio la pantalla de su ipod para cambiar la canción pudo ver la hora que era, se llevo una gran sorpresa así que comenzó a correr, ya llevaba varios retrasos, otro mas y su abuela la castigaría enserio.

Al fin pudo ver el edificio así que alentó un poco el paso, bajo la mirada para buscar su ipod y subir el volumen, estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada para subir los escalones, iba tan concentrada en su música que no escucho un grito tras ella que decía "¡Cuidado!", antes de poder darse cuenta sintió como alguien se estrello tras ella haciéndola caer al suelo junto con el otro chico, entreabrió un poco los ojos y logro ver un skate rodando solo hasta chocar con la primera escala y detenerse.

Trato de apoyarse en las manos, en esos momentos el chico con el que se estrello también se incorporaba, luego se giro y se sentó, le dolió un poco la cabeza así que se la tomo con una mano mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados.

El chico mientras tanto estaba frente a ella completamente estático al reconocer a la chica, agito su cabeza para reaccionar y así ayudarla, se agacho quedando sobre esta y muy cerca de ella, cuando estaba apunto de decir algo, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, haciendo que el chico se llevara una sorpresa tan grande que lo dejo hipnotizado.

Anelis solo pudo mantener estático su semblante, al abrir sus ojos vio unos ojos tan bellos, tan cerca de ella, naturalmente hubiera apartado a ese chico pero solo se le pudo quedar viendo, ese rostro también merecía su atención pero esos ojos la habían atrapado por completo, cualquier chica en sano juicio se abría quedado así en un buen rato.

El chico solo pudo detallar hasta lo ultimo que pudo de esos ojos, pudo verlo todo atravez de ellos, un mar azul lleno de secretos, delineado por tanto negro que le daba el justo misterio a ese claro azul, la completa combinación de belleza oscura.

Anelis después de un rato pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, parpadeo un par de veces y trato de pararse mas el chico se lo impedía, así que puso su mirada fría y dijo molesta -Disculpa-

El chico tan solo pudo volver a la realidad y también retomar su semblante igual de chico frió moverse de aquella posición y tratar de ser lo mas cortes posible.  
-Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba-  
-Claro.- Solo se giro y comenzó a subir los escalones de la entrada mientras el chico solo podía verla admirado.

Pasaron unos segundos y el seguía ahí, entonces anelis dio un pequeño giro a su cabeza y examino discretamente al chico, luego se giro por completo y le dijo -Deberías ir por tu skate, y entrar- Poniendo cara de ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?.

El chico de nuevo se reclamo internamente por estar tan distraído ese día y busco con la mirada su skate pero al alzar su cabeza para verla otra vez, ella no estaba ahí pero si la subdirectora marsall buscando estudiantes retardados.  
-¡Motou!, que no sabe que hora es, ¡a la sala de castigos!- Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse,

Yami puso cara de fastidio y camino hacia donde estaba su skate, pero al recogerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver un ipod encendido conectado a un par de audífonos escucho la música que salia de los audífonos y detallo el volumen y dijo -Conrrazon no me escucho cuando le grite, que clase de volumen es este- para luego observar y sorprenderse de lo que decía en la pantalla, su canción favorita "Riot - Tree Days Grace", -¿Este es su ipod?- derrepente lo apago y lo introdujo en su bolsillo como si nada hubiera pasado -Solo lo tendré un rato- se dijo tranquilamente para luego dirigirse a la sala de castigos.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En medio de el salón vivian reunía a un grupo muy misterioso de algunos amigos populares.  
-Chicos, hoy comienza, por fin el esperado día llego, mas bien semana, durante estos días aremos todo lo que hemos preparado y para el lunes todo volverá a la normalidad y yo estaré de nuevo en la cima, ¿Saben todos lo que tienen que hacer?- Hablaba vivian con su tono de superioridad.

Todos los presentes asintieron y se disolvieron para dejar de levantar sospechas, todos llevaban en sus manos un gran manojo de volantes y comenzaron a lanzarlos por doquier y a gritar. "¡Fiesta en casa de bakura!, ¡Este sábado no falten!", todos se lanzaron a recoger un volante, inclusive anelis tuvo curiosidad por la fiesta.

Vivian mas atrás veía como anelis leía el volante, al igual que serenity, -"Eso lean y asistan, no falten"- Pensó luego sonrió maliciosamente, giro hacia donde estaba meilyn y le susurro -Ya sabes que hacer, encárgate de tea, ella no a merita parte de nuestro tiempo en la fiesta-.  
-Claro- Respondió meilyn, luego llego el profesor a clase y se sorprendió por el desastre, cuando hubo controlado la situación y recogido todos los volantes comenzó la clase.

Llego la hora del recreo, y todos salían rápidamente de sus salones, en eso yami iba caminando por los pasillos, mas adelante de el estaba vivian con su casillero abierto simulando que buscaba algo mientras pensaba. -"Tengo que asegurarme que me lleve a mi la fiesta, no a nadie mas, y si fuera tea, Buac- Se agito un poco la cabeza sacando de su cabeza esa idea, se puso algo de brillo labial y se preparo, pero yami venia caminado tan serio que seguramente ni siquiera la saludaría así que tomo el plan b, captar de una u otra forma su atención le izo con su mano disimuladamente una señal a un chico que estaba del otro lado del pasillo, este espero a que yami se acercara al casillero, y cuando lo izo grito su nombre este al girar su cabeza y no detenerse choco su cabeza con la puerta del casillero de vivian, cerro los ojos fuertemente y se quejo unos segundos mientras se sostenía la cabeza, al abrirlos se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Hola yami- Casi grito vivian mientras se acercaba mas a el y cerraba su casillero.  
- H-Hola vivian- Aun trataba de reponerse del golpe.  
-Eso te pasa por despistado- Rió un poco, yami solo la miro fríamente.  
-Oye, ya escuchaste de la fiesta del sábado-  
-Si, ¿Por?- a vivian no le gustaba nada la ultima frase.  
-Vas a ir con alguien- Pregunto vivian tratando de coquetear le con su largo cabello negro y parpadeando mucho, a yami le pareció muy ridículo, intentaba ser lo mas cortes posible.  
-Quizás- Esto la izo molestar y apreto los puños.  
-A si, con quien crees que iras- Cada vez se acercaba mas a yami, y el solo daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás mientras miraba a otro lado.  
-Creo que con...- Vivian se le adelanto tratando se sacarle rápido la información e ir al grano.  
-¿Serenity?-  
-No-  
-Aun no tienes cita verdad, por que no mejor...-  
-Creo que iré con tea- Le interrumpió ya sabiendo lo que vivian iba a pedirle.  
-¿Que?, ¿Disculpa?- Vivian no creía estas palabras.  
-Bueno aun no...- Trato de retractarse lo mas pronto posible ya que ni siquiera lo había pensado, mucho menos le había preguntado a tea si pensaba asistir a la fiesta.  
-Para, como que con ella, ni siquiera se acerca a las 10 primeras chicas populares, cámara oculta ya te dio una advertencia, ella solo te destruirá-  
-Espera- Volteo a encarar la y molesto dijo.-Que importa eso, porque tienes que hablar tan mal de ella- En eso se movió del frente de vivian y dio unos pasos, pero luego se detuvo y giro su cabeza, dedicándole una dura mirada y dijo -Ademas con quien salga no creo que sea tu problema.- Y continuo con su camino.  
Vivian se quedo estática luego apretó los puños con fuerza y pateo un casillero con fuerza y grito sabiendo que el edificio estaba solo y nadie la escucharía. -Me las pagaras, nadie me habla así- Se susurro a si misma llena de ira.

Yami estaba bastante molesto odiaba la idea de que vivian creyera que podía decirle que hacer y con quien estar; trato de calmarse un poco y se recostó sobre el césped recordó el ipod de anelis que encontró por la mañana y lo saco de su bolsillo, luego se coloco los audífonos y comenzó a revisar la música que la chica guardaba en el.  
-"Debo decir que tiene buenos gustos, conrrazón es tan oscura solo veo rock y metal aquí pero es buena música - Pensaba mientras leía los nombres de las bandas luego se fue a la lista de las mas reproducidas, y escucho la primera. "Numb - Linkin park". Luego encontró una carpeta que decía "Subtitulos", Entro y encontró solo un archivo, la letra en español de la canción que estaba escuchando, y comenzó a leerla.

"Estoy cansado de ser lo que tu quieres que sea  
Sintiéndome sin fe  
perdido bajo la superficie  
No sé lo que estás esperando de mí  
sometido a la presión  
De caminar en tus zapatos  
[Atrapado en la resaca Solo atrapado en la resaca]  
cada paso que doy es otro error para ti  
[Atrapado en la resaca Solo atrapado en la resaca]"

-"Que interesante"- Pensó al terminar de leerla reflexiono un poco, -"De algún modo me siento identificado con esta letra, me pregunto si anelis también se sentirá así, tiene que haber una razón por la que solo tenga esa letra guardada. Me gustaría poder conocerla y quizás hablar un poco sobre música, no lo se, ella es tan...-

-Hola ¿Que tienes?- Llego tea con una tierna sonrisa, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a examinar su mirada.  
-¿Yo?, nada, ¿Porque?-  
-Porque estabas muy pensativo-  
-¿Enserio?-  
-Si, que estabas escuchando-  
-Solo veía que clase de música...- Le pareció algo raro y sospechoso decir que ese ipod no era suyo.  
-Que, ¿acaso no es tuyo?-  
-Bueno, es que esta mañana choque con una chica y lo perdió-  
-Jaja, lo tomaste prestado- Dijo sarcásticamente.  
-Que tiene de malo ver que clase de gustos tiene- Haciéndose el inocente.  
-Eres ladrón-  
-No molestes- Dijo dándole un pequeño empujón.  
-Oye, al menos me lo prestas un segundo-  
-Claro, ten-  
-Waw, este ipod emana oscuridad- Dijo mirándolo con un poco de miedo.  
Yami rió un poco por ese comentario, -No te gusta la música así-  
-La verdad no, es muy pesada para mi, pero a ti si te gusta verdad-  
-Si claro, creo que me lo quedare un rato-  
-Ladrón- Dijo susurrado, yami la empujo de nuevo y tea también lo empujo, así se la pasaron el resto de recreo, riendo juntos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Chicos me ponen atención tengo un aviso- Grito meilyn, luego vivian se paro a su lado y grito "silencio" en eso todos se callaron y sentaron. -Gracias amiga, tenemos que organizar una coreografía para el siguiente acto de la escuela así que necesito 8 chicas para esto.- alzaron la mano solo 3, la misma meilyn, vivian y roxanne. -Por favor, todas somos buenas bailarinas, bueno amenos que sean perdedoras- Rió un poco esto le quito aun mas el animo al salón, Luego serenity alzo la mano.  
-Meilyn, tiene razón en solo una cosa, todas somos buenas bailarinas, vamos animo- Dijo sonriente serenity. Luego otra chica alzo la mano,  
-Ok, solo faltan 2- Pasaron unos segundos. -Tea tu bailas muy bien, ¿No quieres?.-  
-Yo, No...- Dijo nerviosa, pero enrrealidad quería con todas sus fuerzas. Luego sus amigos la comenzaron a animar, por ultimo yami la miro y le sonrió, se sonrojo bastante y acabo por aceptar.  
-1 Mas- Rogó meilyn, pero ya con una sonrisa, solo necesitaba de tea para que su plan estuviera en el buen camino.  
-Anelis también baila bien- Dijo un chico desde atrás del salón, seguido de esto todos animaron a anelis.  
-Yo...-No la dejaron terminar, meilyn solo anoto su nombre y se fue a sentar, anelis solo suspiro.  
Vivian y meilyn se sonrieron desde sus sillas.

**oOoOoOOoOoOoOOOoOooOoOoooOooOoOOOoOooOOooOoOooOoOo oOoOooOoOooOoOOoOooOooOoOoooOOoOOooOoOOoOOoO**

Como lo prometí lo subí, no a las horas pero si al otro día.  
Me gustaría que leyeran las letras de las canciones que les coloco, se sorprenderan al notar lo mucho que concuerda la letra con el personaje, no las pongo solo porque si, en esta historia la música juega un papel importante.  
ojala también me dieran su opinión acerca de la música a ver si les gusta, también me gustaría charlar un poquito con ustedes acerca de música.  
Gracias por leer por favor dejen reviews, no olviden escuchar la música  
Bye.

**Avance, ¡Para este sábado!.**

-La semana del desastre tendrá como final, venganzas, dolor, y algunos accidentes, se crearan fuertes lazos y no solo de amistad, pero ¿quien le corresponde a quien?.  
-La reina oscura mostrara su liderazgo dejándolo todo en orden, o vivian la vencerá y pondrá su orden. ¿Que pasara?.

Dark Girl.


	10. Semana Desastrosa Parte 2

**Capitulo 9: Semana desastrosa parte 2.**

Las clases habían terminado y varias chicas se quedaban para ensayar la coreografia para el viernes, en plan dirigido por vivian empezaba.  
-Chicas haremos 3 filas, 3 adelante, 2 en medio y 3 atras.- Dicto vivian. -Yo voy en medio- y rapidamente se paro en medio del gimnasio.- Las 3 reinas deberian ir en medio ¿No creen?, vengan anelis y serenity coloquense a mis lados.- Todo lo decia con tono arrogante.  
-En ese caso anelis deberia ir en medio- Dijo serenity tratando de hacer enojar a vivian. esta le puso una fria mirada.-  
-No importa, me sorprende que nos halla puesto ahi y no a sus clones- Bromeo anelis.  
Asi se la pasaron anelis y serenity, bromeando y haciendo enfadar mucho a vivian, por su parte meilyn se encargo de hacerle la vida imposible a tea todo el tiempo, haciéndola tropezar, empujandola a un lado, y haciendo que se viera lo menos posible, tambien se atravesaba en sus movimientos para hacerla ver torpe, ya que esta no queria lastimarla chocando con ella, vivian solo podia regañarla repetidas veses, todo esto desanimo mucho a tea, pero la hacia feliz ver como anelis con lo poco que la conocía la defendia haciendo quedar mal a vivian, y serenity se encargaba de que tea no renunciara.

OooOoOoOOoOoOOoOo

Tristan, joy, yami y yugi estaban afuera del gimnasio escondidos mirando con atencion el ensayo, enrrealidad estaban ahi por joy quien estaba completamente decidido a invitar a may a una cita y a la fiesta de sabado de la que nadie podia dejar de hablar y por la que todos buscaban desesperados pareja.  
-Nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aqui, vamonos- Llevaba horas quejándose yugi tras un arbusto, aun asi nadie le respondia.  
todos estaban muy entretenidos viendo el ensayo de las bellas chicas en especial joy y tristan, solo yami estaba concentrado en tea, estaba muy molesto al ver como vivian y sus 2 amigas hacian todo lo posible para que renunciara, pero aun asi ella no lo hacia, tambien se concentro en la bella forma de bailar que tenia, pero tambien algo llamo mucho su atencion, la actitud de anelis, de como se defendia y le ponia sus propias condiciones y limites a vivian sin importarle como reaccionara, tan solo hacia lo que a ella le parecia y nada mas.  
Al fin el ensayo termino, y may y su hermana comenzaron a salir del gimnasio, los demas chicos se fueron y joy busco el lugar mas adecuando para hacer su entrada.  
Salio del escondite y se fue a la entrada de la escuela, cuando vio a may cerca se paro en frente de ella y tontamente la saludo.  
-Hola may, anelis- Dijo apenado, era la primera vez que se sentia asi frente a una chica, ya que siempre estaba muy seguro de si mismo y ponia su tipica actitud de don juan.  
-Hola joy, que haces aqui- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa may.  
-Espiando don juan- Miro picaramente anelis a joy.  
-¡No!, Queria hablar con may-  
-Como digas, Nos vemos may, adios joy- y se retiro anelis.  
-Que tienes que decirme joy- Comenzaron a caminar.  
-Pues que tal si vamos un rato al parque, te invito un helado-  
-Me encantaria-

oOoOoOooOoOooOOoOOoOoooOo

Anelis estaba en su habitación recostada, mientras escuchaba música, tenia los ojos cerrados, la música salia por unos parlantes a un volumen estrepitoso, pero aun así ella estaba muy relajada, sumida en sus pensamientos.  
Depronto sintió como la tomaron del hombro y la movieron bruscamente, abrió los ojos bruscamente y vio a su abuela con una cara muy molesta.  
-¡Apaga la música!- Grito, decidió hacerle caso y apago el parlante con un control y miro a su abuela fríamente esperado que le dijera algo.  
-Donde esta tu hermana-  
-No lo se, se fue con un chico luego del ensayo-  
-La nesesito, tengo que ir a la gobernación hay una...-  
-Fiesta de gente influyente-  
-Que ilusa, sabes cuando volvera-  
-No-  
-Voy a llamarla-  
-No llevo su telefono-  
-Lo que me faltaba. - Se dedico unos segundo a examinar de pies a cabeza a anelis, -Ponte un vestido desente y vamonos-  
-¿Como?-  
-No me entendiste, que te pongas algo normal y que te subas al auto, tienes 30 minutos-  
-Disculpa, porque deberia ir yo, solo me dejaras 5 minutos y me sacaras del lugar, solo necesitas algo de mi presumir y hasta donde yo se no hay nada de mi que quieras mostrar-  
-Que dijiste niña, solo te estoy pidiendo un favor, que me acompañes a la gobernación, te duele mucho ayudarme ¡solo en esto!- No recibe respuesta, tan solo ve como anelis sigue viendo el techo sin ninguna expresión o el minimo interes en su rostro- Que no oyes que te estoy hablando, no te pregunte si querías ir, ¡levantate!- La agarro del brazo y la hizo levantarse.  
-¡No me puedes obligar!, solo quieres que finja ser lo que no soy-  
-¡Exacto!, Porque si fueras como tu hermana-  
-¡Como May!, ¡Que no entiendes, nunca seré como ella, No quiero!-  
-¡Yo soy la que manda aqui y aras lo que yo quiera cuando yo lo diga!, ¡Odio que seas así, odio tu actitud!-  
-¡Pues estas alucinando si crees que yo seguire ese jueguito!, ¡NADIE, ME DICE, QUE, HACER!-  
-¡Ya cayate!, has lo que quieras, pero esta rebeldia tuya tiene los dias contados un dia vas a cambiar a las buenas o a las malas.-  
-Suerte, nunca me vas a ver diferente a lo que soy, yo misma no una fiel copia de tus pretenciosos deceos-  
-Que clase de persona eres, si tu madre te viera, te juro que estaria muy decepcionada de ver la clase de demonio que eres, una niña insensible y rebelde; jamas seras como tu hermana... y mucho menos como tu madre... que triste y desepcionante- Dio media vuelta y salio seriamente por la puerta sin cerrarla.  
anelis quedo pasmada por esas palabras, se sentia... ni siquiera sabia lo que sentia, solo desesperada y confundida corrio hacia la puerta y la arrojo con increible fuerza. -¡Donde esta mi maldito ipod!-, solo queria oir musica, llenar su corazón y sus pensamientos con musica, busco en su computadora la cancion que mas nesesitaba oir "Numb - Linkin park", subió aun mas el volumen y como pudo trato de ahogarse en aquella musica mas le fue imposible, sintiéndose cada vez mas desesperada y confundida.

"Estoy cansado de ser lo que tu quieres que sea  
Sintiéndome sin fe  
perdido bajo la superficie  
No sé lo que estás esperando de mí  
sometido a la presión  
De caminar en tus zapatos  
[Atrapado en la resaca Solo atrapado en la resaca]  
cada paso que doy es otro error para ti  
[Atrapado en la resaca Solo atrapado en la resaca]"

oOoOooOOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO  
Comenzaba otro dia, el salon de clase poco a poco se comenzaba a llenar de estudiantes.  
El grupo de amigos estaba charlando como de costumbre hasta que depronto decidieron mirara hacia la puerta encontrandose con la figura de anelis entrando lentamente, en su rostro no se notaba la misma frialdad de siempre sino... soledad, o quizas ¿Tristeza?. a esto joy y tristan se le acercaron quisiendo bromearle un poco.  
-Hola anelis- Le dijo tristan mirandola bien a los ojos  
-Hola- Respondio sin mirarlo y con mucho desgano.  
-Rayos hoy estas mas emo que de costumbre- Le dijo ironicamente joy.  
-¿Como que emo?- Volteo y lo miro molesta.  
-¿Te paso algo anelis?- Llego serenity y se le acerco al rostro viendola preocupada.  
-Nada- Volvio a girar su cabeza evadiendo sus miradas.  
-Entonces porque esa mirada tan oscura- Insistió tristan, esta vez con un poco de compasion.  
-Ella siempre es oscura tristan, ¿Estas triste verdad?- De nuevo bromeo joy, y la empujo un poco con el codo.  
-De donde sacas tantas tonterias- Dijo vaciamente, mirando perdidamente hacia el suelo.

oOoOoOOoOooooOoooOoooOooOoooOOo  
Los demas dias pasaron rapido y llego el dia de la presentacion de las chicas, todas estaban en los vestidores del gimnasio poniendose su vestuario, al terminar solo 2 se quedaron unos minutos mas.  
-Estas lista-  
-Si-  
-Recuerda, debes hacer que tea quede en ridiculo frente a toda la escuela-  
-Claro que si, no sera dificil despues de todo es tea-  
-Ella se lo merece por tratar de quitarme a mi yami, aunque el tambien se ha portado bastante mal: pero esta tarde en la competencia de skate lo are pagar, ya dependera de el si quiere recobrar la cordura, despues de todo aun lo necesito Luego se acerco a un espejo que dejaba ver su figura por completo, se dedico observarse unos minutos, luego de regodearse se dispuso a ir a la cancha donde se aria la presentacion, pero, justo antes de girarse vio la figura de yami en una esquina pequeña del espejo, este aun no se habia percatado de su presencia, y se notaba que buscaba a alguien.

-¿Donde estara?- Dijo yami casi en un susurro.  
-Donde esta quien- Llego tea, sorprendiendolo.  
-Hola tea...- La observo unos minutos -Te ves muy bien-  
-...Pues, gracias yami- Se sonrrojo.  
-¿No has visto a anelis?-  
-¿Anelis?, Creo que ya esta en las canchas ¿Porque?-  
-Ya me tarde mucho en tratar de devolverle esto- y saco el ipod de la chica de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo a tea.  
-¿Aun tienes eso?- Lo miro arqueando una ceja, ya deberias dárselo, se nota que le hace falta por la cara que ha tenido toda esta semana.  
-Bueno esque la musica que tiene es muy buena, no podia devolverlo sin antes pasarmela toda, ademas no sabia como devolvérselo sin parecer un ladron, por otro lado tienes razon a estado rara esta semana.- Se quedo serio un rato, era cierto que habia cambiado un poco su actitud, y suponia que tenia que ver con la cantidad de gritos que durante la semana escucho y sabia que provenían de la casa de al lado.  
-No te preocupes por parecer ladron, ya que oficialmente ya eres uno- Bromeo tea.  
-Ja, ja- Rio sarcasticamente. -Graciosa, luego lo intentare,Vamos- Comenzo a camina fuera del gimnasio seguido de tea.

Escondida tras un muro estaba vivian, llena de ira. Pensando -"¡¿Buscando a anelis?!, con una perdedora ya me bastaba, ahora si me las pagaras yami motou, a mi nadie me ignora"-...

oOoOoOoO

-Suerte- Le dijo yami a tea con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Gracias- Respondio tea agachando su cabeza para esconder su sonrojo.  
Despues de esto corrio hacia donde estaban las demás chicas del baile, juntas esperaron el llamado del maestro, cuando ya era hora todas corrieron y se ubicaron en medio de la cancha en las 3 filas; de pronto todo el lugar enstayo en gritos, vivian fue la primera en llegar con sus 2 amigas, se ubicaron bien y alzaron sus manos para recibir los aplausos, justo despues llegaron anelis y serenity quienes no tuvieron que hacer nada para que todos euforicamente gritaran sus nombres y aplaudieran mas fuerte.  
Con todas listas las musica comenzo a sonar, "Dance in the dark - Lady gaga". El baile empezo perfecto y la audiencia estaba maravillada, todas bailaban a la perfeccion. Luego llego la parte en que el ritmo de la cancion bajo y las chicas de la primera fila rapidamete miraban a las de atras, vivian aprovecho esto y le dio una señal a meilyn, esta giro hacia atras e hizo un movimiento errado que pocos notaron, pero tea noto muy bien, y se perdio un poco, esto lo notaron varios espectadores, riendose y señalando a la chica; despues meilyn intento otra jugada, que fallo haciendola tropezar, y esta empujo a vivian, luego esta para no dejarse humillar se paro mas adelante e intento llamar la atencion a lo que todos le aplaudieron, serenity y anelis se miraron y avanzaron igual, y dieron a la par un giro que tuvo que hacerla retroceder, muchos rieron por esto, anelis y serenity solo chocaron sus manos y siguieron alegres bailando.  
La cancion estaba a punto de terminar, a meilyn se le acababa el tiempo, así que desesperadamente, fingio girar hacia atras, tea cambio forzosamente de posición, lastimosamente en el suelo habia un cable, tea se enrredo con este y cayo, empujando a meilyn, que cayo no muy gravemente al suelo, pero hizo un gran espectaculo fingiendo una herida, tea no sabia que hacer, ya que al jalar el cable la cancion se detuvo, miro al publico y todos se reian de ella, entro en panico y lo unico que hizo fue salir corriendo del lugar.  
Yami vio todo esto, y sabia perfectamente que fue plan de vivian, enojado se abrio paso entre el publico y con la mirada busco el posible lugar donde se habia ocultado tea.  
Meilyn tomo un microfono y dijo. -Disculpenos, lastimosamente tea tuvo que arruinarlo todo, pero aun asi, demosle un aplauso por hacernos reir- Con un fastidioso tono burlon, Muchos hicieron caso y rieron; anelis y serenity se llenaron de ira. anelis puso su mirada mas fria, repiro profundo y se acerco a meilyn, le arrebato el microfono.  
-Y otro aplauso a meilyn, quien no pudo hacerse notar solita y se hace la sufrida para que todos aplaudan- Todos entendieron el mensaje y soltaron un ¡Uh!, que por fin creo un gran silencio en el lugar, yami sonrio y fue a buscar a tea.

oOoOoOoOoOo  
Todos de nuevo estaban en el salon a exepcion de tea, yami no pudo encontrarla, asi que supuso que no queria ser molestada, trataria de contactarla al final de las clases.  
Anelis se levanto de su silla y fue al basurero a sacarle punta a su lapiz al regresar a su silla, paso muy cerca de la silla de vivian, haciéndola rayar donde no debia, esta se altero y se levanto de su silla.  
-¡Acaso eres tonta!, ¡Fijate por donde vas!- y la miro duramente, todos miraron a las chicas esperando con ansias la respuesta de anelis, mas si embargo, esta solo se le quedo viendo friamente un rato, y continuo con su camino sin decir nada; dejando a todos desconcertados, acto seguido de miles de murmullos, hacia una chica cuya tipica mirada fria, ese dia estaba mas que eso, se notaba ¿Triste?.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO  
Las clases alfin habia culminado y eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, en media hora mas comenzaria la competencia de skate. Casi todos los miembros del decimo grado estaban presentes y sentados en las graderias del coliseo de deportes de la ciudad de domino.  
En medio de este, varios de los concursantes, incluidos joy, tristan, bakura y yami, estaban calentando, realizando desde simples hasta increibles trucos para sorprender al publico y crear intimidacion en sus rivales. habian carteles por todas partes sostenidos por chicas que gritaban los nombres de sus favoritos. llegada la hora, un hombre con un elegante traje tomo un microfono y se paro en medio del lugar, con un movimiento del brazo, la audiencia hizo completo silencio y los concursantes se formaron una fila derecha frente a el publico para poder verse bien; Todo estaba siendo transmitido por television, asi que varias camaras enfocaban bien las caras de los chicos. Yami se veia serio y determinado, no se notaba ningun nerviosismo en el.  
-¡Bienvenidos a la 7 competencia anual de skate!- El publico nuevamente comenzo a gritar. -Dejemos el protocolo para otro dia y que ¡comienze la accion!, primero le pedire a los concursantes que entren a el camerino y esperen a que los llamen, luego podran venir a demostrar sus mejores trucos, cautivar a bien amado publico, y al final conoceremos ¡a los 3 ganadores!, con todo esto dicho ¡que comienze el show!- Dijo lleno de emocion el hombre en smoking.  
Solo se quedo un chico, el primer participante, el resto fue directo al camerino.

oOoOoOooOooooOo  
Mientras tanto en el camerino joy estaba corriendo de un lado a otro buscando locamente su skate, tristan solo lo obsevaba burlandose de el, bakura pulia el suyo con mucha confianza, yami solo se sento a mirar su celular.  
Vivian, estaba tras unos casilleros esperando la oportuniad perfecta, para vengarse.  
Yami, decidido marco un numero y se levanto de la banca dejando ahi sus cosas solas, vivian corrio sigilosamente y tomo la patineta, regreso a su escondite y saco un destornillador de su colorido bolso.  
-Para que aprendas a prestarme atencion cuando te hablo, un pequeño susto o una competencia perdida no le hacen daño a nadie, o al menos no por mucho tiempo.- Rio y se dispuso a aflojar algunos tornillos de las ruedas, alfinal las engraso mas de la cuenta, escondio todo tipo de evidencia, termino por dejarlo igual de sigilosa donde lo encontro y se fue directo al publico cerca de la entrada.  
-Cuando hallas fallado, y porfin todos vean tu rostro lleno de verguenza y tristesa, yo sere la unica que te consuele y tendras que amarme por eso, ya me decise de esa tea, y mi vengaza estara consumada-

OoooOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-Es el turno de ¡Joy Weeler!- El publico comenzo a aplaudir y con ansias esperar al chico.  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!, Que voy a hacer, ¡y si me mato!, ¡hay mucha gente!, ¡donde esta mi skate!- Gritaba mientras corria desesperadamente por todo el lugar, hasta que yami lo tomo por los hombros lo sento y le hablo calmadamente.  
-Has estado ahi afuera mas de 10 mil veces, practicaste la rutina todos los fines de semana durante un mes, y mi skate esta bajo aquella banca, adelante- y se alejo de el.  
-Gracias amigo- se levanto de un salto y tomo el skate de su amigo y salio triunfal a dar su espectaculo.

El celular de yami sono y este rapidamente contesto.  
-Que quieres- Hablo una voz que sonaba muy deprimida al otro lado de la linea.  
-Tea, al fin contestas, ¿como estas?- Mas no obtuvo respuesta. -No te preocupes por nada, al final meilyn quedo peor gracias a anelis- Tampoco tea hablo. Suspiro y vio la pantalla, joy estaba por terminar y sabia que luego seguia el. -Cuando todo esto termine hablaremos, ire a tu casa, ¿Deacuerdo?, me tengo que ir-  
-Que tengas suerte- Dijo tiernamente.  
-Gracias, Nos vemos- y colgo. se quedo viendo la pantalla de su celular un rato, se sentia mal por tea. Pero un grito estrepitoso del publico lo hizo girar la vista al televisor, sus ojos y los de todos los que habian el camerino se abrieron al ver a joy en el suelo con el pie bruscamente doblado, sujetandose la pierna con fuerza. depronto los paramedicos llegaron y subieron a joy a una camilla. Al ingresar al camerino varios chicos lo rodearon mientras era atendido.  
-Amigo, estas bien- Le dijo bastante sorprendido tristan al ver su pie asi.  
-Yami, creo que tu skate solo acepta que lo uses tu- Dijo joy forzadamente lleno de dolor mietras le pasaba el skate que con dificultad sostenia.  
-Esperemos que joy se recupere, esa presentacion despues de todo fue asombrosa, ahora recibamos a ¡yami motou!- Se escucho hablar al presentador seguido de los gritos.  
-Suerte amigo- Dijo joy antes de que se lo llevaran en la ambulancia.  
-Si fuera tu, no me subiria a esta trampa mortal- Dijo tristan en un tono preocupado mientras miraba el mecanismo de las ruedas.  
-¿Que?, como paso esto, juraria que revise esto anoche-  
-Se te hace tarde, toma el mio, ¡sal ya!- Y lo empujo fuera del camerino.  
Casi de inmediato se subio al skate y dio una presentacion increible, sin fallas, y llena de pasion y presicion, el publico lo admiraba y varias chicas gritaban su nombre, paso por todas las rampas y daba increibles saltos. pero su mente estaba fuera de todo ese ruidoso ambiente solo podia pensar en su amigo joy y su amiga tea.

-Damos por terminada la competencia, felicidades a todos los concursantes lo hicieron de maravilla, ahora seguimos con la ceremonia de premiacion, por favor todos los concursantes una fila frente al podio- Todos Salieron y con la fila echa sono un redoble. -Y el tercer lugar es para, un chico cuyo espiritu y carisma fueron los que lo ayudaron a estar aqui no importa el triste final,... ¡Joy weeler!, felicidades y le aremos llegar su premio y que tenga una pronta recuperacion. El segundo lugar es para, un chico que casi prende fuego las rampas ¡Bakura!- El chico subió al podio, se le notaba molesto finalmente alzo su premio con una falsa sonrisa. -Y el primer lugar es para... Un chico cuya determinacion y espiritu o llevaron a dejar boquiabiertos a los jueces y se merece por completo estar en esta posicion...- Denuevo el redoble, el mas largo de todos. -¡Yami Motou! ¡Felicidades al ganador!. - El chico subió al alto podio donde recibió un gran premio, explotaron unos cañones de confeti que cubrieron todo el lugar, al bajar del podio le colocaron una medalla y todos sus amigos y su hermano le saltaron encima felicitándolo, vivian grito furiosa y sin que nadie se percatara salio rápidamente del lugar.  
-Felicidades- Dijeron para si joy y tea quienes lograron verlo todo desde un televisor cercano.

oOoOoOooOoooOoOOOooOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOooO

Espero les halla gustado y lo demuestren con sus reviews.

**Avance.**

-Sere breve e ire al grano, ¡Yami y anelis alfin se conoceran.! . Enserio se que casi nunca cumplo lo de mis avances pero esta vez es cierto. xD


	11. El iPod

Capítulo 10: El iPod.

Después de casi una hora de halagos para yami, este al fin consiguió llegar a casa con el gran trofeo para continuar con las felicitaciones por parte de su familia, su madre casi se lo come a besos y su abuelo casi lo dejo sin aire después de abrazarlo extremadamente fuerte; por último se echó en el sofá, y recordó a tea, de un salto y sin preguntarle a nadie salió corriendo de la casa.

Al llegar dudo un poco y pensó en porque no había llamado primero, era un poco tarde y parecería descortés, además era la primera vez que entraría en la casa de tea. Decidido, ya que era por algo importante, toco el timbre y salió una mujer que no aparentaba tener más de 30.

-Buenas noches joven, que desea-

-Buenas noches, se encuentra tea-

-Quien la busca-

-Yami, esta tarde le dije que vendría a verla- Se presentó de la mano con la señora.

-Espera un segundo por favor, hoy no se ha sentido muy bien, probablemente no quiera ver a nadie hasta mañana-

-No se preocupe esperare- yami entristeció su mirada al oír esto.

Después de un rato la mujer volvió y lo invito a pasar, le indico hacia donde estaba la habitación y subió las escaleras, al llegar a la planta de arriba tea estaba fuera de su cuarto.

-Hola- Dijo mirándola preocupado.

-Hola- No lo miraba a los ojos, solo al suelo, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, yami se acercó a ella lentamente y le levanto la cabeza suavemente.

Tea con un pequeño esfuerzo le sonrió y le dijo dulcemente -Gracias por venir- Se alejó un poco del chico y le dio la espalda. –Felicidades por ganar la competencia, estuviste genial-.

-Gracias- Intento acercarse de nuevo a ella. –Lastima lo de joy, lo llame hace unas horas y al parecer tiene la pierna fracturada-

-Pobre, se deprimirá por no poder andar en skate- Aun no quería voltearse, se formó un silencio muy incómodo mientras tea buscaba desesperadamente un tema que evadiera la obvia pregunta que aria, desafortunadamente la izo.

-Como estas tu- Yami la tomo de la mano, ella no respondió, de pronto escucho un gruñido por parte de yami y este la forzó a voltearse. –Ya me harte de vivian, no tienes por qué sentirte así, eres mucho mejor que esas niñas presumidas, ¡Porque no te das cuenta de eso!-

Tea seguía sin responder, quedo pasmada por esas palabras, de pronto yami que la sujetaba fuerte de los brazos, la soltó por un segundo, miro a otro lado e inesperadamente abrazo a tea, dándole fuerza y acabando con toda su tristeza.

Al separarse, yami le sonrió tiernamente, tea se sonrojo increíblemente, jamás había visto una mirada suya así.

Se fueron a la habitación de tea, charlaron un largo rato, la madre de tea les llevo algo de beber y continuaron hasta que yami recordó algo importante.

-Sabes, le dije en un momento de ira algo a vivian, que creo no debí decir-

-¿Qué?-

-Que tu serias mi pareja en la fiesta-

-¿Qué?, ¡Yo!, ¡No!, no… No iré a la fiesta-

-Si no quieres se mi pareja lo…-

-¡No!, entiendes que acabo de avergonzarme frente a toda la escuela, ¡No quiero ir!-

-Es por eso, por esa bruja, tea será la fiesta del año anímate, ni yo quería ir pero ahora…, ve conmigo y sea como sea te prometo que nos divertiremos-

-MMM…- Yami le suplico simplemente con una mirada dulce que acabo por convencerla. –De acuerdo, pero…-

-Shh…- Le puso un dedo en los labios –La pasaremos bien no importa que, estoy dispuesto a callar a vivian si empieza ya sabes- Tea y yami rieron un poco más y planearon la hora en la que se verían para ir a la fiesta.

Finalmente se despidieron con otro tierno abrazo y más palabras alentadoras de yami, este se despidió de su madre quien quedo muy sorprendida con el guapo, dulce y cordial chico. Luego salió de la casa y volvió a la suya.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

En el hospital, ansiosamente esperaban serenity y su padre, hasta que llego alguien que los dejo totalmente sorprendidos.

-¡Mama!- Grito asustada serenity levantándose de su silla, su padre se quedó quieto mirando a otro lado.

-Hola hija- la abrazo y se dirijo a su esposo. –Jhon, que paso aquí, ¿Dónde está mi hijo?-

-No te alteres, el estaba en una competencia de skate y…-

-¡Skate!, hace años crei haberle prohibido eso, ¡Porque lo dejas hacer algo tan peligroso!, eres un irresponsable-

-Mami, el está bien, solo se fracturo una pierna, se recuperara- inmediatamente la señora corrio a la sala de recuperación si decir nada y dejando a serenity con la palabra en la boca.

…..

-Qué bueno que estas bien-

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo may- Dijo joy con una sonrisa, sobre una camilla y a su lado estaba su amiga rubia, quien desde que entro a esa sala estuvo a su lado.

-De nada, felicidades campeón, de no ser por el accidente sé que abrías ganado el primer lugar-

-jajaja, cierto, era el fin de yami- De pronto entro, la madre de joy.

-¡BEBE!, Que te paso, tu padre es un idiota- Y lo cubro de besos, may mientras tanto miraba entristecida la escena, pensando en su abuela.

-Mama, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo completamente sorprendido. –Estoy con una amiga, y se supone que vendrías en una semana por serenity-.

-Ella me llamo y me dijo sobre tu accidente, vine antes para cuidarte además vendrás conmigo-

-¡¿Queeeeeee?!-

-El doctor me dijo que ya puedes irte a casa, el auto está afuera, hablaremos de esto en casa de tu padre- May miraba muy confundida esto último. –Niña puedes ayudarme a ponerlo en la silla de ruedas-

-Mama, ella es mi amiga may-

-Mucho gusto señora- Dijo elegante y cortésmente, la señora correspondió igual el saludo y juntas pusieron a joy en la silla, este gritaba y se quejaba tan fuerte que todos los doctores que pasaban miraban hacia la habitación preocupados.

-Joy como gritas, al menos ya estas sentado- Dijo may burlonamente, luego los acompaño hasta la salida y de nuevo se oyeron los gritos de joy mientras su hermana su padre y madre, y may lo ayudaban a subir al auto.

-Necesitas transporte querida- Dijo la señora antes de subir al auto ya lleno.

-No muchas gracias, enseguida vendrán por mí, adiós serenity, recupérate joy- a este le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que lo dejo totalmente sonrojado y estático, serenity se rio un poco. –Buenas noches señores.

El auto se marchó y may se quedó un rato quieta y se fue a buscar un taxi, al conseguir uno se relajó sobre la silla y pensó. "En algo anelis tiene razón, la abuela no se preocuparía tanto por nosotras, no puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia", sacudió su cabeza y puso una débil sonrisa. "Fingir que eres feliz no es un escudo, es verle lo bueno a la vida, deberías entender eso hermana".

OoOoOoOoOoO

En la casa de los motou, cada quien estaba metido en sus asuntos, la madre de yami cocinaba, el abuelo veía las noticias, yugi se encerró en su cuarto y yami estaba en la sala con una computadora sobre sus piernas, y unos audífonos puestos, también a su lado había un iPod con un largo cable conectado a la computadora.

Yugi sintió el olor de la cena y bajo las escaleras, vio a su hermano desprevenido y decidió asustarlo, se acercó sigilosamente cual tigre cerca de cazar su presa y le grito. -¡De quien es eso!-

-Ah- Yami dio un pequeño grito y luego se giró a mirar furioso a su hermano después de quitarse los audífonos.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?, no es tuyo, ¡dímelo ya!, se lo diré a mama si no me dices-

-Como fastidias- Suspiro pesadamente. –Es de anelis-

-¡La chica oscura!, ¡¿Cómo se lo quitaste?!- Grito, en eso llego a curiosear sobre la charla la madre de ambos.

-Como que se lo quitaste- Dijo mirando acusadoramente a los 2, ambos la miraban haciéndose los desentendidos, mientras que yami sigilosamente trato de esconder el iPod en su espalda. –Que tienes ahí yami-

-Mama que hiciste para la cena, huele tan bien- Trato de evadir inocentemente yugi.

-Yugi de que estaban hablando hace un rato, yami muéstrame las manos- Yugi solo agacho la cabeza y yami saco las manos detrás de su espalda sin tener nada en ellas. –Levántense los 2 del sofá ¡Ya!-

-Mama tranquilízate, acaso crees que robamos un banco o algo así- Intento engañar yami a su madre, cosa que casi siempre lograba.

-Cierto, solo hablábamos de…- Yugi se levantó antes de terminar la frase y ahí su madre pudo ver un iPod que jamás había visto.

-¡Yugi y Yami Motou!, de donde salió esto- Tomo el aparato y se los acerco bien a la cara, yugi solo estaba muy avergonzado y yami trataba de matarlo con la mirada.

-¡Pregúntale a yami él tiene la culpa!- Dijo lo más rápido que pudo para luego escapar y subir las escaleras corriendo.

-Gracias hermano- Grito irónicamente yami, luego se volvió a acomodar en el sofá y se puso sus audífonos, su madre seguía ahí parada observándolo con desaprobación, dándose cuenta de esto, se quitó los audífonos, se sentó bien y trato de excusarse. –Mama, el día que Salí tarde, entrando a la escuela choque con una chica y se le cayó esto, no planeo robármelo solo estaba guardando su música en mi computadora para luego devolvérselo.

-¡Como que luego!- Se plantó firme frente a él, este se preparó para un buen regaño. –Yo no te eduque así, ¡Primero, Ya te he dicho que no andes como un loco por las calles sobre esa trampa mortal, Debes respetar a las demás personas!, ¡Segundo, Tomar prestado es lo mismo que robar, supongo que ya te entretuviste con el así que dime ya a quien se lo robaste!-

-No lo robe- Su madre lo miro tan furiosa que prefirió solo responder a la pregunta. –Se llama anelis-

-Donde vive-

-Yo no…-Su madre abrió los ojos fuertemente. –Al lado- Dijo resignado.

-Iras en este mismo instante, le dirás que salga a la puerta, le pedirás una disculpa y se lo entregaras.-

-¡Ahora!- Dijo incrédulo.

-¡Ahora!- y señalo la puerta.

-Pero mama, Por favor no me agás ir ahora- Odiaba la idea de tener que pedir una disculpa, su personalidad y orgullo no se lo permitían, además el hecho de que era anelis, una chica aún más fría que él, lo ponía aun peor.

-¡Vete ahora!- Yami tomo el iPod y los audífonos y camino lentamente hacia la puerta. -¡Y entrégame tu skate campeoncito! –Su madre lo mirto burlonamente, y se escuchó la risa de yugi, yami tomo el objeto y se lo paso pero no quería soltarlo, después de un rato de jaloneo su madre lo empujo y salió de la casa disparado, tras de el sonó un portazo. Suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al estar frente a la puerta comenzó a sentir un extraño nerviosismo.

-"Que diablos me pasa, solo tengo que entregárselo y decir "lo siento", No puede ser tan difícil, pero porque me siento así es solo una chica"- Pensó, luego apretó los puños y alzo su mano, trago en seco y apretó el botón.

Paso no más de un minuto y la puerta se abrió bruscamente asustando un poco al chico, Quien la abrió era una anciana vestida muy elegantemente con varias joyas de oro y una mirada tan cruel y fría que le hizo desistir de la suya cambiando a una nerviosa.

-Buenas noches joven, que desea- Lo examino de pies a cabeza.

-…, Buena noches, busco a…- Se sentía raro al estar preguntando por alguien que suponía no lo conocía, solo hablaron una vez y para dale una corta indicación. –Anelis- Apretaba tan fuerte los puños que estaban por explotar, no entendía porque se sentía así.

-Espere- La anciana, dejo la puerta abierta, desde esta pudo distinguir la elegante casa llena de caros muebles y adornos con un estilo contemporáneo, la vieja se movía por el lugar con elegancia se acercó a la escalera y grito. –¡Anelis!- Pasaron unos segundos y se oyeron unos pasos, yami se tensiono más al ver la figura de la chica bajando lentamente por la escalera.

-Que- Dijo secamente anelis.

-Te buscan en la puerta- Luego la anciana se marchó subiendo las escaleras. La chica avanzo por la sala sin percatarse de la presencia del chico, cuando llego a la puerta puso su fría mirada sobre yami, pero no dijo una palabra solo lo miro esperando a que este dijera algo, pero esto no paso, ambos solo se quedaron examinado al otro.

-Se te ofrece algo- Dijo la chica con las misma inexpresividad de hace un rato.

-Am…, Soy yami…, el otro día choque contigo y creo que se te cayo esto- Saco el iPod de su bolsillo y se lo mostro, ella bajo la mirada hacia este. -¿Es tuyo verdad?-

-Así es, ¿Tu lo tenías?- De nuevo alzo la mirada y alzo una ceja.

-Si…- Se tensiono de nuevo al tener esa mirada oscura sobre él. –Perdona no habértelo dado antes, es solo que, tu música me gusto bastante.-

-Te gusto mi música- Parecía confundida.

-Sí, lo supe porque la canción que sonaba cuando lo encontré era mi favorita-

-Asi que por eso lo tomaste prestado una semana- Fingió acusarlo solo para ver la reacción del chico.

-A…a…, Lo siento, solo que en verdad me gustaba tu música así que se me paso el tiempo- Trato de excusarse desesperadamente, a anelis le entretuvo ver a el chico que le parecía el más serio de la escuela actuar así frente a ella.

-Tranquilízate no me molesta-

-¿No?- Se confundió.

-No, porque debería, lo devolviste tarde pero lo devolviste además por una buena causa- Hubo un gran silencio en el que anelis esperaba una respuesta y yami miraba fijo a un punto alejado de la chica.

Se oyó un grito que venía de arriba -¡Esta es la parte en la que deberías agradecer no crees!- Provenía de may que observaba todo desde el segundo piso, cuando ambos chicos la miraron fríamente rápidamente se metió y cerro la ventana no sin antes recibir una respuesta anelis.

-¡Entonces baja tú y dilo!- Grito adentro frustrada, regreso la mirada a yami, este parecía esperar algo. –Lo siento eso no se me da-

-No importa, supongo que pensamos igual-

-Ah si- Detallo un poco más el aspecto del chico, en obscuridad el tampoco se quedaba atrás, supo de inmediato que el chico era también rockero. –En vista de que pensamos igual supongo que si diré gracias-

-Claro, adiós- Dijo regresando a su tono cortes, avanzo unos pasos y antes de que anelis cerrara la puerta dijo. -¿Te veo en la fiesta de mañana?-

-¿Por qué debería ir?- Lo miro confundida pero como siempre con ese toque rebelde.

-Para que evites que Vivian haga de las suyas- Siguió avanzando y estando un poco más lejos dijo. –Yo soy uno de los que les gusta ver como desmeritas a Vivian- Al no oír respuesta camino hasta su casa al llegar a la puerta volteo a ver si seguía ahí, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Recordó entonces la noche en la que era perseguida por 2 hombres. –_"Me pregunto qué clase de vida tendrá ella, sin embargo conocerla ha de ser un laberinto peligroso"- _Pensó.

Anelis estaba recostada en su puerta pensando. –_"Creí que él era novio de Vivian…, En verdad le gusto que yo fastidie día a día esa bruja, Supongo que todos esperan que haga una gran espectáculo mañana, Pero considerando lo que paso hoy en la escuela ya perdí el trono, ¡Pero no haré nada que esperen que haga!, ¡Nadie me da órdenes!, no me interesa ese tronito estúpido por mí que se lo quede Vivian, yo hablo por mí misma"_

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Casi era hora de la fiesta y grandes grupos de chicos de la escuela domino se alistaban para acudir a la nombrada fiesta, Mientras que en la casa de bakura.

-Mamá, papá, Yo cuidare la casa con mi vida ¡lo juro!- Bakura estaba parado cual militar frente al auto de sus padres, estos irían a un viaje de aniversario el fin de semana y bakura tendría la casa para él solo, llevaba una semana fingiendo ser un chico bien para poder desahogarse ese mismo día. Después de un rato de consecuencias dictadas por sus padres el auto se fue, bakura grito fuerte ¡LIBERTAD!, de pronto vivian, meilyn, roxanne, y otros 5 chicos populares salieron del jardín y entraron a la casa a prepararlo todo.

Ocultaron todo objeto frágil que pudiese ser evidencia de la fiesta, prepararon la iluminación y una tarima con todo el equipo de audio necesario para hacer karaoke, montones de bocadillos y bebidas y las bromas necesarias para hacer de la noche algo inolvidable, en especial para anelis y serenity.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Pronto en la casa de los motou se reunieron todos los amigos y sus parejas para salir juntos, Primero yami fue por tea quien se había dedicado el día entero a arreglarse, cosa que logro porque yami al verla se le fue la respiración, se veía dulce pero a la vez atractiva, yami por el contrario estaba algo oscuro cosa que cuando yugi vio la pareja no dudo en hacer una broma sobre "Parejas disparejas", que al final los hizo reír a todos.

Joy practico por horas la manera más romántica de hacer pasar a may la noche y como festejar con una pierna rota y dos muletas. May no se esperaba nada, al final al verse, joy le regalo una pulsera de perlitas blancas con una margarita en medio, esto hizo que el ambiente entre ambos comenzara a cambiar por la forma en que joy le dio el regalo.

Tristán a ultima hora y a ocultas de joy invito a serenity, esta se opuso un largo rato a asistir debido a una fuerte pelea de sus padres por la noche anterior, del porque joy ahora estaba lisiado, joy le dio su apoyo y Tristán se mostró muy entusiasmado, no le quedo de otra que acceder.

Con todos reunidos yugi noto algo importante. -¡Soy el único aquí que no tiene pareja!.

Todos se miraron entre si y a coro respondieron. -¡Sí!- Con ánimo de enfadarlo.

-No te preocupes yugi se de alguien que aún no tiene pareja, y definitivamente no puede faltar a esta fiesta.- Dijo may sonriendo maliciosamente, yugi la miro esperanzado. –Mi hermana, Anelis- a yugi se le tenso el cuerpo. –No quieres ir con la reina de la escuela-

-¡No es eso!, obvio si quiero, pero es que… ella me da miedo-

-A todos yugi- Dijo joy, may le dio un codazo. –Quiero decir, es solo una chica muy oscura y rebelde y malvada y vengativa…- May le dio otro codazo. –Ten piedad, que no ves que estoy roto- Joy apenas si se sostenía en las muletas.

-Yugi, cuando la conozcas podrías descubrir algo diferente a lo que ahora piensas.- Dijo Yami, tenía la ilusión de que por medio de yugi podría darse cuenta de algunas cosas de anelis, ya que por el mismo no se atrevía a preguntar.

-Yo te ayudo- Dijo may, lo tomo de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta su casa, yugi peleaba como podía mas no logro nada.

-No me quiero perder esta- Joy se trató de parar y cayó encima de tea. Yami y ella lo ayudaron a parar y a sostenerse en sus muletas. –¡Odio estar roto!, pude morir en ese sitio, por cierto no competiste en el mismo skate cierto-

-No, Tristán me presto el suyo y al revisar el mío tenía los tornillos algo flojos y aceitados- Dijo yami.

-Aceitados, nadie hace eso para competir, debió ser sabotaje- Dijo Tristán.

-Es lo mas seguro, ¡que tramposos!- Grito joy.

-Menos mal no te paso nada- Dijo tea, los chicos la voltearon a ver, esta agacho la cabeza e hizo que ayudaba a joy a salir, este lanzo un grito, pero yami seguía mirándola. –Qué raro y que lastima que joy haya sido el que usara ese skate- Al fin le quitaron las miradas de encima, pero yami quedo algo pensativo por ese comentario en especial por el tono de voz que uso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Anelis!-

-¡Ya te dije que no iré, no me obligaras, ni nadie en el mundo lo hará!- Gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

-Hola…- Dijo tímidamente yugi cuando por fin se vieron.

-Hola-

-Soy yugi motou- Lo dijo como un idiota, solo podía ver lo linda que estaba y detallar esa forma tan peculiar de vestir.

-Eres el hermano de yami-

-Si…-

-Joy me está esperando- Intervino may para salir disparada de la casa.

-…Oye no iras a la fiesta- Intento invitarla, mas era muy tímido y más si se trataba de ella, se preparó para salir de la casa.

-Quizás- Trato de ser lo más suave posible con ese chico, que parecía tierno por la forma como hablaba. Con esta simple palabra yugi se llenó de ilusión y con más calma dijo.

-Pues, no tengo con quien ir y me gustaría conocerte mejor así que…Te gustaría ir conmigo, ¡No tengo malas intenciones-

Anelis rio un poco, -Relájate, no soy tan mala como me pintan- Con una mirada oscura se le acerco, -Vamos- Avanzo a la puerta, yugi no lo podía creer, pero reacciono a tiempo para correr a la puerta y abrírsela a su pareja cortésmente.

-¡Sí!- Se dijo yugi así mismo antes de cerrarla.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

Mil disculpas por el ¡SUPER RETRAZO!, estoy de exámenes ya acabo el 11 con el peor y ya retrase demasiado a lo que quiero llegar.

Salgo a vacaciones el 14 ¡PORFIN!. Prometo que me pondré al día y al fin entramos ¡al grano!.

Además comenzare a escribir mi ¡segundo fic!, tengo muchas ganas de empezarlo ya, se basara en la película "Los juegos del hambre", y la pareja la escogerán ustedes, también estará el personaje de ¡anelis!, pero le voy a cambiar el nombre porque ya no me gusto este, ojala lo pudiera cambiar, se va a llamar Alice. El punto ustedes escoge si es YamixTea o YamixAlice, Notaran como yami pasa "interesantes" momentos con cada una para que decidan con quieren que se quede yami.

¡Ya me extendí mucho!, son ¡11 paginas solo este cap!, así que me callo y demos paso a los avances que espero los animen a seguir leyendo.

**¡Avance!**

**-**Por fin, llego la hora de la fiesta del año.

Anelis y serenity son recibidas con muchas sorpresitas, ¿Alguna se rendira ante vivian?.

Las parejas pasaran una gran noche, pero a la hora de bailar rock, Yami tendra un largo encuentro con la chica oscura, ¿Qué resultara de esto?, ¿Qué ara tea?.

¿JoyxMay?

**Otros avances: **El lunes, que efectos tendrá esta genial fiesta. Yami lograra descifrar un poco de la misteriosa vida de las 2 rubias.

Dark Girl.


	12. Fiesta de Horror

Capítulo 11: Fiesta de horror.

No tuvieron que caminar demasiado, ni mucho menos buscar la casa, desde lejos se podía oír la música y los gritos, al dar con el portón muchos chicos se dispusieron a saludarlos en especial a serenity ya que es una de las más populares de la escuela. Tea aun dudaba mucho en entrar, solo miraba al suelo hasta que yami la obligo a levantar la mirada y con solo eso sonrió y entro con mucha más confianza a la elegante casa.

Ya dentro del lugar se dispersaron un poco, pero joy y yami fueron separados de sus parejas mientras eran felicitados por los triunfos, al final joy tubo que sentarse ya que el gran corrillo a su alrededor lo único que hacía era lastimarlo.

Al final yami se salió de todo eso para charlar con tea, pero lastimosamente se le adelantaron unos personajes bastante fastidiosos.

-Hola tea- Se le acerco Vivian con ese tono fastidioso tan característico, le arrebato el vaso de refresco que sostenía y lo derramo en el suelo despreocupadamente.

-No creí que te atrevieras a venir hoy- apareció Roxanne.

-No sé si es muy valiente o es que no entiende cuando le dicen que se aleje- Continuo meilyn, poniendo al final un tono amenazador, tea se sentía horrible, estaba a punto de echar a correr hasta que apareció su mejor amiga.

-Así que Vivian y sus 2 clones no tienen nada mejor que hacer- Dijo serenity.

-¡a quien le llamas clon, tu…!- Vivian paro a meylin que estaba a punto de estallar, se acercó a serenity y le susurro.

-Espero que estés preparada por que esta noche me pertenece solo a mí, así que hasta que aceptes que tú y ese demonio que se hace llamar reina no son mejores que yo, te are la estadía aquí un infierno- Serenity se quedó congelada, de por sí ya se sentía mal por lo de sus padres, no tenía ganas de ir y estaba a punto de salir, dio media vuelta pero tea respiro profundo y la detuvo.

-Intenta todo lo que quieras para echarnos, pero no te va a funcionar, además si fueras mejor que serenity no tendrías que estar abriendo tu boca para fastidiar a los demás- Tea se quedó sin respiración después de decir eso, todos en el lugar escucharon y se voltearon a ver en un increíble silencio.

-¡Retráctate!, o are de tu ya miserable vida algo mucho peor-

Tea se quedó sin nada que decir, noto que todos esperaban una respuesta, luego de unos segundos comenzaron los susurros, trato de alejarse pero resbalo con el refresco, logro sostenerse en una mesa antes de caer, de inmediato comenzaron las burlas; por suerte yami llego y la saco de eso, tristan hizo lo mismo con serenity.

-Estas bien- Pregunto yami.

-Si- De nuevo bajo la mirada. –Te lo dije, yo no debí venir-

Yami suspiro fastidiado. –Ya deja de pensar en eso- Volteo y comenzó a servirle un vaso de refresco. En eso serenity llego, tomo a tea del brazo y la arrastro afuera de la casa. Yami se giró para dárselo. –Ten…- Se quedó estático al ver que tea ya no estaba a su lado, en lugar de ella ahí estaba anelis. Esta estaba de espaldas, pero al oír esa voz se giró y lo vio a los ojos.

-Hola-

_-"Por qué actúas así, Di algo idiota_"- Pensaba mientras hacia lo imposible por sostener su mirada. –Hola- _"Excelente dialogo, no tienes algo mejor que decirle"-_ Ah, veo que te decidiste a venir-

-Bueno tu hermano me invito-

-¡Viniste con yugi!- No creía que ella aceptara salir con su hermano, y más que este se animara a invitarla.

En eso yugi llego y se paró junto anelis, al ver a su hermano le sonrió y lo saludo.

-Hola hermano, ¿Dónde está tea?-

-Ah ella- Recordó que desapareció misteriosamente, pero estaba demasiado confundido consigo mismo como para pensar si debía buscarla.

-Viniste con tea- Pregunto anelis

-Si-

-Creo que deberías buscarla entonces- Yugi le dio con pequeño codazo disimulado para despertarlo, yami sacudió su cabeza y sin decir nada se alejó del lugar.

-Tu hermano está actuando un poco raro ¿no crees?-

-Quien sabe que tiene- Ironizo un poco, ella no lo noto. –_"Creo tener una idea de lo que te sucede, voy a aprovechar un poco esta oportunidad y luego te daré detalles"- _Después de formarse un plan invito a anelis a algo de beber y se fueron a charlar a otro lugar.

….

-Que te sucede serenity- Tea se soltó del agarre de serenity al llegar a la calle.

-Tea, creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos-

-Porque-

-Porque Vivian está ahí y hoy no tengo ganas de tolerarla, nos ara la noche imposible tea, por el bien de la 2 vámonos-

-Pero serenity…-

-Anelis, ella también tenemos que buscarla y…-

-¡Serenity!, yami me dio ánimos suficientes y ahora sé muy bien lo que debo de hacer, disfrutar lo que más pueda de esta noche con mis amigos sin importar lo que pase porque ellos me aran saber que nada es tan malo, Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento pero es por eso que todos quisimos que vinieras para pasar un buen rato con tus amigos- Tenia una mirada tan decisiva que serenity no podía negársele a nada.

-Tea si no fuera por ti, me habría ido hace ya rato, te has vuelto más valiente últimamente o estoy imaginando cosas-

-Todo se lo debo a yami- Se ruborizo y miro a la ventana, vio a todos bailando y disfrutando del ambiente. –Vamos amiga- Así ambas entraron.

Todos las miraban extrañados de que aun quisieran estar en el mismo ambiente, pero sin importarles comenzaron a bailar, así la fiesta continua. Vivian molesta siguió haciéndose la reina del lugar, como tenía planeado terminar la noche.

…..

Yugi y anelis salieron un rato y se acomodaron en las escaleras exteriores, ambos estaban en silencio tomando como excusa sus refrescos, anelis se le hacía muy tierna la actitud de yugi , así que decidió ayudarlo un poco ya que era obvio que este quería sacarle información.

-Bien yugi, que es lo que quieres saber de mí- Dijo despreocupadamente, mirando el cielo.

-Ah, yo… no se…- Respiro profundo y se relajó.- No soy muy bueno hablando con las personas lo siento- y giro la cabeza.

-¿Enserio?, entonces porque con tus amigos eres tan tranquilo- Vio como este se atoraba antes de decir algo.

-Sabes yo tampoco soy buena comunicándome- Yugi se giró y la miro extrañado. –Suelo ser muy cerrada con mi vida, pero sé que eres un buen chico, relájate y veras que nos llevaremos bien si nos conocemos, no soy tan mala-

-Bueno, admito que si me das un poco de miedo- Anelis pareció resignada pero oculto esto al instante. –Y se ve que eres muy misteriosa, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por conocerte bien-

-Entonces, aprovecha la oportunidad, porque no siempre soy tan comunicativa-

-Qué te parece si hacemos esto, yo hago 5 preguntas y las respondemos los 2- Ella asintió. -¿Música favorita?, la mía es la electrónica.

-Rock y Metal- Respondió ella.

-¿Actividad favorita?, a mí me gustan los juegos de mesa y ver películas.-

-Los deportes como el Parkour, interpretar canciones en el piano.-

-Waw, tocas el piano- Asintió. -… ¿Color favorito?, El mío verde.

-Negro-

-Eso no me lo esperaba- Dijo sarcástico ella lo empujo un poco.- ¿Tienes novio?, Yo no tengo novia.

-Vaya pregunta, No tengo ni deseo tenerlo-

-Interesante, es raro ver a una chica así- Ella pareció complacida. -Finalmente, ¿Cuál es la persona a quien más aprecias?, yo aprecio bastante a mi familia pero en especial a mi hermano, es como mi ídolo y él siempre está apoyándome.- Termino con una sonrisa mientras veía las estrellas luego miro a anelis esperando su respuesta, pero le extraño que ella también estuviera viendo el cielo pero con la mirada vacía, como buscando algo, Luego bajo su mirada y con una voz melancólica dijo.-

-Aun la estoy buscando-

…..

Yami llevaba un buen rato buscando a tea por la enorme casa y aun no daba con ella, admitía que se había distraído un par de veces pero estaba ya casi harto de no dar con ella, luego de adentrarse bastante en la pista de baile logro verla, ella esta alegre y animada y sobre todo se veía… muy linda.

Tea en un instante le dio la espalda a serenity encontrándose con la mirada de yami, esta no podía creer que de todas las personas de la fiesta la estuviera mirando únicamente a ella. Se había propuesto algo antes de la fiesta, adoptaría una actitud completamente diferente, una actitud de una chica valiente, alegre y que hace lo que quiere cuando quiere, muy parecida a la de yami y la de… Anelis.

-Al fin te encuentro- Dijo yami tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ocultar la sonrisa que le había provocado el hermoso baile de tea.

-Lo siento- Se sonrojo por su cara. En ese momento comenzó una canción lenta, tea se giró y vio a yami con una sonrisa.

-No- Tea le cambio su mirada a una suplicante y triste. –Tea yo no bailo-

-Claro que si- Sin dejarlo responder lo agarró del brazo, ambos se congelaron por esta acción, tea agito su cabeza y con decisión atrajo hacia sí a yami, tímidamente este la agarro por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar.

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio con la mirada desviada hasta que tea abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-No me vas a creer esto-

-Que- De pronto yami la miro confundido.

-Tú hermano y…- Yami sin esperar a que terminara giro para ver a yugi bailando con anelis, de nuevo se congelo por esto mientras que tea veía muy conmovida la escena. –Parece que yugi no es tan inocente- Dijo pícaramente. Yami solo asintió.

…...

-Qué te pasa hermanita- Pregunto joy muy confundido a serenity, que estaba afuera de la casa viendo las estrellas sola. Dejo a Tristán bailando con may.

-Joy, no quiero volver a ver a mama y a papa peleando- Dijo serenity mientras una lágrima amenazaba con salir.

-Hacia mucho tiempo no los veíamos así verdad, ¿En verdad te afecta tanto?-

-Porque no podemos vivir todos juntos-

-Para evitar precisamente lo que te agobia hermanita- dejo sus muletas a un lado para darle un protector abrazo.

-¿Tú crees que aún se aman, aunque sea un poco joy?- Lo miro a los ojos inocentemente

-Pues…- Este solo escondió su triste mirada y busco una respuesta.

De pronto llego vivian y sus amigas a rodear a los hermanos.

-Hay, serenity, lamento tanto que tu familia sea tan miserable- Comenzó vivian.

-Seguro es por culpa de ese hermanito tan especialmente malo que tienes, así cualquiera se sentiría miserable- Roxanne se aseguró de alejar las muletas del alcance de joy.

-Si sus padres los quisieran nos les harían eso idiotas, es obvio que no los aman, vuelvan a la realidad- Meilyn cerro la pequeña salida.

-Y tu princesita serenity, grábate bien esto, ¡No eres mejor que yo!, y si tratas de destronarme me asegurare de que lo que te queda de familia te haga la vida aún más miserable-

Serenity empujo a vivian y corrió a llorar dentro de la casa. Al entrar tristan corrió tras ella, esta se encerró en el baño y este se sentó afuera intentando consolarla.

-Tu bruja patética, metete otra vez con mi hermana y…- Meilyn y roxanne lo agarraron de los brazos, este intento débilmente zafarse pero al hacerlo cayó al suelo de lleno en su pierna rota, lanzo un grito que se oyó a gran distancia, las chicas se rieron a mas no poder y juntas regresaron a la fiesta en busca de su otra víctima. Mientras que joy se quedó solo en el suelo haciendo un esfuerzo por alcanzar sus muletas.

…..

-¿Anelis quieres algo de beber?- Pregunto amablemente yugi, en respuesta anelis asintió, yugi se alejó y ella solo se paró en una esquina sola.

Mientras tanto en el balcón del segundo piso el trio de chicas miraba a anelis amenazadoramente.

-Chicas es el turno de anelis, y con ella la noche quedara cerrada, Listas- Dijo vivian haciendo una mala copia de la mirada rebelde y fría de anelis.

-¡Listas!-

Bajaron las escaleras y dieron con anelis, quien solo las miro fastidiada y comenzó a marcharse del lugar. Vivian detuvo su camino y la regreso a su lugar de un empujón, comenzaron a cerrarle las salidas. Yugi llego en ese momento meilyn le arrebato las bebidas que traía, le paso una a vivian y a sus espaldas comenzó a echarle un polvo extraño a la segunda.

-Muévete- Espeto anelis con ira.

-Oye chica oscura, ¿te escapaste de una correccional o una cárcel? porque tu atuendo es am… ¡De prisionera!- Comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente atrayendo la atención, anelis las veía con lastima. –Te estamos dando la oportunidad de largarte ¡Hazlo ya!- Empujándola contra la pared.

-Oblígame-

-Muy bien- Se dirigió a todo el mundo. – ¡Chicos están listos, Porque esta noche votaran por la verdadera reina de la escuela domino! Así es cámara oculta no pudo haber faltado hoy así que espero que se prepare y este tomando buenas fotos porque voy a revelar algo muy grande sobre la chica oscura!-

Anelis se puso alerta.

-¡Ella!- La señalo despectivamente, el silencio era sepulcral. – ¡Es una pobre huérfana!- Anelis abrió sus ojos a mas no poder. –Sus padres la abandonaron a ella y a su hermana por ser una horrible persona que solo sabe dar problemas.- May se tapó la cara y comenzaron a salirle lágrimas. Anelis comenzó a hervir de furia. –Cosa comprobada porque su traslado de escuela no fue porque si, ¡ella fue expulsada de su anterior escuela, por actos ilegales!- De nuevo la señalo despectivamente. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Tu sucia mentirosa- Se acercó a ella rápidamente llena de ira, Vivian volteo y derramo sobre ella todo el vaso que le había robado a yugi.

-Considéralo como una venganza- Ella sonrió llena de gloria, el público comenzó a rumorar y como siempre a coro lanzaron un grito. –Alcen la mano todos los que consideran que deben temerle a anelis Valentine- Casi todos los presentes alzaron la mano. –Entonces considero que eso se terminó- Con un tono burlón mientras observaba con lastima.

Anelis no sabía qué hacer, con furia y ya lejos de Vivian le arrebato el vaso a meilyn, quería beber para conseguir calmarse y poner a Vivian en su lugar, dio un par de tragos, y luego termino por escupir el resto en el suelo desesperadamente, sentía como su garganta se quemaba y a la vez le picaba. ¡La bebida tenia polvo pica pica! Después de escupir el líquido tosió un par de veces con desesperación.

-Te pasa algo, te pica la garganta- Las 3 hicieron la mímica de que se rascaban la garganta. De inmediato anelis lo supo y salió corriendo rumbo a un baño sintiendo que se ahogaba. Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras muchos se reían de su cabello mojado y su incesante tos.

Tea y yami se miraron, un poco enojados y casi sin pensarlo terminaron por correr tras ella para saber cómo estaba, yugi hizo lo mismo, finalmente may también corrió al lugar.

OOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Mal final. Decidí cerrar este capítulo así además más corto de lo que acostumbro para acomodar todo lo bueno y un par de venganzas jugosas en el otro cap que sale pronto.

Perdón por no publicar el sábado, Salí del colegio con muerte cerebral y ¡solo quería dormir! 4 días Xd.

Bueno se acabó la vagancia y a escribir, espero les guste, aunque todos hayan acabado mal. Y el avance otra vez de extienda para el otro cap, ENSERIO VA A PASAR EN EL OTRO, ¡NO DEJEN DE LEER PORFAVOR!

**Avances.**

-La pequeña bromita del odioso trio tiene consecuencias tanto buenas como malas.

- Las parejas pasaran una gran noche, pero a la hora de bailar rock, Yami tendrá un largo encuentro con la chica oscura, ¿Qué resultara de esto?, ¿Qué ara tea?

-Muchas veces tu música define quien eres, anelis es el perfecto ejemplo.

Dark Girl.


	13. Fiesta de Horror 2

Capítulo 12: Fiesta de Horror 2.

Anelis corría a toda velocidad siendo rodeada por risas y comentarios, esto no le importaba ya que el ardor en su garganta la tenía muy ocupada. Cuando vio un baño abrió la puerta de par en par, abrió el grifo haciendo que al agua fluyera mientras trataba de limpiar su garganta, dejaba eso unos segundos para toser y tratar de escupir ese polvo que se había pegado en su garganta, después de un rato su respiración se comenzó a cortar.

Cerca de ahí estaba serenity quien ya más tranquila corrió a ver a anelis escuchando su agonía. No pensó que el asunto fuera tan grave hasta ver como esta luchaba por respirar y a la vez el agua del lavabo estaba por desbordarse. Inmediatamente se agacho ya que esta estaba casi en suelo, la ayudo a levantar, esta apoyo las manos en el lavabo, no podía respirar.

En eso llegaron corriendo otros chicos, eran yami, tea, yugi y may. May hizo a un lado a todos y corrió hacia su hermana.

-¡Anelis, que tienes!- La agito varias veces pero esta no podía hablar.

-Meilyn, ¡Ellas le pusieron polvo pica pica en la bebida que tomo!- Grito yugi.

-¡Polvo pica pica!- Tea inmediatamente entro y comenzó a darle breves masajes en el cuello a anelis, entre las chicas la ayudaron a sentar. –Traigan agua potable ¡Rápido!- Yami salió corriendo, vía a un chico con una botella, se la arrebató la abrió y ayudo anelis para que bebiera.

Esta aun tosía mucho, termino por agachar de nuevo la cabeza en el lavabo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-Tranquila, respira despacio.- Dijo tea calmadamente.

-Hermanita, ¿Estas bien?, ¡Ese trio de arpías!- Grito may, anelis al fin levanto la mirada, se veía agitada.

-Creí que iba a morir- Respondió con voz muy ronca.

-Estuviste bien cerca, y si no creo que dejaste tus pulmones en el piso- Bromeo Tristán, todos los chicos rieron.

Todos se fueron a una habitación, yami de nuevo le ofreció agua y may la venteaba con su mano para que recuperara el aliento.

-No puedo creer que vivian te hiciera algo asi, pudo haber sido muy grave- Dijo tea.

-Parece que hoy se esmeró en hacernos la noche imposible, eso me dijo comenzando la fiesta, y ya a las 3 nos atacó, a mí y a mi hermano… ¡Joy!- Serenity se paró de su lugar y miro por la ventana. Todos buscaron a joy con la mirada hasta que serenity grito. -¡Mi hermano, está afuera en el suelo!-

-Voy por el- Dijo yami y salió corriendo.

-También voy- y anelis también fue tras él.

….

Joy yacía en el suelo adolorido, sus muletas estaban a corta distancia y hacia lo imposible para tratar de alcanzarlas con su mano. Hasta que escucho una voz que lo hizo sonreír a mas no poder.

-¡Joy!- Era yami.

-¡Amigo!, ¡Creí que me iba a morir aquí solo!- Volteo su cabeza y lo dijo casi llorando.

-Quien te hizo esto-

-Pues quien más, el trio de brujas casi me acaba de dañar, y me quitaron las muletas, además lastimaron muy feo a serenity.- Yami trataba de levantarlo con mucho cuidado.

-Así que la brujas tuvieron una noche muy entretenida.- Apareció anelis, recogió las muletas y los miro llena de ira, esto los dejo congelados. –Ten-

-Gracias- Joy se sostuvo y trato de andar solo, no pudo hacerlo asi que entre los 2 lo ayudaron a subir a la habitación donde estaba el resto.

-¡Hermano!- Serenity lo abrazo, este hizo una graciosa mueca de dolor que hizo reír al resto. Se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar.

-Esta fiesta era solo una trampa para ustedes 2- Dijo seriamente yami.

-Creo que les quedo bastante claro- Completo sarcásticamente yugi.

-Vivian se merece un buen castigo ¿no anelis?- Dijo tristan, sin obtener respuesta.

-No me digas que no te quieres vengar- Joy grito incrédulo.

-Solo quisiera demostrar que vivian no puede pasar por encima de todos como cree, pero de qué sirve si al final todos creerán que soy yo la que pasa por encima de ellos- Respondió muy seria anelis.

-Claro que no- Yami logro captar su atención. –Puede que suene mal, pero no pienses en los demás, después de todo ellos son los que eligen seguir a vivian o a ti, solo piensa en que desde un principio demostraste que nadie te pondría reglas, y debes seguir con eso hasta el final, eso es lo que te llevo a vencer a vivian, y puedes hacerlo otra vez.- Todos lo miraron completamente asombrados, en especial anelis.

-Wow, eso sonó muy elemental, en español, ¡Demuéstrale a vivian quien eres, la chica oscura que no sigue las reglas de nadie!- Grito joy completamente inspirado.

Los interrumpió una voz que venía de afuera, todos se quedaron completamente callados. Eran los gritos y risa de alegría de las 3 odiosas chicas.

-¡Chicas lo logramos!, el reto era anelis y la vencimos.- Esta abrió sus ojos, y su acerco a la puerta para oír con más claridad.

-Gracias a esta noche, seremos la 3 reinas de la escuela como siempre, anelis y serenity están muertas- Roxanne rio a mas no poder.

-Bien, seguro ya están tan traumadas y amenazadas que no podrán mostrar la cara ni para salir de esta casa. Hora de asegurarnos el trono, Síganme- Se alejaron de ahí.

….

-Esa bruja- Tristan iba a romper la puerta al oír que se referían a serenity.

-Relájate tristan- yugi trato de detenerlo. Luego joy también se paró y con su muleta iba a golpear a alguien por salir del cuarto. Serenity comenzó a llorar un poco y tea trato de consolarla. Yami y yugi detenían al par que estaba furioso. El cuarto estaba en desastre hasta que.

-¡Ya basta!- Grito may. Todos miraron a las hermanas rubias.

-Anelis que otro motivo necesitas ya acabala, en todo lo que llevo en esa escuela, se ha creído lo mejor y nos ha hecho la vida imposible- Todos asintieron. –Por favor demuéstrale a todos que si es posible derrotar a una tirana- Grito tea.

-Bien- Sonrió maliciosamente. –Le demostrare a vivian, Que soy todo lo que no pude controlar- Salió del sitio y se giró. –ah, y… Gracias- Lo dijo casi en susurro, pero igual los sorprendió a todos. Se miraron unos a otros y bajaron enseguida a la planta baja para ver el espectáculo que estaba por comenzar.

…..

Bakura subió al escenario ensamblado en el gigantesco jardín de la casa, tomo un micrófono y hablo.

-¡Hola a todos!- Se escuchó un fuerte grito de alegría. –Esta noche es para recordar, espero que la estén pasando de lo mejor, y ha llegado una de las mejores partes así que démosle paso a ¡Vivian Wong!- De nuevo gritos y a coro todos decían ¡Vivian!, mientras subía al escenario.

-¡Gracias a todos, los amo!, Antes quiero decir un mensaje muy especial para el reportero cámara oculta y seré breve, ¡Te lo dije!, y ya que tienes las suficientes pruebas. ¡Quien quiere oírme cantar!- El público grito su nombre de nuevo. –Ya lo sabía- Se ubicó en la mitad de la tarima y espero a que pusieran una canción previamente escogida. –Quiero dedicar esta canción a… Tu sabes quién eres.- Le guiño el ojo al chico más cercano, Yami quien estaba en una esquina; tea estaba a su lado y no le gusto para nada eso.

Comenzó la canción "_Call me maybe – Carly rae jepsen", _bailaba en el escenario, jugaba con el micrófono, todo esto mientras cantaba, y no lo hacía nada mal. El público la seguía con aplausos, gritaban su nombre y le tomaban montones de fotos.

-Canta bien- Admitió anelis siguiendo con su mirada fría los movimientos de vivian.

-Tal vez, ¡Pero no mejor que tú!, eres la mejor vocalista que he oído, ¡Eres la reina del rock!- Grito joy moviendo mucho los brazos. De pronto se quedó serio un segundo. –Eso no te da una idea-

-¿Crees que eso es necesario?-

-No sé, pero será divertido y llamara la atención- Miro el escenario buscando lo necesario. – ¿Entonces lo hacemos?- Volteo creyendo que anelis lo había oído, pero ya no estaba ahí. –Bueno supongo que tú abrirás el espectáculo.- Dijo para si mismo, luego se dirigió a tristan y le conto el plan.

…..

La canción termino y Vivian se preparó para dar uno de sus discursos.

-¡Gracias!- Se deleitó unos segundos con los aplausos y gritos. –Sé que les encanto, ¡Es obvio que me aman!, ¡¿Quién es su verdadera reina?!-

-¡Un aplauso para la mejor cantante de la escuela!- Bakura subió al escenario, y tomo la mano de vivian alzándola y ayudándole a hacer una reverencia.

En medio de la euforia, anelis se escondió en una parte oscura del escenario donde nadie podía verla, desde ahí podía apreciar el montón de farsas que se decían sobre vivian y lo que esta no paraba de presumir.

Bakura pidió silencio pero antes de poder decir algo se escucharon unos aplausos pausados y burlones, vivian busco al responsable sin notar que estaba tras ella. Bakura bajo del escenario para poder ver lo que seguro iba a suceder. Vivian al notar que todos veían asombrados giro violentamente para toparse con la mirada burlona mientras seguía aplaudiendo de anelis.

-Veo que no tienes vergüenza, que más tengo que hacer para probarte que no eres mejor que yo y que nunca perteneciste a mi reino.- Vivian la miraba con lastima. Anelis puso una sonrisa escalofriante mientras el público solo rumoraba, su cabello aún estaba un poco mojado pero aun así muchos la consideraban hermosa y valiente.

-Que ridículo- Dijo volteando al público.

-Que-

-Cómo puedes sentirte orgullosa de mandar a un público lleno de cobardes- Muchos le gritaron. –Saben que tengo razón, aquí más de la mitad le tiene miedo a esta persona y aun así le aplauden- La señalo despectivamente.

-Que es lo que quieres probar, No te queda nada de dignidad para salvar, ¿o jugamos a defensora de los inocentes de nuevo?-

-Esta noche pasaste por encima mío y por muchas personas que no lo merecían, Eres una bruja- Su mirada estaba totalmente inexpresiva, el público se asombró.

Vivian se le acercó y le susurro amenazadoramente. –Eres un problema y mi método de eliminar a los problemas no siempre es tan amigable, casi te destruyo la garganta y quien sabe ahora que te puedo dañar.-

-Enserio crees que te tengo miedo, Yo he hecho cosas diez veces peores- Dijo pero no con el mismo volumen. Se dirigió al público ahora. –Así que con saber unos chismes de mi creen que me convertiré en una cobarde y que sentare cabeza hacia una bruja, son todos unos ilusos guiados por su reina-

-Al fin lo admites, soy tu reina, ahora, ¡Cierra la boca y bájate!-

-Es necesario recordarte, que nadie me dice que hacer- Dijo pausadamente mientras se le acercaba amenazadoramente. –No sé de donde sacaste esa información pero no tenías ningún derecho de divulgarla, pero ya que lo hiciste, bien tienes las pruebas de que nadie me controla, y que si te sigues metiendo conmigo el resultado no es nada bueno-

-¡Te controlo cuando yo quiero!, ¡Ya estoy hasta de ti!, ¡Quítate de mí escenario!- Grito y se lanzó sobre anelis, esta dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Bakura subió para calmarla ya que ese espectáculo no iba a dejarla con una muy buena reputación.

–No sé qué es lo que tanto presumes, anelis tiene 10 veces más talento que tu- Grito joy desde su asiento, anelis quedo muy impresionada, muchos le gritaron que debía callarse.

-Es cierto, y que estés ahí parada es solo por tus juegos sucios- Ayudo tristan.

-¡Cierren la boca o…!- Grito vivian pero anelis interrumpió.

-O que, pasas sobre mi primero o acaso tienes miedo.- Defendió anelis muy seria y decidida.

-Así que tienes talento, ¡Que buen chiste!, en que en el arte de los rituales oscuros.- Se rio un buen rato.

-Vivian si tanto quieres un show porque no nos permites darte uno.- Tristan subió al escenario y se apoyó en anelis.

-En sus sueños envidiosos, solo yo tengo talento, ¡Bájense ya!-

-Oblíganos- Se plantó seria anelis. –Solo quiero que te quede bien claro,... Que soy todo lo que no puedes controlar...- Terminada la frase con una ovación del público vivian solo se bajó con su orgullo intacto del escenario.

- Veamos que puedes hacer, al fin que ya nadie te quiere solo tu patética banda de don nadies- Amenazo vivian.

Ayudaron a subir a joy al escenario y lo acomodaron en una silla, este tomo el bajo y se preparó. Tristan se acomodó frente a la batería, anelis llamo a un chico de nombre marik, también vestía completamente de negro y tenía aspecto rudo, este subió sin dudar y tomo la guitarra eléctrica y se dispuso a tocar, ella tomo el micrófono y se hizo al fondo del escenario. Serenity preparo lo necesario en cuanto a efectos y sonido, le hizo una señal a Tristán que abrió el show con la batería la canción de "What you Want – Evanescence". La canción que más caracterizaba a anelis. Comenzó a cantar y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír su maravillosa voz, el público no tardo en amarla y gritar, curiosamente habían en el lugar más rockeros de los esperados que comenzaron a animar a la banda y alzar sus manos haciendo el símbolo de rock mientras seguían el ritmo de la canción.

_**Do what you what you want.**_

**Haz lo que, lo que, quieras.**

_**If you have a dream for better**_

**Si tienes un sueño para mejorar**

_**Do what you what you want**_

**Haz lo que, lo que, quieras**

_**Till you don't want it anymore**_

**Hasta que no lo quieras más.**

**(_Remember who you really are_ – Recuerda quien eres realmente)**

Serenity gritaba fuerte y estaba muy animada ya que amaba esa canción, yugi y tea no salían de su asombro por el gran talento que tenía anelis. May aunque no disfrutara de ese género musical, apoyaba a su hermana y a joy con gritos. Yami veía completamente impactado a anelis por su hermosa voz, su seguridad, como ella animaba al público y sin ningún miedo se movía por el escenario como si amara estar en él. Vivian seguía en la parte de abajo del escenario viendo todo sin poner expresión alguna, pero en su interior hervía de furia.

**_Hello, hello ¿remember me?_**

**Hola, hola ¿Me recuerdas?**

**_I´m everything you can´t control_**

**Soy todo aquello que no puedes controlar.**

Finalizada la canción, la banda recibió los aplausos tranquilamente, anelis que no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, había recuperado su fama y ahora tenía motones de admiradores. Por fin se atrevió a hablar para acabar de una vez por todas con el ego de vivian que lo único que hacía era mirarla con odio.

-Quiero que levanten la mano si se han sentido molestados alguna vez por vivian- Todo el lugar alzo su mano, inclusive meylin y Roxanne que la bajaron inmediatamente cuando vivian volteo, yami y anelis la alzaron sin dudar. –Entonces porque simulan quererla, si la odian dejen de hacerse los tontos y demuestren que si quieren algo, háganlo hasta que no lo quieran más- se alzaron los gritos de todos.

-¡Viva la reina anelis!- Grito alguien, esto hizo que comenzara un coro de todo el público aclamando. -¡Anelis!, ¡Anelis!-

-Ah esto no me refería- Dijo tratando de que dejaran de llamarle reina, volteo y vio que sus amigos también gritaban su nombre. –Hagan lo que quieran.- Dijo resignada y se bajó del escenario, vio a vivian frente a ella.

-¡Te odio!- Fue lo único que pudo gritar para irse a encerrar en uno de los cuartos de arriba. Ni siquiera sus amigas la siguieron.

-¡La noche es de los rockeros ahora!- Grito bakura sin darle importancia a lo último. Le hizo una seña al DJ y este respondiendo con el símbolo de rock puso una canción que los animo a todos. "Hero – Skillet"

-¡Estuviste maravillosa!- Le grito serenity que le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras los demás a su alrededor le aplaudían.

-G Gracias, dijo con dificultad por el fuerte abrazo. –Solo no me abraces así- Dijo recuperando el aliento.

-¡Brillaste el piso con ella!, ¡Eso chica oscura!- Le dijo tristan mientras chasqueaban las manos.

-Eres muy buena- Dijo yugi tímidamente.

Yami quería decir algo pero no se atrevió, y mucho menos tenía idea de que decirle.

-¡Oigan no me van a bajar de aquí!- Grito joy desde el escenario, los chicos rieron por esto, pero luego joy fue rodeado de un grupo de personas que empezaron a bailar a su alrededor mientras lo elogiaban por lo anterior. -¡Olvídenlo!- y comenzó a catar la canción. -¡I need a hero!-

-Suficiente charla, ahora la noche es de los rockeros, ¡Vamos a divertirnos!- Serenity trato de empujarlos a todos a la pista de baile pero algunos se regresaron quedando, serenity, tristan, yami y anelis. Se quedaron disfrutando de la canción al puro estilo rockero.

Luego de la canción pusieron un clásico de RockSlind, "Dance whit the devil – Breking benjamín", en esta canción todo el mundo bailaba lento con una pareja luego bailaban todo el mundo y cambiaban varias veces de pareja.

Tristan tomo seductoramente a serenity y está sin reprochar acepto, yami trato de invitar a anelis.

-Anelis…- Ella no estaba ahí, se sentó un segundo y pudo ver bien como yugi se hizo a su lado, le dijo un par de frases y luego ella le contesto algo, finalmente se levantaron para bailar la canción. Esto hizo sentir muy raro a yami y no sabía si ir a reclamarle o dejarlo así, hasta que vio a tea.

-Tea no quieres bailar, hace un momento estabas muy animada-

-Pero yo no, no sé cómo bailar esto-

-No tienes que saberlo bailar, solo diviértete y disfruta la canción- Le tendió la mano y se la llevó al centro del lugar, ella estaba muy nerviosa y se sentía muy fuera de lugar, accidentalmente quedo muy pegada a yami pero no le molesto a el así que calmadamente siguieron bailando lento, en las partes de la guitarra el público hacia movimientos rápidos que yami también conocía al final tea se entretuvo tanto que le siguió la corriente a su pareja, pasándolo increíble.

…..

-¡Diablos!- Grito joy, al estarse perdiendo de uno de los mejores momentos de la fiesta.

-Qué te pasa- Dijo may subiendo al escenario. -¿Te molesta no poder bailar?-

-Me molesta no poder invitarte- Puso un tono pícaro que hizo a may sonrojar, esta se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro, este con la adrenalina subida tomo sus muletas y comenzó a levantarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo mejor quédate sentado?- Ella trato de ayudarlo a sentar pero el lanzo lejos una de las 2 muletas y le puso el brazo libre en la cintura obligándola a acercarse mucho a él, May sin pensarlo puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acomodó su cabeza junto a su pecho, sin pensarlo comenzaron a bailar en silencio y muy lentamente. Joy de nuevo tenía toda la confianza que necesitaba para hablarle a may. Ella se sentía en el cielo. Mientras todos bailaban enérgicamente lejos de ellos, tenían el escenario solo para ellos envuelto en un aura muy tranquila y romántica.

…..

Llego la parte del cambio de pareja, las chicas fueron al medio y la luz bajo por completo evitando que se pudieran ver las caras, después de unos cortos segundos en el que se disfrutaba de la guitarra, cada chico tenía una chica distinta con la que bailaba pero nadie sabía cuál. Así paso un rato hasta que en un paso donde los chicos dejaban caer delicadamente a su chica como en las películas románticas, la luz subió solo un poco y las caras fueron visibles, Yami y solo se movió para dejar a su pareja de nuevo erguida pero no supo que hacer al darse cuenta que su nueva pareja era ¡Anelis!

Ella estaba igual que él, rápidamente agacho su mirada para evitar la vergüenza del momento, yami respiro profundo y sin decir palabra invito a la chica para seguir con el baile. Después de un rato la tensión se fue, ambos enérgicamente seguían el ritmo de la canción, se separaban a veces para algunos movimientos pero luego volvían para las partes lentas, y se sorprendieron bastante al ver que el otro también disfrutaba del solo de guitarra como si fuera lo más grande del mundo.

Termino la canción y se alejaron uno del otro, esto decepciono un poco a yami.

-Yami eso fue genial, en verdad me divertí- Dijo muy emocionada tea.

-Que bien- Dijo tranquilamente tratando de sonríele a tea sin conseguirlo

Comenzó una canción en su totalidad lenta, yami se quedó pensativo al reconocer la canción. ¡Era la misma de esa noche en RockSlind!, en la que quiso invitar a bailar a anelis pero ella desapareció y luego vio como era perseguida misteriosamente por unos tipos. "Anthem of the angels – Breking bejamin"

Yugi salió de la nada dispuesto a hacerle un favor a su hermano, era como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-¿Tea bailas conmigo?- Ella asintió sonriente, pero realmente le abria gustad bailar esa pieza lenta con yami. Yugi dejo que se adelantara y le susurro algo rápido a su hermano.

-Es tu oportunidad, está a tu izquierda mejor apúrate- Se fue rápido. El quedo muy confundido pero luego al voltear vio como bakura le hablaba arrogantemente.

-La chica más afortunada, ¿una reina quiere bailar con el rey?- Bakura se le acercó peligrosamente. Ella no cambiaba su mirada sin el menor susto lo alejo con su brazo.

-Fíjate como me tratas, y ya vete- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos seria.

-Hay que ruda, piénsalo muy juntos, te puede gustar- Ella puso una mirada asqueada pero se rio un poco al final. –De que te ríes-

-De lo tonto que te ves buscando oportunidades- Yami llego y dicho esto lo aparto, bakura después de verlo con odio se fue de ahí y busco una chica que se le lanzara a los brazos. Luego vio a anelis que arqueaba una ceja y lo miraba con curiosidad. -¿Qué?, No te puedo ayudar-

-Se me hizo raro, ¿Quieres que te agradezca?-

-No lo arias te todas formas, pero ¿Quieres bailar?- Su actitud era muy seria y cortes, se sentía relajado ya que eso no lo tomo por sorpresa como la última vez.

-Claro, y no sabía que me conocieras-

-Algo se puede suponer-

-Pues supones bien, ¿disfrutaste mi iPod?-

-Creí haberme disculpado ya por eso- Yami agacho la cabeza.

-Relájate, solo que me dio algo de curiosidad cuando dijiste que te gusto mi música-

-Sí que me gusto esas bandas tienen guitarristas increíbles, por eso me tarde tanto en dártelo, perdóname-

-¿Tocas algún instrumento?-

-Sí, la guitarra, me emocione tanto con el rock que tuve que aprender a tocar la guitarra, ¿Desde hace cuánto te gusta el rock?-

-Desde siempre, es lo que más amo- Por primera vez su mirada se suavizo y ahora parecía pasarla bien con él.

-Igual que yo- Se miraron unos segundos. –¿Te gusta three days grace?- Trato de romper el silencio.

-Es genial, sus letras, los instrumentos, eso me hace recordar ¿Por qué riot es tu canción favorita?-

-Me llamo la atención que su título fuera "Revolución", y al buscar la letra me identifique y me pareció una filosofía muy buena, trato de seguirla aunque a veces se me vaya la mano. Oye también vi que tenias guardad la letra de una canción, numb-

-Es de mis favoritas la escucho siempre, es como mi vida en una canción-

-Pero eso quiere decir que no te sientes feliz-

-El título es "insensible", creo que es porque no siento nada en realidad-

La canción termino y ahora parecían muy confundidos, se miraban buscando respuestas, son notar que alguien los veía.

-¿Porque me siento así?- Pensaba tea mientras seguía junto a yugi que no sabía que pensar sobre la escena de yami y anelis.

También esa canción acabo y anelis y yami se rehusaban a separarse uno del otro, entonces tea quería correr por él ya que se sentía desesperada, pero una canción muy fuerte empezó, sin yami a su lado decidió quedarse a ahí con yugi charlando.

Se escuchaba "Not strong enough – Apocalyptica", Serenity gritaba de emoción, ya que era su banda favorita.

Joy le dedico esta canción a may pero como sabía que no entendía la letra le dijo de trataba, may conmovida lo abrazo pero este fue más allá robándole un beso que may sin dudar regreso y se convirtió en uno muy apasionado.

El grupo cantaba fuerte y saltaban siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, se divirtieron como nunca y descubrieron que algo los unía como nunca, la música.

….

Casi al final de la fiesta la música era más tranquila y curiosamente yami estaba sentado junto a anelis.

-¿Apocalyptica?- Pregunto yami.

-Mi segunda banda favorita, son maravillosos-

-Gracias a ellos me empezaron a gustar los violoncelos-

-A mi igual- Sonrió. -¿Marylin manson?- Ahora pregunto anelis.

-Está loco pero hace buena música- Los 2 rieron un poco.

Tea los observaba de lejos muy deprimida y sola, ya harta camino rápido hacia yami, ninguno de los 2 se percató de su presencia, hasta que logro oír una pequeña frase que trato de articular yami.

-Quisiera saber…-Tea reacciono rápido y llamo la atención de yami dándole toques en el hombro.

-Yami lo siento, pero… ya tengo que irme y quería despedirme- "Por favor di que me quieres acompañar", pensó y rogo, mientras tanto el miro a anelis que retomo su mirada fría, él también lo hizo y se levantó como si nada.

-No te preocupes, ya es tarde mejor te acompaño- Ella sintió una alegría extrema en su interior. –Solo espera un segundo encuentro a yugi. – Eso la hizo bajar el ánimo, quería estar sola un rato con él. Antes de dar media vuelta pregunto. -¿Anelis porque no vienes también?.- Tea casi estalla con eso.

-No gracias, aun no pienso irme, además sin mi hermana no puedo volver- Miro al escenario donde estaban joy y may besándose, tea y yami voltearon sorprendiéndose bastante.

Había un montón de cosas que yami habría querido decir antes de irse pero algo se lo impidió así que solo dijo un simple adiós, correspondido de la misma fría forma, tea se despidió con más alegría y dio media vuelta adelantándose, anelis tuvo la esperanza de que le dijera algo mas pero este solo siguió su camino.

Ella suspiro y vio cómo se alejaba con tea, se auto convenció de que no le importaba, estuvo a punto de decir lo contrario de no ser porque su celular la salvo. Al ver el número en la pantalla se sorprendió tanto como se frustró.

-Que- Dijo con resignación y molestia

-No me hables así- Dijo su abuela casi gritando.

-Desde cuando te importo tanto que llamas a mi celular-

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?-

-Ya sabía que era lo que querías- Suspiro sarcásticamente.

-Ya dímelo, ella no acostumbra llegar tan tarde nunca-

-Está ocupada, en un mundo mágico que nunca había experimentado- Se burló mientras aun la veía pegada a joy.

-¡Ya déjate de bromas!, Sácala de ese mundo y tráela ¡ya!, o tú tendrás problemas-

-Como sea- Colgó el celular, respiro profundo para calmarse y fue por su hermana.

Aún estaba besando a joy, se separaron unos segundos en los que solo se miraron con una sonrisa, estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo hasta que llego anelis y agarro a may del brazo bajándola del escenario.

-Suficiente paraíso hermana, hora de irnos-

-Adiós joy- Dijo muy feliz mientras era arrastrada por anelis. Joy se decidió con su mano y le sonrió por última vez.

…

Yugi se adelantó a la casa de los motou, yami acompaño a tea hasta su casa que no estaba muy lejos de la suya, ya en la puerta, ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le dio las gracias, se escudó tras la puerta cerrándola rápidamente.

Yami caminaba solo por las calles pensando en lo sucedió en el día.

"Nunca pensé que esta noche fuera a terminar así, menos mal no me la perdí ya que algo así no se repetirá, es más creo que es el inicio de algo nuevo, ya que por fin pude saber algo de la chica oscura".

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Mil gracias por sus Reviews que me animan mucho para continuar, perdón por no agradecérselos como debería.

Ojala oigan las canciones y busquen la letra para que se den cuenta de lo que representan.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
